War of the Roses
by Allen Sharp
Summary: Team RWBY face there greatest test as a lethal assassin tries to fulfill a contract to takeout Weiss, the heiress of the largest dust distributor in the world. However, all is not as it seems as events unfold which bring back painful memories of the past for Ruby and Weiss, which led them on the path they now take. Contains: WhiteRose, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: We all bleed Red

In the ever-fall forest all was quiet, but not absolute silence. There was a restless energy as leaves rustled in the trees, birds sang wonderful melodies to anyone who would lend an ear. However in the quiet energy and ramblings of the forest, a disturbance sounded through the forest as a white haired woman ran through the wood. A symbol on her jacket marked her as a Schnee, a title of controversy, both hero and villain. The heiress was named Weiss, her brows drawn down in determination as she chased after her target which stayed just out of her range.

 _WHHOOSSSHHH!_

"Ruby you dolt! Slow down!" She yelled, the response was silence at first as the serenity of the forest resumed. "Ruby?"

TWOOSH!

A red blur rushed from above, Weiss couldn't even let out a scream in reaction before being slammed into by a cloud of roses. Weiss sputtered for a few seconds as some of the roses flew into her open mouth. As the petals cleared, a familiar red head came into view, arms wrapped firmly around Wiess in a hug.

"Weiss!" Ruby yipped happy, "I'm so glad we got to take this mission together! We can camp out under the stars like real BFF's! OOOHHH! This is going to be so fun!" She said, absolutely estatic about the situation, she let out a slight grunt as she received a light slap to the back of the head.

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss said in frustration, "We're on a serious mission! Ozpin himself gave us this assignment!" Her thoughts drifted back to a yesterday.

…. _One Day Ago…_

Team RWBY was about to head into one of Professor Ports ' _lectures'_ and get an hour power nap when Ozpin called Ruby and Wiess to a garden on the north-side of the academy. The two let out a sigh, convinced they were in trouble, _yet again._ Ruby and Weiss walked along a small stone path, "What do you think he needs from us?" Ruby conjectured to Wiess, Wiess merely shrugged and scoffed.

"Well if it was anything, it's probably to do with your little _incident_ with your scythe and Professor Peach." Weiss said dryly, Ruby let out a little shriek, her cheeks tinged red.

" _that was just a misunderstanding…"_ Ruby whispered hoarsely, she then shoved her hood over her head, despite the slight warmth brought by the rays of sunlight.

" _Misunderstanding?"_ Weiss said dryly, "Ruby, having your scythe malfunction is an accident. Hearing the words _do_ shoot the highly volatile tubes of red fire dust, instead of _don't_ is a misunderstanding. Trying to preform trick shots with your weapon with highly explosive dust crystals, _while_ the teacher is still on the range is just…you still need to give her something nice." Ruby went to speak, " _No, gift cards to Orion's Steakhouse doesn't count!"_ Weiss said, glaring at Ruby, " _you burnt off her eye brows, they might not grow back!"_

Before, Ruby could argue in defense of her actions they arrived at the garden, a massive wall of thorns blocked their way save for a small iron barred door. Ruby pushed it open with a little effort and the two walked inside…straight into paradise.

"I didn't know this was even here." Ruby said with wonder, as she looked at the garden itself. White and red roses formed into the massive hedges that formed a circular perimeter, a gazebo and fountain lay at its center. Ozpin rested inside the gazebo, sipping from his signature mug while reading from his scroll at a plethora of reports and documents. Red roses were wrapped around every nook and cranny of the structure. The fountain was white marble, a small bronze plaque embedded in the stone, the birds sang and danced in the shallow pools at the uppermost of the fountain where water gently cascaded down. Ruby and Weiss stood at the steps of the gazebo waiting for Ozpin to acknowledge them, after a few seconds Wiess grew impatient.

"Uh-hum!" Weiss said, acting like she was clearing her throat. Ozpin didn't seem to hear her. " _Uh_ - _hum!"_

"You ok Weiss?" Ruby whispered, "If it's allergies from all these flowers I have some Schnee-legra in my pocket." Weiss merely gave her a glare, "What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Huntresses, it's good to see you." Ozpin said, finally looking up,the two snapped their attention towards him.

Weiss curtsied, "You requested us professor Ozpin?" Ruby tried to mimic Weiss, but ended up tripping over her legs and falling to the ground. Weiss put a palm to her temple, " _you dolt…"_ she murmured, Ozpin stood up and walked to the edge of the gazebo.

"Indeed, I do have a mission for the both of you." Ozpin said in a more serious tone, Ruby jumped up and looked at Ozpin with excitement.

"OHH! Who do we gotta beat up!" She said enthusiastically, Weiss let out a grunt of aggravation. Ozpin waved her off though."No, No, nobody to beat up miss Rose, there is a village to the north of Vale, about twenty miles from the city limits, it was called Coventry. The village was destroyed years ago, but recently we received a distress beacon. It looks as though an Atlas specialist carrying some Schnee documents went down and has sent up a distress beacon. Normally, we would send a fleet from one of General Ironwoods forces, but due to the recent attacks from Roman Torchwicks gangs, their forces are preoccupied and thin enough as it is." Ozpin then took a sip of his coffee and stared at the fountain for a few seconds, he then looked to Ruby. "Thankfully, we have two huntress whom I believe can handle this matter?" Ozpin said, Ruby went to speak, but Weiss over rode her.

"Don't worry Professor! You can count on me!" Weiss said with pride and flamboyant confidence, Ozpin merely laughed as Ruby glared at her with a ' _dude…'_ look on her face. Weiss gave her an innocent look in response, Ozpin chuckled.

"I see, very well. A bullhead will be arriving tomorrow, I suggest it wise to prepare in the meantime." Ozpin said, Weiss curtsied again and the duo began to walk back Weiss looked back at Ozpin for a moment before bumping into something.

"Ouch! Ruby, you dolt! Watch where you're walking!" Ruby however failed to respond, Weiss looked at her with slight worry, "…Ruby?" Ruby was staring blankly at the fountain, more specifically the plaque on the rim of the fountain.

"Let's get out of here." Ruby said dryly, before Weiss could even respond Ruby was gone, a trail of slowly falling petals was all she could see. Weiss turned to look at what the red head had found. On the plaque was an inscription:

 ** _In loving Memory of Summer Rose_**

 ** _Beacon Presents:_**

 ** _The Summer Rose Garden_**

Ozpin watched the heiress run after the red head with knowing eyes. He loved this garden, but it was also a painful reminder of sacrifices made and broken promises, he hummed a silent poem. " _Oh, how fragile and eloquent the condition of man. Like a rose, it's beauty is irresistible, but be warned! Beneath its crimson façade lies merciless thorns, painful and without pity._ " He sat back in his chair and resumed looking at reports, the birds chirped a happy tune.


	2. Chapter 2: The Thorns of A Rose

Ruby seemed to recover from when she viewed the fountain and was immediately back to her regular cheerfulness, but to Wiess it seemed…odd. As the day drudged on Weiss went to the one person she knew who could sort out her thoughts.

"Yang?" She called to the blonde, Ruby was out getting Crescent Rose ready for combat they may or may not run into the next day. Blake had got an update on her scroll and then raced into Vale, something about a new book about ninjas.

"Yeah? What's up?" The blonde sun dragon said sitting up, Weiss bit her lip a bit. She really wasn't sure how to proceed.

"It's about…Ruby. Something happened earlier today…" Yang stood up and grabbed Weiss by the shoulders, lilac eyes began to ting red with anger and worry, Wiess was beginning to regret her decision.

"What happened! Did Ruby get picked on? Was she hurt?! WHO DO I GOTTA KILL! WAS IT CARDIN!" Yang pushed Weiss to the side and began to go for the door.

"NO!" Weiss yelled, Yang whipped around, the rage momentarily receding in her eyes. "It doesn't have to do with anyone…it…it…" She sat down on her bed and then looked up at Yang. "It happened when she looked at a fountain."

….ELSEWHERE…..

Cardin was sitting in detention alone, no one around him, Goodwitch sat at the front of the room. A cold sweat trickled down his forehead. "What's wrong Cardin?" Ms. GoodWitch asked, the woman looked at the boy with concern.

"Nothing Ms. GoodWitch!" Cardin chirped. "Just thought I felt someone dance all over my grave…" He whispered.

….

"So, Ruby found the mural huh?" Yang said, leaning against her bed as she looked over at Wiess. Weiss still felt uncomfortable, but better now that she had her concern known. She looked up at Yang with that last comment.

"You knew?" Weiss said in slight shock, Yang looked away a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was a bit out of the way and I figured she would never find it." Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to ask the question she had been holding back.

"Why does Ruby act so strangely about her mom? I thought she was inspired by her, but she acted distant, cold even." Weiss pondered, Yang starred at her curiously.

"Why do you want to know? You're acting very caring all of a sudden, _ice queen_." Yang teased, Weiss scoffed at her, tilting up her head at Yang. However, her cheeks tinged a slight pink, Yang let out a chuckle and threw her hands up. "To be honest I can't say, but I know who can." Yang said with slanted smile aimed at Weiss. Weiss looked at her with shock, the Snow Queens face turning apple red.

"You can't be serious! No way! That's why I asked you!" Weiss started, but Yang gave her a look.

"And I'm telling you to ask Ruby. Who knows…" Yang said, as she opened the door and began to walk out. "…You might just learn something about each other."

…Later That Night…

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke, her eyes glistening a blue-ish silver in the moonlight, Yang and Blake had went to get ready for bed. Blake had done so with gusto, as bed time meant reading time. Yang had caused chaos by snatching the book from Blake when she wasn't looking and trying to make it to their dorm. She made it about halfway, then Blake used a shadow clone to trip her and ended up sitting on top of her. Grabbing the book from her out stretched hand.

"Yang, you know I love you," she said calmly, "but if you try that again I will shave your hair and then burn it right in front of you and laugh." Yang let out a gulp, there was no indication she was joking. Weiss rolled her eyes and let out a snort, her team could be so immature at times. Ruby had laughed wildly at the situation and stood up to follow them to bedtime when Wiess stopped her.

"I was just wondering…earlier today…you acted kind of…strange." She said, Ruby looked at her with confusion, then she remembered. Her face dropped its cheery mannerisms for an instance before immediately returning, Ruby grabbed Weiss and ruffled her hair.

" _aaawww_ , you care about me!" She said happily as she hugged Wiess, the heiress jerked away, slapping her across the back of the head. The heiress's cheeks were tinged pink once more.

"You dolt! We are about to go on a dangerous mission! I just want to make sure my teammate isn't compromised!" She retorted tartly, Ruby looked at her with a timid grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just…my mom…" She shook her head and gave Weiss a huge grin, "…it's all complicated!" Before Weiss could respond, Ruby ghosted into the dorm and onto her bed. Weiss came in a few seconds later and cut the lights.

"Good night team!" Ruby called out and then hunkered down for the night.

… _BEFORE_ …

A sea of white dandelions and red roses, dogwoods dotting the clearing. Ruby had found herself a hiding spot in one of the dogwoods, a red blot in a wide swath of white, she glanced from her veiled roost.

SWITHISH!

SWITHISH!

THWOOSH!

A man with jet black hair and red eyes slammed into the tree she was hiding, he wiped his bangs from his eyes and laughed at the woman who stood in front of him.

"Not bad Qrow!" Summer said with a confident smile, standing triumphantly before him. One hand on her hip, the other holding a scythe with a crimson and silvery color scheme, her rose crest emblazoned on the blade. The two were both drenched in sweat after training hard for the past few hours.

"Back at you hot stuff!" Qrow retorted, Ruby could see her mother blush in response.

She then got into stance, "flattery isn't going to save your ass from the beating I've got planned for you!"

Qrow pulled out a flask and downed a swig, his eyes opened in surprise. "This is some good cider! You make it this morning?" Ruby heard Qrow say, she could no longer see him. Her mother stood her scythe on the ground and rested on it.

"No actually, Tai did." She said impatiently, her face then gave a more warning look. "Be nice, he's gotten a lot better at cooking and making drinks."

"Still doesn't change the fact he put ink in his tea and then shared it with all of us." Qrow said, Summer let out a grunt.

"That was a mistake and you know it!" Summer said, although her face seemed to suggest she understood Qrows hesitation. "Enough stalling lets fight, we've got a big mission in a few weeks and we've got to be at our best!" Qrow remained silent, Ruby her shuffling beneath her, she moved forward to get a better look.

She moved to look down the tree, only to face a pair of red eyes. "Hey kiddo."

Ruby let out a small scream in surprise as Qrow grabbed her and brought her down from her perch. Summer was in a defensive stance until she saw what Qrow was holding, he let her down.

"Ruby! What are you doing here! Where is your father?" Summer said in worry, Ruby herself merely put her hands behind her back and and rubbed the toe of her shoe in the ground trying her best to pout, but merely looking adorable. Qrow laughed at the scene, but Summer was still serious.

"Daddy was telling 'ang how to fight, but wouldn't let me do it to!" Ruby pouted, Qrow let out a chuckle.

"He's just a big old meanie ain't he?" Qrow asked, the six-year-old gave him a serious nod and pooched out her lip. Qrow then felt a sharp sting as Summer slapped him across the back of the head, before folding up her scythe into a more portable form and picking up Ruby.

"Don't teach her to say things like that!" She scolded, Qrow let out smile and threw up his hands in defense. Summer let out a sigh and shook her head, "We will continue training tomorrow." She said to Qrow before turning to Ruby. "As for you little lady, you are getting a timeout when we get home." Ruby looked at her in a way that Qrow could only describe as 'crushed'. Immediately, tears began to form in her eyes.

"B-b-ut I jus wan'a be a hunter' like y-ou and daddy an uncle Kro'!" Ruby began to cry, Summer let out a sigh, and rocked her. They began walking back to the cabin, soon Ruby was back to her usual chipper attitude. Qrow was walking alongside, making faces at Ruby, she would return the faces while giggling wildly. As they made it back to the cabin they heard some familiar voices.

"Ruby!"

"Uuubbbyyy!"

Summer let out a chuckle, "Over here!" Soon two, slightly panting blondes stood before them.

"Ruby! Where did you go!" Taiyang asked in-between breathes, "we've been looking everywhere!"

"I went to go see mommy and uncle Kro'!" Ruby said happily, Tai paled and looked over to Summer who in turn gave him a ' _relax'_ look.

"Is she ok?" Tai asked, Summer nodded.

"Yes, Qrow found her before we started sparring. What were you and Yang doing?" Summer asked, Tai let out a grin.

"Yang," Tai said, Yang looked up to him, "get yangry..."

The eight year old closed her eyes and gave a harsh frown.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" FWOOSH!

Summer let out a small shout in fright as flames engulfed the blonde, the blonde herself opened her eyes with a smile and then threw up jazz hands, "Ta-Da!"

Summer let out laugh. "So, the daughter takes after the father, I'm proud of you!" Summer said to Yang, the blonde beamed in response, flames winking out of existence. Ruby wiggled out of Summers arms and walked over to Tai, pulling on his khaki shorts.

"Daddy, will you teach me to do that?" Ruby asked, looking up innocently to her father. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, Tai looked over to Summer who gave him a look."I,uh….I"

Ruby then let out a wild squeal as she was thrown high in the air, Qrow grabbed her on the way down. "Tell you what shortcake, behave tonight and tomorrow I might just teach you a thing or two, now go wash up and get ready to eat with your sister." With that, Ruby grabbed Yang's hand and took off into the house, she glanced back at the adults.

Qrow looked around to see Tai and Summer giving him a death stare, he let out a sigh and took a swig from his flask.

"We'll talk later tonight." Summer said, then shoed the girls into the house to get ready for supper.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Lurks in The Clear!

Chapter 3: Danger lurks in the clear…

Ruby awoke feeling groggy, the dream she had wasn't a dream. That much she was sure of, she remembered that day well. Not because it was a particularly pleasant day, but because of what happened afterwards. Suddenly, Ruby felt herself being yanked up and held in the air.

"Wake up! Little Ruby, wake up!" Yang sang as she lifted Ruby off her bed and began to jostle her around, Ruby instinctively clung to her. "It's time for your mission! Wake up!" Ruby let out a yawn and then, stood up on her own.

"You could have just shaken me awake." Ruby said sleepily, "Where's Weiss? We need to get going." Ruby asked as she began to stretch, she then swooped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well, that wouldn't have been a _Weiss_ choice!" Yang said with a grin, she could hear a groan and the shower being turned on, a few minutes later it shut off. Ten minutes later, the hunter stood before her, her signature red cape laid motionless in the breezeless room. "I'm going to get my baby and wake her up!" Before Yang could respond Ruby was gone, a trail of rose petals in her wake. A few minutes later Weiss stepped in, Myrtenaster strapped to her side, she had a red apple and toast in hand.

"Where is Ruby?" She asked impatiently, "It's time to get moving, our transport will be here in thirty minutes." Yang tried to speak again, but Weiss was slammed into by a red tornado.

"WWWEEEIIISSSSSS!" Ruby yelled as, she hugged the heiress, but Weiss was having none of it.

"Ruby! What have I told you about doing stuff like this!?" Weiss demanded angrily as she dusted off her skirt, Ruby stepped back and twiddled her fingers sheepishly.

"To not do it and that next time there would be consequences?" Ruby asked timidly, Weiss nodded.

"You won't like the punishment I give you when we get back, now come on!" Weiss then turned to go out to the landing platform and await the bullhead. However, before she could Ruby threw her hands around Weiss waist and pulled up behind her.

 _"Maybe I like being punished by you."_ Ruby whispered in her ear, Weiss went red.

"I-I-I…. I will see you at the landing platform!" Weiss managed to get out before using glyphs to speed onward and out the door. Ruby let out a chuckle, Yang snuck up behind her and gave her a bear hug.

"AWW! My sister is getting so quick witted!"

"Yang! Ugh! I got to go!" Ruby sped off to get breakfast and then meet up with Weiss.

Blake pulled herself out of her sheets and slid down into the floor with a moan, Yang turned and looked at her with concern.

"It's six in the morning, when did you go to bed?" Yang asked, her arms crossed as she towered over the faunas. Blake slowly looked around the room as if in a trance.

"It's morning?" Blake asked tiredly, Yang looked at her in shock before face palming.

"Just because Weiss and Ruby don't have class today doesn't mean we get to slide too!" She let out a sigh, "I hope that book was worth it because now you're going to have to trudge through a whole day, I'm getting a shower. When I get back you had better be up." With that, Yang walked into the bathroom.

"So much …ninja…smut" Blake said with a coy smile as she closed her eyes and fell back into dreams about ninjas and katanas….very long, very sturdy katanas.

…. PRESENT….

"When do you think will get there?" Ruby asked for the umpteenth time.

Wiess let out a low growl, " _For…the…LAST…time…I don't know!"_

They were making their way through the forest, using a GPS tracker on Weiss's phone to guide them. They seemed to be only a few hundred yards away.

"I think I see something!" Ruby said excitedly, but before she could rush forward with reckless abandoned, Weiss grabbed her and held her back.

"It might be wise if we take a more strategic strategy." Weiss noted, mercifully Ruby nodded in agreement. Ruby then grabbed Weiss and held her bridal style in her arms, causing Weiss's cheeks to go pink. "What are you doing dolt?" Ruby didn't respond, then Weiss had the strangest feeling in the world, as they both took up to the trees. It was as if her body did and didn't exist at the same time. Her consciousness seemed to float around, her vision could look around everywhere all at once. Just as she began to explore this new existence, it was over. Her consciousness snapped back and she found her and Ruby standing on a tree limb overlooking the east side of the village…or what little remained.

The wooden buildings gave the impression that at one point it was a happy place, but the rot and destruction of the buildings by both fire and time suggested it had not held that title for a _long_ time.

"What happened here?" Weiss asked, her question lingered only for a second till an Ursa passed nearby, the shadowy beast having a series of spears and javelins sticking out of its back alongside its own spines.

"There is your answer." Ruby said, she went for her scythe, but Wiess stopped her. "What?!" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Remember why we are here." Weiss retorted, "We may have to help rescue someone and we don't know their condition. We might have to carry them out or wait for an bullhead EZ and I don't want a dozen Grimm on my back while we do it!" Ruby reluctantly agreed and moved her hand away from Crescent Rose. Weiss let out a sigh, at least they weren't arguing, but Ruby's next word made her hesitate.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll find whoever we are looking for."

"How?" Weiss said, she looked at the red head suspiciously.

"I've been practicing a lot lately with my semblance and I think it's about to pay off." Ruby said confidently, Wiess reluctantly pocketed her scroll and watched as Ruby calmly closed her eyes and began breathing deep breaths.

A few seconds passed…

"Ruby? …Ruby… _Ruby…Ruby! You're not doing anything!_ " Weiss whispered fiercely, " _We need to figure out a plan, not take a nap! If you go over there and draw the attention of the Ursa I can go in and follow the tracker and…and…_ what the hell?"

Weiss watched with fascination as Ruby simply… _dissolved_.

Her body seemed to just flake apart into rose petals, she began to fall out of the tree. Weiss immediately went to grab her, but before she could Ruby's body exploded into a plume of rose petals. They gently began to fall to the ground, Weiss was left completely motionless and trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

SWOOSH!

The roses stopped their descent and instead flew forward as if on an phantom breeze into the city. In the minutes to follow, Wiess watched from her vantage point as the abandoned village was swarmed by a cloud of rose petals. They seemed to go everywhere, stretching out across the whole village. The Grimm noticed them, but didn't seem to care all that much as they meandered around aimlessly. The roses seemed to freeze in the air for a split moment.

TWHOOSH!

The cloud began to form into a dense swarm of roses, suddenly, they shot towards Wiess. In a few seconds, Ruby sat next to her on a branch. "I felt and looked everywhere, but there is nothing here, I found the transmitter sitting pretty in the middle of town square. Either someone was really bad at hiding from Grimm or it's an ambush. What are your thoughts? Wiess?" The heiress realized her mouth was agape, she quickly closed it and focused on what Ruby had said.

"An ambush? How are they going to sneak up on us if it's out in the open?" Weiss said with suspicion.

Ruby explained, "Uncle Qrow taught me about it, the people who use it …. Most…are…" Weiss waited for Ruby to continue, instead she tackled her out of the tree.

 _ZIP!_

"Ruby you dolt! What are you…"

 _CRACK! -POW-_ _POW-_ _POW!_

"Stay down!" Ruby said, Weiss needed no convincing.

" _What was that!"_ She cried out, Ruby glared back at the town, her eyes coming to rest on a dilapidated tower which tilled to the right but refused to fall under gravity. Up in the bell tower her a gleam caught her eye, she quickly used her semblance to pull her and Weiss out of the line of fire.

" _Sniper"_ Ruby said in a low tone, Weiss's eyes went wide for a second before she regained her calm, she brought forth her rapier and got into stance.

"Where?" She asked, as she glanced outward to the village.

"The tower, no real way to get to them." Ruby said as she began to strategize, Wiess looked at her with annoyance.

"What about the thing you did earlier?"

"I can only do it once a day, and when I am calm." Ruby explained, "We can't leave either, we need answers. Who were they trying to draw out? Why?"

Weiss shifted the rounds of dust in her blade, the ornate design in her blade suddenly glowed white. "Shut up and listen," she said. "All snipers rely on their eyesight, I can use a snow mirror to blind them, you can use your semblance to rush them and close the distance." Ruby thought for a moment then shook her head in agreement.

"It will be close, but let's do it!"

Weiss got into form a small glyph appeared in front of her blade, humming with power. Ruby brought out Crescent Rose out into full form, and nodded to Weiss to go ahead.

 _SHWOOM! TWOOSH!_

Weiss unleashed her glyph causing a brilliant light to flood the whole area, Ruby blasted forth with a swath of rose petals left in her wake, she closed on to the tower, the light still blinding the tower.

 _60 yards…._ Ruby counted

 _40 yards…_

 _20 yards…_

The light faded on the tower, Wiess's glyph had run its course, but she still had distance to close. She could see a shadowy figure and their weapon, a rifle of some kind. The shadow lowered their weapon and took aim, Ruby got ready to dodge.

 _CRACK! -POW-_ _POW-_ _POW!_

Ruby smiled as she dodged the bullet with easy and then lunged at the tower with her scythe.

Payback time!

 _TWOOSH! CRASH!_

Ruby swung with such force the entire roof of the rotten tower simply exploded, Ruby looked down, the figure was feminine and looked up calmly at the red head. Her body was covered in a skin-tight suit of some kind with straps holding her bullets and several knives. A silvery emblem seemed to be on the side of her arm, like a military patch, but it was obscured. The thing that caught Ruby's attention the most though was the white female mask the woman wore and the silver eyes that peered at her through the eye holes. Ruby swung her blade in a deadly arc downward.

 _TWOOSH! CLING!_

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, gone was the figures rifle. Instead she found her blade locked against another scythe. Ruby swung the blade back and around her shoulder.

 _TWOOSH-SWOOSH! CLANG!_

The figure easily parried it, knocking Ruby back and causing her to land back on the ground. When ruby looked back up at the figure stood at the precipice of the tower putting her rifle over her shoulder. Ruby lunged forward, swinging the blade in wild, unpredictable arcs, but as she got close the figure she did something unexpected…

 _BOOSH!_

Ruby looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen pink remains floated all around, ruby grabbed a piece and realized what it was."Rose petals," she said softly in surprise, she then walked back over to Weiss was last. "Ok! Weiss don't be mad, but I think the woman got away."

She came up to the tree and then froze, she realized why she had dodged the bullet fired at her so easily.

It wasn't meant for her…

Weiss was bleeding, no pool of blood, but she was unconscious. Ruby quickly fumbled around until she found her scroll and called in their pick-up.

" _Yes! Hello, I need medical assistance immediately!"_ She spoke rapidly, she then tossed her scroll to the side and crouched by Weiss. Her training with Professor Peach was kicking in bit by bit. "O-ok, f-f-first address the wound." She said to herself, she slipped off Wiess's jacket. The wound was high on her chest, and a little to the right.

 _T-that means it's nonfatal right?_ Ruby thought to herself. She then looked on Wiess's back and saw another wound, _it's through and through, that means…that means…_ _WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_

Ruby tried to look closer at the wound, but her vision was getting more and more blurry.

She was crying…

She gave up trying to figure out what to do next, and simply held Wiess. Her body shaking as she broke down, soon a bullhead appeared overhead and began its descent, its shadow looming ominously over the duo.

…LATER….

The hospital was cold, and smelled of something that made the hairs on Ruby's neck stand up. She kept her head buried in her cloak _,_ thankfully a familiar blonde kept her in her lap and rocked her gently. Using her semblance, Yang kept ruby warm and whispered soft words of comfort into her ears, Blake leaned against the wall with a hand on Yang's shoulder. Her ears would flick beneath her bow every time she heard footsteps begin down the hall.

Finally, footsteps began down the hall, at first the group ignored them as they had grown accustomed to them heading in their direction and then turning down an adjacent hallway. This time though, the footsteps continued, a doctor soon appeared with a tired look on his face.

"I take it you're her friends?" The old man asked, the group nodded anxiously.

"Well, the good news is she is going to live, the bullet passed through clean and no internal organs were damaged. Her upper lung was nicked, but we were able to repair any damage of urgent attention. Her aura will see to it that she makes a full recovery."

The team let out a huge sigh of relief.

"However, due to the length of time it took to get her in here and get her stabilized we had to perform some other operations which caused complications and I'm afraid your friend had to be put into a medical coma." The doctor went on, the air became heavy again.

"Well, at least she's safe…" Ruby said softly.

"I wouldn't let your guard down yet huntresses." A familiar voice called out, the team turned to see Ozpin silently walking towards them with Glynda in tow, he did not seem happy. "Danger comes in many different forms, the Grimm we face do not care who it is they destroy. It would appear your opponent did, Ironwood sent a small squadron into the area after you left. It would appear that the distress beacon was a trap for Ms. Schnee. Everything, from the atlas specialist to the Schnee company documents, they were all a lie to lure her. We don't know how they anticipated for her to be on this mission, however since Weiss used a glyph the assassin knew they had their mark. Thankfully, the assassin did not account for one thing, Ms. Rose. " Ozpin turned to the cloaked hunter, his face softened as he looked at her tear stained face. "I know you are still recovering from what happened to day and if you need time then take it, but I need to know if you saw anything."

Ruby jumped up, " _NO!_ " She then thought about who she was talking to as Glynda gave her a stern look, "Sorry Professor, I mean, of course I'll help you, I want to catch this woman." She forced herself to think back, even though she wished to forget it. "Weiss had thrown a kind flash with a glyph that threw off the snipers eyesight and allowed me to get close, she had a white mask with a black rose on it and a rifle that could turn into a scythe…it was …kinda like mine." Ozpin had taken a seat across from her and focused on her intently, no sign of emotion…until. "She disappeared before I could reengage her, there were pink rose petals all around, she must have used them as some kind of distraction." Team RBY saw something they had never seen before and didn't wish to see again, a fear stricken Ozpin.

He stood up immediately, "Thank you Ms. Rose, this will be very helpful. In the meantime I suggest you all get some rest, we've done all we can do. Now we must let time run its course before we can act again." He began to walk away, as he did he whispered something into Glynda's ear, she gripped her tablet tighter and then glanced back to Ruby with a strange look in her eyes. They rounded the corner and were gone, Yang leaned over to Blake.

"What did he say?"

Blake merely looked on in the direction the two had left, " _She's back_ … that was all I heard." she said quietly. The team sat there and looked on. "This isn't good," Blake said, her ears flicking back and forth nervously underneath her bow. Yang and Ruby looked up questioningly at Blake, she let out a sigh and went on.

"Weiss was targeted, and if an assassin fails the first time…"

"They'll try again…" Ruby responded sadly, the trio sat in the hospital, the cold air seeming to chill their very soul.


	4. Chapter 4: Once You Dance With Danger

Chapter 4: Once you dance with danger…

...

The dreams and memories came swiftly that night, not in fitful bursts, but like a movie…

….. _BEFORE…._

"Alright kiddo! Show me what you can do!"

SWOOSH! SWISH!

Qrow let out a laugh as his small strawberry shortcake attempted to attack a wooden post in the yard with a small, wooden, gardening scythe, a foam cover sheathing the blade. Ruby would swing and the momentum would cause her to stumble forward and nearly fall. All things considered though the 4-year-old, was managing to hold her own. The semblance of form and technique were beginning to appear even with the few lessons Qrow had given her, she had already picked up and began to adhere to the basics of combat and showing no signs of wanting to quit or complain. In short, she had all the trappings of a diamond in the rough, however the current session came to a screeching halt.

"QROW BRANDWEN!" Qrow turned in surprise at the voice heard, his vision rested upon a white cloak that came forward from the woods, Tai trailing silently behind. "What are you doing?" Summer asked as she looked at him, he threw up his hands in defense.

"Relax summer, she wasn't doing the 'petal fall dance'. Just a simple slash and strike maneuver, the blade isn't even out. What is wrong!?" Qrow defended, Summer didn't respond, instead she grabbed the scythe out of Ruby's hands and sat it down and walked over to Qrow. She reeled back her flash of rage and gave her partner a stern look, she then took a breath and then spoke.

"I just don't think it's appropriate for a _four-year-old_ to be wielding and training with a scythe, let alone my daughter." She said, with slight anger, Qrow looked at her with slight disgust.

"You don't trust me with your daughter?" He said, with slight irritation.

Summer dropped her anger, " No, it's just…" She looked up at Qrow, a dangerous calm on her face.

"…I do _not_ want my daughter to do this." She motioned at the weapon laying against the house. Qrow gave her an astonished look, he went to speak, but Tai interjected.

"Umm, guys?" Summer and Qrow looked up with an irritated look causing him to stiffen a bit, he pointed pass them. Summer turned and her heart sank, Qrow looked away guiltily. Ruby stood there, having listened to everything, trying her best to not cry.

"M-m-m…MUMA 'ATES ME!" She then threw down the scythe and ran inside.

Summer gave a face like she had been stabbed, Tai gave Qrow a glare.

"We will talk later." Qrow said, before walking off into the woods to blow off steam, Summer let out a sigh and then walked inside to do damage control.

Tai stood and then let his head hang, once again he was letting things fall apart right before his eyes. "Looks like I'll be in charge of dinner…" He slowly walked inside, and closed the door, an uneasy quite settled around the cabin.

 _….LATER THAT NIGHT…._

Yang was at a slumber party with friends from signal. Ruby sat with Qrow, trying her absolute hardest to stay mad with her mother. This brought great displeasure to Summer, who decided to exploit Ruby's one weakness, the smell of savory cookies filling the kitchen with its aroma. Tai had gotten a call with the person they were going to use to replace Raven and went to go meet her, the remnants of the pot roast he made still lingering on the kitchen table. The only thing that made noise was the timer, that counted down till the cookies were ready.

 _TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK…_

"Summer…" Qrow murmured quietly as he stroked Ruby's hair softly, but Summer ignored him.

 _TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK…_

"Summer," Qrow said quietly, but with a little more resolution. Summer still would not address him.

 _TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK_

"Sum-"

BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Summer swiftly got up and brought out a tray. She dumped the tray onto a plate and brought it into the living room. It was evident that she did not want to bring ' _it'_ up, but Qrow was determined. He was _not_ going to let her off the hook without an explanation. As Ruby gave in and circled the plate like a predator does its pray, Qrow grabbed her and dragged her further down the leaned against the wall adjacent to each other and stared into each others eyes for a few seconds.

"Talk, _now"_ Qrow said, his voice was low.

Summer let out a sigh, "What do you want me to say Qrow, _what?_ That I don't want my daughter to deal with the hardships? The loss of friends and the funerals? Qrow, you and I have been to enough funeral gatherings to fill several lifetimes over, why on remnant would I want her to go into that?"

"What about Yang? Why does she get the pass? Not your daughter, not your problem?" Qrow retorted, Summer looked at him in shock.

SMACK!

Qrow rubbed his cheek, Summer pulled her hand back, her face filled with anger. "Yang is _my_ daughter, not Ravens, you get that clear right _now._ She gave the title up when she walked out that door." She let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, she has got too much of her father and _her_ in her, she _needs_ an outlet. Hunting can give that to her, she needs it and will be a great huntress."

Qrow thought about it for a moment and then looked at her, "Have you even thought about the fact that Ruby will have to deal with it anyway?" Summer looked at him curiously, so he elaborated. "Say she does something else here at signal, then what? How will she feel as her friends go on to become 'amazing' and 'legendary' heroes? All the while, she never got that chance, why? Because her mother thought so little of her…" He took a swig from his flask, his anger kept him rolling. "Her friends will still get hurt, even if she doesn't become a hunter. They will get hurt and when they die she will attend their funerals all the same, only this time rather than feeling like she got the chance to make a damn difference, she will get to wallow in the feelings of being absolutely useless."

With that Qrow turned and marched to the door, he grabbed the handle.

 _sniff_

He froze and let out a sigh. He turned to look at Summer, her eyes where downcast with tears, she had her hands covering her face. "I can't lose her…I've already lost to many." Qrow walked back and embraced her, she silently sobbed against him.

"You don't want to train her? _Fine_ , but you will regret it." He said, he looked down the hall. A pair of big silver eyes greeted him, as Ruby quickly whipped back around the corner.

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself.

They walked back to the living room to an interesting sight. Not a cookie had been touched, Ruby held a single cookie in her hand and looked at both of them angrily.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Summer asked, Ruby looked at her and did something that shocked both of them, and to the best of knowledge Ruby has never done it since. She threw her cookie down and stood defiantly before them.

"I want to be a hunter." She demanded, Summer looked, but Qrow had walked back to the door. He threw up his hands, _you deal with it_ , he seemed to suggest. Summer let out an exasperated sigh as the door closed shut, she turned back to Ruby.

"Sweetie, it…it's not very fun being a hunter." She said, but Ruby had an iron clad response as far as six-year-old reasoning though.

"But 'ang gets to be one!" She cried out, Summer let out a sigh, it was going to be a _long_ night.

…..

Ruby awoke to the smell of smoke, she shot up instinctively, wide awake and raring to face whatever danger awaited her. She burst from their dorm room and heard the rapid beeping of a smoke alarm coming from the common room, she flurried forward. What she found was Yang, _attempting_ to cook bacon and eggs. Although, now it looked more like charcoal and burnt charcoal, if that was even possible. She walked up and tapped Yang on the shoulder, the blonde whipped around in freight, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"YANG!? WHAT HAPPENED HEre!?" She started to yell, but lowered her voice when the alarm suddenly quit, they turned to see a Faunas in a kimono wielding a black katana and breathing heavily. The alarm on the floor sliced clean in two.

She looked up at her friends and let out a sigh while closing her eyes, "Peace at last."

Then the sprinkler system came to life.

Yang and Ruby instinctively grabbed some pans that Yang had left out for shielding. Without her bow, Blake's ears folded back, her eyes snapped open and she gave a grumpy scowl. "I hate today."

….

After a lengthy explanation to the janitorial service and facing the wrath of an early morning Glynda, the team made their way to the hospital to check on Weiss, she would be let out of her coma soon. As they approached her room, the door opened and a familiar white haired woman stepped out.

"Winter!" Ruby called out, the specialist turned and looked at the red head with a warm smile.

"Greetings Ruby, it is nice to see you and your team today." Winter addressed them formally, Blake stepped up a bit.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I know why you are here, but how?"

"After news of my sister broke, Ironwood gave me leave to come and check on my sister. I am to report back shortly however, Torchwick may have been captured, but it seems as if his gang is still operating efficiently." She put a hand to her chin in thought, "it is a bizarre trend really, how well they seem to be functioning without fail despite his capture. As if he was never truly leading them…" She looked up at the team, "but enough about them, I'm sure your all anxious to see her."

"YYEESS!" Ruby squealed, " _How is she, is she ok, does she have memory loss, does she remember us, did they have to amputate something?"_ Winter threw up a hand and Ruby ceased her rapid fire questions.

"She is fine, but it will take some time before she comes to, the doctors saw it is important that she wakes up on her own. For now, perhaps you can accompany me to the lounge for a cup of coffee, I haven't had any for nearly two hours."

"Only two hours?" Blake asked with confusion.

"Yes! It has been ages, hasn't it?" Winter retorted, Yang nudged Blake to let it slide. The group began to walk down the hall towards the lounge, Ruby thought about Weiss, the assassin, how close it came to becoming a tragedy.

She was lost in thought and ' _what ifs'_.

 _Bump!_

Ruby accidentally, walked into one of the nurses running about. The rest of the group didn't seem to notice as they kept walking, Winter recounting tales about her and Weiss in their childhood, Yang laughing the whole time. Even Blake would let out a giggle, the heiress was going to wish she had stayed under.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ruby looked down, there was some pills, papers and syringes dropped on the floor, Ruby bent down and began to frantically pick up the objects. She gathered them in a haphazard pile and pulled herself up, she then began to look up at the nurse.

She then froze and felt her heart stopped.

"Thank you!" The woman said kindly, seeming to notice her stunned look. "I've got to get these prescriptions to help our newest patient, I here she's a Schnee!"

"S-s-sure…" Ruby said, the woman turned and began to walk down the hall.

Ruby turned and walked down the hall, her thoughts trying to rationalize what she had just seen.

As Ruby walked quickly to catch up though something caught her eye and she stopped mid-step. She brought her foot back and looked down, there was something on the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

"A rose petal," She said to herself, she examined the pinkish red and felt the velvet texture. Deep in the recess of her mind a question came blaring forward.

 _The doctor said it was going to mostly rely on Weiss's aura to get better so why would…_

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up to see Yang, Blake, and Winter staring at her with concern. "Is something-

 _FWOOSH!_

 _…_ _._

Down the hall, the 'nurse' heard her coming. She looked up at the wooden door before her, "So close to finishing the job and yet…" She turned to look down the hall as a silver eyed warrior was outstretched to kick her. She let out a smile, just like her mother, always rushing, never planning.

…..

The woman was right in front of Ruby, her feet outstretched to land a kick to her throat, this woman was going down!

She let out a smile which sent chills down Rubys spine, she kept her form and sped straight into her.

 _TWOOSH! CRASH!_

The woman dissolved once again, a wash of pink petals obstructed Ruby's view as she smashed into Weiss's room. Ruby slammed mercifully on the hospital bed cushioning her landing she closed her eyes and rested for a second.

 _Weiss…you're probably laying on Weiss…_ The thought ran threw her mind, Ruby bolted up to see…an empty bed.

"Freeze!" An electronic voice cried out. Ruby threw up her hands, several guns clicked off their safety.

" _STAND DOWN_!" An angry voice called out, Ruby turned to see an angry Winter at the doorway. Blake and Yang standing open mouthed at the entrance as the androids in the room switched their weapons back to safety.

Winter stepped forward with both hands behind her back, "What are you doing?! Do you realize you could have gotten yourself killed?!"

"There was a woman! She had syringes and a rose petal and…" Ruby began, but Winter threw up her hand.

"Calmly… _please_ ," She ordered.

Ruby collected herself, "I found the assassin and she was going to go into Weiss's room, it was a nurse, she had syringes and…"

Winter cut her off, "That was a decoy!" she called one of the androids, "go get Magenta, let her know this operation is a bust." The android walked off, to fetch the decoy nurse.

Winter returned her glare back to Ruby, "That was our best chance to catch the assassin and now you've ruined it! We put out our best agent and were going to put out Wiess to sweeten the deal to draw whoever it was out! Now people are going to talk and the operation is blown!" She then motioned to the crowd of patients, nurses, and doctors who had all congregated outside.

Ruby sulked over to where Yang and Blake stood, "Hey go easy on her! She thought her friend was in danger and was going to be killed." Yang said defensively, the two sisters haughtily squared the other up. Before one could set the other off and start a brawl right there in the hospital, the android returned.

"We have been unsuccessful in locating agent Magenta." The metallic voice called out, Winter put a hand to her head, "Probably getting a drink, yet again, that woman loves her…"

"AAAAGGGHHH!" A high pitched yell filled the hallways, Blake, Yang and Ruby all looked at each other, Winter turned and sped out of the room. A small crowd had congregated around the janitors' room, Winter reached the door and let out a gasp.

Ruby, Blake and Yang took a glimpse, it wasn't pretty.

A woman laid slumped over inside, dead. There was no sign of a struggle or any violent actions or use of force. Winter walked forward and looked at her neck, a small puncture wound was near her jugular.

" _Magenta…"_ Was all Winter could muster as she took her fingers and closed the woman's dead, glossy eyes.

She turned and faced the trio of hunters and took a heavy breath. "Looks like you just thwarted an assassin once again."

"How? Wiess, isn't even here." Yang said, Winter looked at her blankly and walked back to the room door or what little remained. She then walked over to the door adjacent to the room and flicked it open, inside…

"WIESSSS!" Ruby cried as she threw herself into the heiress arms.

"Ru- _OWWWWWW_!" Weiss screamed out weakly as Ruby slammed into her, Weiss tried to swat her off, but Ruby was having none of it. Winter looked concerned, but Yang and Blake simply rolled their eyes as Ruby ghosted over Weiss and her injury. The hole was gone, but an ugly bruise remained in its place. " _Ruubbbyyyy!"_ Weiss whined, Ruby finally relented and gave her a hug, Blake and Yang followed suite Weiss was in no mood to fight them off as she embraced them all in happiness, feeling safe for the first time in a while.

Winter walked up to Ruby, "I need to go setup a perimeter for C.S.I and the detectives to investigate. Weiss will be allowed to leave and rest up in her dorm, I get a feeling she'll be safer there." She then turned and walked out swiftly.

Weiss watched winter leave with confusion, she also noticed the shattered door on the other side of the hall. "What happened?" She asked, Ruby looked back in concern at the shattered door.

Yang let out a chuckle, "Well, let's just say Ruby seems to have a new penchant for pissing off assassins and messing up their jobs." She joked, Weiss however went wide eyed with fear and pulled herself closer to Ruby.

"A-a-assassin? Here!?" Weiss shocked Blake and Yang as tears began to form in her eyes and she pulled herself into Ruby, Ruby shuffled deeper into her bed. First, because she enjoyed Weiss's clinginess. Second, she didn't want Weiss to pull the IV out of her arm, as Weiss lurched forward into Ruby's arm.

They laid there until a nurse, not the one Ruby had encountered, came an untethered Weiss from the monitors and IV. Weiss walked weakly into a wheelchair and was led to the back of the hospital where an armored vehicle awaited. The reunited team sat inside, it was a Sunday so Weiss hadn't missed any classes. "Ozpin has offered to give you the day off tomorrow if you want it." Blake mentioned, Weiss looked at them with annoyance, she had a perfect attendance.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed, it was clear she was feeling better, however Blake and Yang noticed she was still clinging to Ruby. Ruby didn't seem to mind as she gently stroked her back, but seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Soon they stood in front of the dorms at Beacon. Blake, Yang, and Weiss went down the path to the rooms, Ruby on the other hand…

"You guys go, I have something to take care of." Ruby called, Yang and Blake looked at each other and shrugged, Weiss seemed to be reluctant, but let her go on.

…

Ozpin was filing through old archival documents on his computer, he went through reports of some of the first students he could remember entering beacon. Glynda sat next to him looking at the reports that scrolled past.

"What is it your looking for?" Glynda asked, he had been sitting motionless, watching the reports scroll by for the last 3 hours.

"Something I might have missed." Was the only response given.

 _ding_

The elevator opened which was odd, Ozpin had cancelled all his meetings for the day, even Ironwood had respectfully given him his space. The doors parted to reveal a familiar red head and troublemaker, at least according to Glynda.

"Ms. Rose, this is an unexpected visit, I'm sorry but I'm a little busy at the moment." Ozpin said calmly, but Ruby stepped forward, Glynda raised an eye brow at her boldness.

"I know and I'm really sorry! But Weiss was nearly attacked by the same person who we fought at the village and…" Glynda threw up her hand.

"Silence girl! Professor Ozpin said he was busy so come back…" Ozpin threw up his hand and Glynda went silent.

"Weiss was attacked again?" He asked with concern, Ruby nodded. "How do you know it was the same attacker?"

Ruby took a deep breath and sighed, "Her eyes…she had the same eyes." Ozpin looked at her intently and Glynda checked her tablet.

"Yes, here is the report now," she flicked from her scroll onto Ozpin's screen. He quickly went over the reports.

"So, a specialist is dead, Weiss is alive and the assassin still remains unsuccessful." Glynda said with amazement, Ozpin gave Ruby on nod of approval.

"Thank you Ruby, this information will be invaluable to helping us capture whoever is responsible for these attacks, you are dismissed." Glynda said, but Ruby stayed put.

"Sir…" Ruby let out a sigh, it was clear _something_ troubling the girl. "I…I was wondering…if you…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "What do you know about my mom?"

That was an interesting question, "Mrs. Rose why do you ask such a question?" The two seemed to lean forward in expectancy.

Ruby breathed heavily as if she were about to pass out, she looked at them with a very stoic expression.

"Because the woman I bumped into at the hospital looked like almost exactly like her…"

...

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **My deepest apologies for not posting anything for a while. I have been writing, but college has started a new semester and with it all new craziness which has left me unable to edit. Hopefully, i'll be able to start a more regular schedule for posting and you won't be left in the wind. Until then don't forget to leave a review, i love your comments and suggestions!**

 **Sincerely**

 **Mr. Sharp**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Pains

Chapter 5:

"Not possible." Yang said, Ruby had returned nearly an hour after the group had split. She came in and after several minutes of giving a thousand-yard stare, Yang demanded to her to spill. They all sat around as Ruby spoke, their eyes went wide as Ruby made her bold claim.

"How could you even say that!" Yang said angrily, her eyes beginning to tinge red as she looked at Ruby whom refused to make eye contact with her.

"Yang! I'm not sure who it is, I'm just saying it's what I saw. Mom wasn't always perfect and I don't know… it could be someone completely different, but that was what I saw." Ruby said, there was sadness in her voice, Yang's eyes went blood red. Before Yang could act Weiss stepped out from her shower, in a frilly night gown she smirked at the whole scene.

"Let's get some sleep," Weiss said dryly, Yang turned away from Ruby and decided to let it go for now. Blake turned off the lights and used her night vision to navigate to her and Yang's bunk. Ruby rolled over in her bed and tried to sleep, a few minutes later she felt a tapping on her shoulder, she turned over.

" _Weiss?"_ Ruby said sleepily, Weiss put a hand to her mouth and simply slipped in the bed with her. Ruby couldn't blame her, _they were both tired and scared._

They laid there in silence, staring at each other, neither were able to sleep. Ruby began to talk, "My mom never wanted for me to be a hunter…" Her words lingered in the air. Weiss turned her head to look at her, "She didn't like the thought of me doing this."

"What made her change her mind?" Weiss asked quietly, Ruby let out a pained smile.

"Stubbornness and a lucky strike."

… _BEFORE…_

 _SWISH_!

 _TWACK_!

It was mid-afternoon, Qrow, Summer, Tai, and the new woman, Mrs. Scarlatina, had taken a break. They had been standing around when they heard noises coming from the other side of the cabin. They came around to see a red head and blonde sparring, Yang was using her fists and Ruby was using a broom. Tai had walked up to check Yang's form, it wasn't much of a contest. Yang, older and with more experience, was dancing circles around her younger sister. Although she was stronger, Yang still allowed her sister to get some hits in and gave her pointers, all in all it was a very adorable thing to watch.

"Good job Ruby!"

 _SWISH!_

"Remember to capitalize and repost!"

TWACK!

"Good block!"

After a few minutes, Tai decided to intervene, "Ok Yang! Go get ready for class at signal, they are having a seminar on dust today!" Yang lit up at the idea and stopped her lessons with Ruby, running inside to get into more suitable attire. Ruby watched her go somewhat frustrated, she walked over to a fence post and began to spare with it.

TWACK!

Summer walked over to her, "Ruby, enough…"

TWACK!

Ruby ignored her and kept on with her imaginary duel.

TWACK!

Summer gave an annoyed look, prying the handle from Ruby's tiny hands and pulled her to face Summer, but Ruby merely turned away, refusing to look at her mother.

" _Ruby, look at me._ " Ruby slowly turned, tears in her eyes as she looked at her mother, she let out a sigh, now it was her turn to look away.

"I…want…to be…a hunter." Ruby said, tears and snot were running down her face which Summer then wiped away, despite that Ruby's words were firm and pronounced.

Summer looked at Ruby with determined eyes and a calm face, "Ruby, we've talked about this, you are not ready." Ruby looked at her, breathing heavily, summer let her go. Ruby turned around and walked back to where Summer had placed the broom.

"Ruby, don't you dare!" Summer said in a warning tone, but Ruby kept walking and passed it. She walked over to where summer kept her scythe, before Summer could even speak or act, Ruby kicked it over and then took off around the house. She made a step before Summer caught her and began to whoop her bottom.

"Is this normal?" Mrs. Scarlatina whispered over to Qrow as Ruby began to scream, Qrow looked at the bunny Faunus. "My daughter and I have spats all the time, but this is a bit… _much_."

"No, most of the time it turns into an all-out brawl with our weapons." Ignoring the woman's shocked expression, he pulled out his flask and was disappointed to find it empty, he would have to fix that.

He and Mrs. Scarlatina went inside, Ruby stood up after Summer had doled out her punishment. She was teary eyed and sore, but still defiant. She seemed to be think of something, but let it pass and ran inside and into her and Yang's room.

Summer let her go and decided not to follow, Yang came downstairs wearing her school uniform with Tai still in his usual attire. She sent them on their way and went to go treat her house guest to some food. Ruby sat in her room, she pulled out a book from under the bed and began to read about fairy tales and hunters, eventually Summer came up to see a sleeping red head, her book acting like blanket. She pulled the book away and pulled up a blanket to keep the chill in the room at bay, she picked up the book and read the chapter Ruby had looked at over and over.

"The Snow King & The Huntress," she said aloud, she looked at the innocent sleeping red head. "No… I won't lose you like a lost your grandmother, my friends…" she gently rubbed a hand across her daughters face while tears began to stream down hers.

…. _THE NEXT DAY…_

It was a sunny mid-day in the clearing, the dogwoods and roses billowed in the gentle breeze, strawberry bushes sat at the edge of the woods. However, in the quiet of the clearing a small red head used a practice scythe.

 _Got to go faster,_ Ruby thought to herself.

Qrow leaned against a dogwood watching the scene. As per Summers orders, he wouldn't teach her, but that didn't mean he couldn't _supervise._ "I'm not allowed to tell you that you should use the force from one strike into the next, _bbuuttt…_."

Ruby was getting better now; her use of a scythe had definitely improved from when she first picked up the weapon. He watched as she spun it around her and giggled with excitement, unfortunately it began to get away from her and flung out of her hands.

"Uh-oh…" Ruby would say in a low tone, then she would let out a laugh and retrieve it and the process would start all over again. Qrow winced though because although she was significantly improved, she still had a lot of training to go before she was ready to be formidable and with Summer not letting her train that seemed unlikely.

 _Faster…_ Ruby thought, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. From the edge of a clearing a white cloak emerged from the shadows and walked over to Qrow.

"Summer," Qrow acknowledged, Summer nodded to him and then looked over at Ruby with annoyance.

"Why does she keep this up? I thought by now she would have gotten bored of this and started doing something else." Qrow let out a chuckle.

"To much of her mother in her."

Summer walked over to Ruby, "Ruby, that's enough."

Ruby saw her mother and began to run away, Summer moved swiftly after her.

 _Got to go faster!_ Ruby thought, she was feeling tired, but pushed her self, Summer loomed closer.

 _Faster!_ Summer was on top of her, in a few seconds she would yank it out of her hands and give her a whooping.

 _FASTER!_

 _TWOOSH!_

Qrow straightened up from where he was leaning, his flask hit the dirt.

Summer froze, her face in shock.

Ruby turned and looked at Summer in confusion, _how did she get so far away?_ She then noticed the rose petals floating in the air, it took a second for her to realize what it happened, but when it did she began to giggle madly. Qrow smiled and began to laugh, "So the daughter follows in the footsteps in the mother?" Summer gave Qrow a glare and went over to Ruby.

 _TWOOSH!_

Summer seemed to materialize next to Ruby, she went to grab the wooden scythe.

 _TWISH!_

Summer was still reaching when she realized she was grabbing into open air. She looked up to see Ruby standing a few yards away, a devious smile plastered to her face. The six-year-old was drunk with power, she whipped the scythe around her and got into a crude stance. "Face me!" She cried, Summer looked at her in shock for a moment, "Ruby, sweetie please!" She looked to Qrow for support, but he threw up her hands.

"You don't want me to train her, then you can discipline her, I think I'll just enjoy the show. He picked up a stick and threw it at her. "Let the war of the roses rage!" He said, he then picked up his flask and leaned back against the tree. Summer looked at Qrow with anger and threw down the stick.

"Just because I don't want her to be a hunter doesn't mean I'm going to fight her!" She said angrily, she then whipped around just in time to see Ruby barreling towards her. She acted on instinct.

TWISH!

Qrow let out a shout as Summers blade came a mere hairs breath from striking Ruby, the blade cleaved the wooden practice scythe clean in two. Summer froze for a split second and Ruby, following Yang's advice, capitalized.

"RAAAWWWWRRR!"- _TWOOSH_!

TWACK!

"AHH! SHIT!" Summer yelled, Ruby stopped mid-motion and put a hand to her mouth. Mommy _never_ used that kind of language.

Qrow jumped up towards the two, Summer had her face buried in her hands, "Let me look," He said calmly, grabbing Summer and making her look towards him. "Geez," he hissed, "she got you good with that one," as he looked her over. She was bleeding from a busted nose and her left eye was turning blue with swelling.

Ruby looked on, frozen in place, "ma…mama?" She flinched when Summer whipped her head towards her, Summer let out a sigh.

"Sweetie…it's …its ok." She lifted the child up into her arms, Qrow helped her by putting her free arm over his and carrying her scythe for her. He also hoped it helped him get out of trouble with her, but judging by the expression she gave him when their eyes met, that was looking less likely. Together the three walked back to the cabin.

…PRESENT…

"You really smacked your own mother?" Weiss whispered incredulously, a smile on her face, Ruby smiled slyly.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe me." She laughed, " So what's your story?"

Weiss's smile lessened, "Good night Ruby."

"Good night Weiss."


	6. Chapter 6: Crosshairs

It was an early morning when Ruby woke up in a cold sweat, she had flashes of dreams. None of them pleasant, she was running after someone in the dark woods. No matter how hard she tried, the cloaked figure remained just out of her range, after while it began to dissolve into white petals. She suddenly watched as the shadows cast by the forest began forming into Grimm, all of them slashing angrily at her. They had just gotten a hold of her when she came awake with a faint scream, she felt someone become tense beside her. She looked to see Weiss staring at her with groggy annoyance.

" _Ruby…you dolt…what are you doing in my bed?"_ She asked in a pouty manner, Ruby collected herself and let out a 'humpf!'

"Who's bed?" Ruby asked calmly, Weiss looked around, her eyes going wide.

 _Snap!_

Both of the girls looked up to see Yang and Blake standing across the room from them, Yang holding a scroll in her hand.

"Hey ya' two snuggle bugs! Getting into a _Weiss_ relationship I see! Don't worry I'm sure everything will be just _roses_!" She laughed as Ruby and Weiss went red. A glyph appeared underneath Yang, "hmm?"

SWISSH! CR-CR-CRACK!

Within seconds, Yang was frozen within a block of ice from the waist down.

"Weiss!" Blake said in a stunned whisper as she began to laugh, Weiss threw up her hands in defense.

"Wasn't me, I don't even have my sword!" She said, jumping down and looked at Yang, the blonde closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open revealing crimson blood irises.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Ruby screamed, flames slowly swirled around Yang as the ice let out a vicious hiss, steam rolling off the sides. Blake and Weiss jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"RAAAAGH!" TWOOSH!

The dorm room was engulfed in an explosion of warm steam and cooling mist. As it cleared, Yang held her golden locks with concern. "Dammit!" She whined, "I just got it straight, now it's frizzed again!"

"Impressive," A voice called out, the girls whipped around to see Winter standing in their doorway. "Most aren't able to escape out without a little help."

"Winter!" Weiss cried as she opened the bathroom door, she ran forward and was about to hug her when she froze and tried to collect herself. "I mean, it's good to see you sister." Winter stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you to."

"It's nice to see you again," Ruby said, "but why are you here?" Winter looked at her and let go of her sister, she then addressed the team.

"I am here with my squad as a personal security detail for Weiss, we shall remain until the assassin is caught."

"Oh that's nice…wait, what?" Weiss had frozen at the last few words, "What do you mean, 'until the assassin is caught'?" She looked at Winter suspiciously.

"I will be staying to watch over you, until the assassin is apprehended." Winter said, calmly but her gestures were a tad more… _forced_ this time.

"B-b-but…" Weiss started, Winter tapped her across the back of the head.

" _Enough!_ This is not for debate, now go get dressed, you have class today!" Weiss looked as though she had been told _to make dinner…and clean the dishes_. The heiress slinked into the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind her. Winter turned her gaze upon the rest of the team with a smile, "Does anyone have any questions?"

With that, the rest of the team seemed to spring to life. Finding anything they needed to do and working on it immediately. Yang went to go find some hairspray, possibly from Pyrrha. Blake ran out to the library so fast a shadow clone was left lingering for a few seconds, and Ruby…well.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Ruby asked as she looked up at the specialist. Winter seemed taken aback by how calm and happy Ruby was.

"Shouldn't you be doing _something_?" She asked, she was still unhappy about how this girl had ruined their sting operation. However, she did come close to stopping the assassin and was only doing it because she thought her sister was inside. She looked at the timid girl and tried a softer approach. "It is getting close to school time, don't you have homework to go over?" The red head looked up at her.

"Well Wiess helped me with all of my homework last night and we weren't planning on anything study related till later tonight." Winter looked at her with curiosity.

"Does she help you a lot?"

"Yep! She the greatest BFF I could ever hope for!" Ruby said cheerfully, her scroll buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and read a message. "That's funny, Ozpin just said he wanted to meet me in his personal office. Welp! See ya' later Winter!" With that Ruby sped out of the room, a few trails of petals left in her wake.

Winter looked on in her direction, "BFF's huh?" She turned and walked up to the bathroom, Weiss stepped out, now fully dressed and froze.

"What do you need sister?" Weiss asked carefully, her sister looked at her slyly.

"What time do your classes begin?"

"Nine Forty-Five?"

Winter walked to the door and turned back to her, "Walk with me."

…ELSEWHERE…

 _Ding_

"Ah! Mrs. Rose, what brings you to my office?" Ozpin said in surprise, Mrs. Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen.

"You called for me?" Ruby said in confusion, Ozpin thought for a moment.

"Glynda probably scheduled it, she does manage a majority of my meetings and what they are about." He stated, "What seems to be troubling you dear?"

Ruby looked up at him in surprise, "What, me? Oh no I'm fine!" Ruby said melodramatically, but Ozpin gave her a knowing look.

"Mrs. Rose, it may be no surprise to you that I've been doing my job for years. While not as glamourous as most think, one of the skills I've acquired is knowing when someone is distressed." He watched as the girls' cheerfulness fell and her worry surfaced. She looked at him, "I'm worried about Weiss, about what will happen…this assassin seems to be everywhere, and…" Ozpin stopped her.

"Mrs. Rose I assure you, this facility is under lock and key. No one can enter and leave without us knowing, it is safe to say that Mrs. Schnee is safe and sound."

Ruby just looked down at her feet. "This mission has also brought back some bad memories."

Ozpin looked at her sympathetically, "We can't change the past Ms. Rose, only hope to fix the present and make a brighter future." Ozpin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know your mother would be proud of you." Ruby stepped back and looked down in discomfort.

 _Ding!_

Ruby and Ozpin looked as Glynda stepped out of the elevator, lost in her scroll. She absentmindedly walked over to Ozpin before noticing Ruby, she seemed surprise.

"Ms. Rose, what brings you here?" She said formally, Ruby looked at her quizzically.

"I got an alert to come here." She whipped out her scroll and showed it to Glynda, Glynda pursed her lip at the message.

"I never sent a message for you to come here…"

"If you didn't, then who did?" Ozpin asked Glynda, Ruby felt her stomach begin to jump into her throat.

 _CRACK!-POW!-_ _POW!-_ _POW!_

" _no…"_ Was all Ruby could muster before flying to the closing elevator, she slammed on the button rapidly. The door began to close again, but a hand shot threw, Ozpin stepped inside with Glynda in tow.

"Step aside Ms. Rose," Ozpin said firmly, Ruby shirked to the back of the wall as Ozpin walked over to the panel and held the ground floor button. The light on the button changed from green to red and Ruby was thrown to the floor as the elevator zipped down much quicker than anticipated. As it came to a stop the door dinged and slowly opened.

 _CRACK!-POW!-_ _POW!-_ _POW!_

A second shot, the assassin had missed …that meant…

"WEISS!"

THWOOSH!

Ozpin and Glynda were thrown to the ground as an angry swarm of rose petals flew off with vengeance. In the distance a rocket could be heard taking off as scythe and wielder converged on each other's trajectory. Ruby didn't even slow to fiddle with the door, instead using her semblance to rip the door of and retrieve her instrument of destruction.

"That girl needs a lot more discipline." Glynda said, dusting herself off as she stood up.

"With the amount of potential, she already possesses she'd be a force to be reckon with even for you." Ozpin said as he stood up and watched a trail of rose petals float to the ground. Glynda snorted in response, but knew how accurate his words were…if she were anything like her mother, Glynda shivered at the thought.

… _MEANWHILE…_

Green dust…it is useful in many ways.

It can be used to create powerful shockwaves that could smash any nearby object. In Wiess's opinion it was pretty in crystal form and was one of her favorite colors. However, Weiss right now wished she had any other kind. Blue, red, hell even purple would be just fine, but green was the only thing she had left in her barrels. She couldn't make any real useful Glyphs with it and as energy projection went it had nowhere the range she needed it to go.

 _Mental note: Study on glyphs that use long range attacks and green dust,_ Weiss thought to herself _…well if I survive this anyway._

She and her sister were pinned between the school building and a pile of boulders that helped make a small fountain, a literal rock and hard place. No entrances to the building were nearby and the school green was the only thing beyond the little pile she and her sister had taken refuge in, all attempts to flee would be catastrophic.

It had started as she and Winter were walking along the school grounds talking about her and her team. Winter had just brought up a surprising topic.

"So how is your relationship with your team leader?" Winter asked softly, Weiss froze at the comment.

"What do you mean? I already told you Ruby is a very… _interesting_ leader." She said, but Winter raised a brow, Weiss went red and looked around not daring to meet her sisters' eyes. "She has her flaws sure, but I trust her as a capable teammate. It can be very interesting having her around, you never know what to expect and in all honesty…sometimes …I actually…hey what's that over there?"

"Weiss don't change the subject, answer me." Winter demanded, still keeping her soft tone.

"No seriously, _what_ is that?" She pointed off in the distance, Winter let out an aggravated sigh and turned to where she was pointing. She pointed at one of the many hills that overlooked the school to the east.

"What are you talking about? I don't see…wait…" Winter caught a glimpse, she froze and waited…there it was again. A faint shimmer glinted in the midday sun, Weiss walked up behind Winter.

"What is…" Before Weiss could even finish her sentence Winter threw up a Glyph. "Yip!" Weiss couldn't even react before both her and her sister were incased in ice. Weiss couldn't breathe, _what has she done!_ She thought, _she'll suffocate us!_

However, the release was almost more terrifying.

 ** _SMASH!_**

Both her and Winter were flung back, before she could even grasp her bearings, Weiss felt a strong pair of hands yank her behind the pile we they were currently using for cover. "Looks like we're stuck." Winter stated, she began to glance over the uppermost rock before jerking back down.

 _POOM! CRACK! -POW! -_ _POW! -_ _POW!_

Dust and dirt flew into the air where her head had been a second before. "Damn! That sniper has us ranked and filed!" Winter whistled in admiration, Weiss looked at her with annoyance.

"Well! What do we do!" Weiss cried out.

"Wait for a miracle…" Winter said calmly, Weiss looked at her with fear. The two sat in the small nook and waited…for all of three seconds.

 _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! TWOOSH!_

"What on earth!" Winter exclaimed, Weiss didn't even look up. Instead, a small smile cracked across her face.

"You asked for a miracle, didn't you?"

Ruby had arrived.

….

Ruby had run and then flown onto a pillar and surveyed her surroundings, at first, she couldn't see anything and was beginning to worry she might never find Wiess when the third shot rang out. She whipped her head around to the east side of the school and the out reaching hills, it was there she saw the faint glimmer of a scope. She didn't waste any time and whipped Crescent Rose into sniper form and began to fire towards the shimmer. Her shots were wildly off target at first, but that wasn't the point of it. Ruby's priority was to force the sniper's attention on her.

She didn't have to wait long…

 _ZIP- ZIP- ZIP CRACK! POW!_ _POW!_ _POW!_

Three bullets whipped by her, now it was Ruby's turn to take cover. She quickly dropped from her vantage point and rested behind the pillar, she looked over to see that Weiss and Winter had gotten free from their position and were beginning to run inside. Wiess locked eyes with Ruby and surprisingly mothed a teary eyed 'thank you' before Winter yanked her inside the building.

Ruby smiled for a second before taking a breath and whipping from behind the pillar. The glimmer was gone…She searched for it for several minutes, but to no avail.

"Huh…Guess she left." Ruby muttered and lowered her rifle, whipping it back into a scythe and then it's compact form. She turned to go walk back into the building.

 _TWISH! THUMP!_

Ruby was sent flying into a pillar, her body going rigid before falling limp onto the grass below.

" _I have had enough of your interference!"_ A woman said in menacing tone. Ruby's eyes cracked opened groggily, the world seemed to be an out of focus painting. Like the ones, Weiss invited her to see in Vale, but unlike those paintings a dark shadow loomed in the center of her vision. "It's time to end this _now."_ The shadow seemed to extend its proportions until a lone claw rested high above the rest of her frame. Ruby didn't need her vision to focus to know that it was a scythe, Ruby tensed…. _wait,_ she thought.

 _Wait…wait…wait…_ The woman began to swing her scythe in a downward arc.

 _NOW!_

Ruby blasted forward, grabbing her scythe in the process, she went to whip around.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby heard as a hand grabbed her throat and slammed her into the dirt. She looked up to see the same masked woman she had encountered earlier. This was the woman who had hurt Weiss, Ruby threw her foot up kicking the assassin in the back of the head, she rolled away and brought up her scythe and locked eyes with her. Ruby did not hesitate to slice at her, but the assassin jumped back on instinct, she glared at Ruby from behind the mask.

The two blades clashed.

 _CLING! SHREEEEIIKK!_

 _TWOOSH!_

 _BLAM! BLAM! SWASH! BOOM!_

The courtyard quickly became engulfed in sparks and rose petals as a red and pink blur battled it out. A sliver light on both would collide together creating a shower of golden sparks. Ruby using her bullets to give her enough speed to stay out of the assassin's deadly grasp. The assassin using her semblance and a combination of white dust flash bangs that would blind Ruby whenever she got to close.

Ruby switched her scythe into the upright position and twirled the blade around her in a deadly dance, the assassin went on the defensive. Dancing in and out of the blades, the fight had turned into a deathly ballet of sorts, each holding the other just at bay.

In the end, it came down to just raw experience which unfortunately gave the assassin the upper hand. She waited patiently then, as Ruby's blade dipped down after an arc the assassin stepped on it and used her other foot to kick ruby away from Crescent Rose. Ruby was beginning to tumble back, but she though quickly using her semblance to speed past her and retrieve her scythe, the assassin kicked her and Ruby tumbled away. Slowly, Ruby stood up, when she turned to look back the assassin held her scythe, now back into a rifle, aloft and aimed it at Ruby.

"So, girl, will you be a good huntress and quit? Or will I have to shoot off an appendage to bring you to heel?" She asked, Ruby stood defiantly a slight smile on her face. The assassin began to aim at Ruby's left hand.

"I have a question?" Ruby asked holding her hand up in a fist as the assassin trailed it, she then lowered her rifle.

" _What?"_ She asked in annoyance.

"How much of a punch do those white flashy things have?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Not much unless you're up close, _why do you ask?"_ The assassin asked suspiciously. Ruby merely let out a chuckle and unclenched her fist, five pins fell out.

The assassin quickly looked down to see all her remaining flash grenades had the pins pulled, normally having a thirty second delay unless she pushed a button to shorten the timer. She calmly looked back at Ruby, " _You mother-_ "

 _BOOM!_

The blast sent a small cushion of air past Ruby, the red head covering her ears. A few seconds she let go, but a vicious ringing had filled them, the area around her was covered in smoke from the flash grenades. Ruby saw Crescent Rose and went to pick it up, "Their you are my baby!" She happily cheered.

It was mere instinct that caused her to flip forward.

TWISH!

Ruby saw her reflection in the assassin's blade as it past under her, she brought up Crescent Rose and fired point blank in the direction before hoping back.

"ARRRAAAAGHHH!" The woman screamed, the dust began to clear. Her helmet laid shattered on the ground, the assassin herself was on the ground her face turned away. She grabbed her scythe, and turned toward Ruby. Ruby nearly dropped her weapon at the sight, it was the same face she had seen at the hospital she also noticed another thing, her hair. She had primarily dark hair with red at the tips, strands of gray giving away her age however. She was definitely an older fighter, but still just as dangerous.

"M-mom?" Was the only thing that she could muster out, the woman looked at her and chuckled.

"I'm not your mother child," she then raised her scythe, "but I can bring you closer to her."

 _CLICK! BOOM!_

An explosion rocked the woman and Ruby, "RUBY!" Yang yelled, the blonde completely engulfed in flames with eyes red with blood rage. She sent a barrage of shots towards the shadowy assassin. Blake, Winter, Team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda were close behind, the assassin turned to face Yang. Instantly, Yang's flames winked out and lilac reclaimed her irises, Yang froze to a complete halt.

"S-s-s… _mom?!"_ She asked incredulously, the woman smiled at her and struck.

TWISH!

With a simple slash Yang went flying, slamming into the fountain at the front of the school.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, her mind snapped back to focus and she brought her scythe into an upward slash. The assassin went flying, she quickly went into form and twirled into stance, but upon looking at the amount of people about to descend on her she rested and laughed, looking over to Ruby.

"Nice fighting kid," She said coyly, "but next time, _I won't be holding back_." She then closed her eyes.

A white streak flew past Ruby as Winter went in for the kill.

FWOOSH!

The woman exploded into roses petals which seemed to scatter everywhere, after a few seconds they disappeared in all direction. Winter looked around in disappointment, "She's not dead… _yet."_ She then turned her eyes upon Ruby who looked at her happily. "Is Weiss ok?" Winter nodded in response, Ruby let out a sigh and began to walk to Yang and Blake. "It's about time! What…What t-to-took y-ou so …long?"

Now that things had settled down a bit, Ruby began to notice how tired she was. She had taken a pretty merciless beating at the hands of the assassin and it was beginning to catch up to her.

"Ms. Rose?" Winter called to her, it seemed to Ruby though as if she was calling for her through a tunnel

Her vision began to dim, "Ms. Rose?!"

She felt her feet give out from under her, she was falling…until she wasn't.

"I got her," Blake called out, it seemed like an echo to Ruby. Her vision was going…going…going…

She finally passed out…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Allies and Adversaries

Ruby woke to a pounding in her head, she cracked her eyes open to a soft light. She realized she was in her dorm room and Weiss's bed, she looked around as several figures came into focus. "Yang…Blake?" She said, the bumblebee duo looked at her and smiled softly.

" _Hey, you…_ Weiss of you to wake up finally." Yang said her smile widening to a grin, Ruby gave her a blank look.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days…"

"WHAT!" Ruby squealed, Blake slapped her across the back of the head.

" _No,_ it's only been a couple of hours." She said calmly, Ruby relaxed a bit. Yang, who was still rubbing her head, turned to Blake with annoyance and swiped at her.

 _SHOOP!_

Instead of popping the dark-haired warrior she instead grappled with shadow, Blake standing a few feet away.

" _Humph!_ No fair kit-kat!" Yang pouted, the two of them started to toy with each other, forgetting Ruby in the process. The red head merely sighed and smiled, she went to adjust herself in her bed but found something holding her hand. She glanced further back to see Weiss holding her hand, slumped over in a chair asleep. Ruby blushed a little at the sight, gently, she tried to move her hand away. Weiss jolted awake and whipped around trying to grab her bearings. Upon remembering where she was, she stretched and popped her neck and back. Her eyes slowly went down and locked with Ruby's, a moment passed.

"Gah!" Weiss squeaked, she quickly let go of Ruby's hand, but her cheeks gave away her embarrassment with the tell-tell crimson staining them. Ruby herself was blushing hard, blood roaring in her ears, she looked away only to look at Yang and Blake. The to had ended their spat and were smiling bashfully at the duo.

"Well looks like these two love birds need some time to themselves." Yang said in a sultry voice, Weiss looked at her indignantly.

 _"Excuse me!"_ She exclaimed, Yang threw her hands up in defense.

"You certainly seemed to be enjoying closer sleeping arrangements." Blake interjected, Weiss lowered her head, no way to really explain that off. Perhaps because…deep down…she…she actually…kinda…

"That's big talk considering your choice in literature, or perhaps you would feel fine to read a chapter… _aloud._ " Weiss said, her sharp wit pushing away wherever her train of thought was going. Blake was on the backfoot, it was her turn to feel her blood rush in mortification.

"I…I… _I…_ " Blake was having a harder time putting her thoughts together, her wit was not as quick nor as sharp. In the end, it was Yang who came in for the rebound, or so she thought.

"It's okay Blakey!" She said with a smile, "your smut is perfectly fine," Blake buried her face in her arms. " _So long as you practice what you learn with_ _ **me**_ _."_ Yang whispered, Blake's cat ears shot into the forward and upright position, she turned slowly towards Yang in shock.

"Uh…Blake? Your nose is bleeding." Ruby said, the faunas brought her fingers to her nose and pulled them back to reveal crimson, rivers of which immediately began to pick up speed and drip on the floor.

"Oh no! _Blake!_ " Yang said with concern, she quickly grabbed her and together they went into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"What are they doing?" Ruby asked as the minutes ticked by, Weiss looked at the door and smirked.

"Nothing that would be rated PG, that's for sure." She smarted, she then turned and walked back to the desk and picked up her scroll. "It ten o'clock, time for bed. We got a busy day for tomorrow and you didn't remember to do Professor Oobleck's assignment on Grimm's effect on the desert tribes of Vacuo, did you?" Weiss said with a grimace, but it was Ruby's turn to surprise.

"Actually, before I went to see professor Ozpin I met with Pyrrha and she helped me with it. It's almost finished, all I need to finish is the conclusion." She went to sit up, but Weiss stopped her.

"We'll deal with it in the morning, ok?" Weiss asked calmly, Ruby nodded in agreement. Even though she had just woken up she was still very tired, her whole body felt like one long, miserable bruise. She laid there for a second before turning to Weiss.

"I guess you'll take top bunk?" Ruby said with mild disappointment, she really enjoyed her top spot. It was like an eagle's perch where she could be all…eagle-y…she didn't know, she just enjoyed being up. Weiss however scoffed at her bunk.

"As if! This thing doesn't even look remotely safe!" Ruby watched as Weiss slipped in beside her, Ruby herself managing enough strength to scooch over if only just a bit. Ruby turned over trying to get some sleep. Eventually, Yang and Blake emerged from the bathroom and as Weiss noticed, masked in the scent of air fresheners. Two cotton balls were stuffed into Blake's nose filled with red but had stemmed the streams of blood, Weiss laughed a bit as they looked like to pieces of sushi sticking out of her nose. However, one look from Blake and Yang at her and Ruby's… _situation_ , and the laughter ceased.

The darkness covered the team as the lights went out.

…...

Ruby stood, a young, care-free girl, as she was in the meadow dancing with her tiny weapon.

 _TWISH! TWOOSH! SWOOSH!_

She swung her scythe around and around, she was going to be a huntress! A warrior! She was going to save everyone and going on missions! She laughed gaily as she swung ' _crescent'_ around and around.

 _TWISH! TWOOSH!_ _CLING!_

Ruby jumped in surprise as her blade contacted something. She looked to see a long metallic blade locked with her own. Her eyes followed it to see a long…dark…cloaked…mom?

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Ruby asked innocently, but her mother gave her a cold stoic expression. She slowly began to raise her scythe. "Mommy?" Her blade rose high overhead, tears began to stream down the woman's face.

" _MOMMY!_ "

 _TWOOSH!_ _SWISH!_

Ruby jumped back just barely in time, a cut across the front of her dress near the abdomen, her senses came to her and she found herself wielding Crescent Rose...or something close to it, she stood up defiantly before the woman in front of her. "You _are_ not my mother!" She was taken aback at how… _mature_ her voice had sounded, her voice…it wasn't her own.

" _ruby…"_

Ruby heard the voice but couldn't place the 'who' nor the 'where'. She turned her attention to back to the woman, who all the while had been standing completely still, her eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly she burst forward, Ruby was ready and determined, the two clashed.

 _PANG!_

Unexpectedly, both of the blades shattered, immediately Ruby's aura kicked in as she was pelted with shards of metal. After a few seconds, she uncovered her face and looked down at herself.

"What the…!?" She didn't have a scratch on her and somehow her clothes had changed as well. She looked over at the woman, who was much worse off. She was covered it cuts and shards of metal sticking out of her as blood began to ooze forth covering her dark outfit with a red sheen.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, her voice sounded familiar. The woman looked up at her and gave her a bloodied smile.

" _a-a…better q-qq-uestio-…w-w-who a-re y-y-you?"_ She croaked with a creepy smile, weakly pointing at Ruby, with her last words she went limp and her hands fell to her side. She was gone.

Ruby breathed heavily, tears began to form in her eyes, she used her cloak to dry them.

But wait…this cloak was… white. Ruby looked down and grabbed a piece of her blade and looked in to the reflection.

She found Summer staring back at her.

She dropped the piece of metal in shock, and looked at her hands…her mother's hands.

" _ruby…"_ A voice called out softly, Ruby whipped around looking desperately to find who the voice belonged to, but to no avail.

"no…" Ruby whimpered, but all she heard was Summers voice. She began to sob as she dropped to her knees and buried her face. " _no-no-no_ …"

" _ruby…ruby,"_ suddenly the world around her began to fall away. Crescent Rose was gone, the woman was gone, and she was surrounded by shadow. She weakly tried to stand up, but found that she couldn't as a pair of red eyes appeared from the black abyss that now surrounded her. A Ursa major appeared, it towered over her, Ruby felt her body shiver with the cold fear of death that loomed over her. It pounced upon her, it's teeth ready to tear flesh from bone.

Somewhere a girl screamed.

…

"Ruby! Ruby… _RUBY!"_ Weiss yelled laying up and shaking Ruby, Blake and Yang had been standing nearby with concern. Ruby had broken out in a cold sweat and had been tossing and turning violently for the past five minutes. Suddenly, Ruby's eyes snapped open with abject terror in them, "AHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she then paused and looked around her eyes welling with tears.

She then burst into sobs and grabbed onto Weiss, sobbing into her shoulders. "I-I-I I just want to be me! I don't want to be like her! She never wanted me to be a hunter…I…I…I HATED HER…and…now… _I'm so sorry…and I can't tell her! I can't …even…tell…her…"_ Ruby croaked out those last words, her throat raw as she continued to bawl. Weiss wasn't sure what she meant, but those last words, she gently grabbed Ruby and pulled her into her arms. Weiss and Blake looked at Yang who simply shrugged, she didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She went to go comfort her sister, but Weiss waved her off. Instead, she hoisted Ruby up and carried her into the bathroom, after sitting her on the counter. Weiss used toilet paper to dry her eyes and waited for her to quiet down.

"Think you're ready to go back to bed?" Weiss said with a soft and calm demeanor, that seemed surprisingly warm for someone like her. Ruby looked at her with bloodshot eyes, wiping away some of the snot that had crusted down her nose, Weiss tried to not act to disgusted. They got back into bed, the clock showing it was well past midnight, but neither could sleep. Weiss couldn't out of fear of what might happen outside her sleep, Ruby was trapped by the fear of what awaited within. They both ended up staring at each other, Weiss decided to speak.

"It's ok," She said softly, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said, Ruby looked downcast in sorrow.

"I really don't…but if I don't…" She looked up to Weiss, "we'll probably just end up right back here."

"Well… what happened?" Weiss inquired timidly, Ruby took a deep breath.

"I have relived this time after time, it doesn't get any easier even though I thought it would." She said sadly, Weiss felt a chill run down her spin as she stared deep into two, haunted silver disks. "It was a rainy morning…"

… _BEFORE…_

Rain fell in a light downpour, it made a low roar as it tapped on the roof of the cabin. A fire lit the tiny living room, it's warmth dispelling the cold chill from the rain. Yang had left with Tai hours earlier to go to school, normally the weather would be perfect for sleeping in, warm cookies, and a good story. However, the stove was empty and turned off, the couch was empty and left proper. Outside, a woman stood in a white cloak, watching with an apathetic expression as a red blur flew around a target striking and slashing at it with a small scythe.

TWIP! TWOOSH! THWACK!

Her strength and skill with the weapon had improved thanks to Qrows 'friendly hints'. Summer smirked, she was still mad at him for that, if he hadn't she would have probably lost interest by now. As it was, she was now having to _supervise_ as Ruby attacked the target. She had caught her whispering to Tai, asking about Signal. The new semester was coming up and with-it, sign-ups and trials. Ruby was nervous, she was able to start her first semester after break and there were two options. Combat school, for prospective hunters in the making and Pinto Academy for everyone else. Summer remained silent, not offering the faintest hint of criticism, instead opting to silently observe.

TWIP! TWOOSH! THWACK!

Summer tapped her foot impatiently, Ruby was nowhere near prepared for the trials at signal and she was perfectly fine with that. She had no desire for her daughter to join the hunt, it wasn't like the fairy tales made it out to be. Ruby would realize that in time and thank her for keeping her out of it, Qrow was wrong in his assumptions. However, she was beginning to get tired of standing in the rain and she certainly didn't want Ruby to catch a cold.

TWIP! TWOOSH! THWACK!

"Sweetie!" Summer called, the blur came to a stop as Ruby came into form, panting profusely as she pushed herself as far as her powers would let her. They were a new, a new part of her to explore, and Ruby was eager to see what boundaries she could find and overcome. She looked up to her mother, "It's time for us to head inside! I don't want you to catch a cold while we're away!" To Summers relief the child relented to her wishes and walked with her back inside, placing her scythe she had begun to lovingly call ' _Crescent'_ in the broom closet. Quietly, Summer made dinner for the two, neither saying a word due to the 'incident' that happened a few days ago. Summer having to explain to Tai how her eye had gotten swollen, her aura taking care of it shortly thereafter. Tai and Qrow were elated at the sight of Ruby's semblance. _'She gets her mother's speed and my charm!'_ Tai had proclaimed proudly.

 _'I don't know about charm, perhaps her blonde moments and definitely her stubbornness.'_ Qrow retorted, smiling as Tai deflated a bit and glared at him, Summer herself chuckled at the memory.

She let out a sigh, Ruby looked at her. Ruby finally spoke up, "Mom…" Summer looked up to her.

"Yes?"

"Yang is about to be out on break."

"Yep, are you looking forward to spending some time with your sister?"

Ruby nodded earnestly, "Yeah, it'll be great! She's already got these cool new gauntlets she worked on at school that she wants to show me!" Summer smiled happily, but Ruby continued.

"They have signups for signal coming up, some of my friends are joining…" Ruby said, Summer said nothing, she went on.

"I was wondering…" Summer let out a sigh, and Ruby smirked. The two braced themselves for the upcoming conversation.

"Ruby…we've talked about this for nearly a month! You're too young and unprepared! Maybe later, I'm not sure I even want you to! Those trials aren't for the faint of heart, you need to have some skills before you can take them, you can't just waltz in and expect to succeed." Summer pointed out, Ruby merely slumped down and twiddled at her food with a fork. Summer sat up in victory and began to eat.

"…I'd be skilled if my mother was actually _good and taught me."_

Summers fork dropped back on her plate.

 _"Excuse me!"_ She said in astonished anger, Ruby looked at her defiantly.

"I said _'IF MY MOTHER WAS ACTUALLY GOOD AND TAUGHT ME! I'D PROBABLY BE TRAINED!'"_ Ruby yelled, she then sat back and looked at her mother boldly. Summer was hot with anger, "How _dare_ you say such a thing! Your father and I are very good and work very hard helping others!"

"Except me!" Ruby cried, "Yang gets to train, my friends mom and dad's train with them all the time! But you won't even let me train with Uncle Qrow!"

"Ruby _enough!_ I have had it with your attitude young lady!" Summer said, she stood up and leaned over the table, Ruby stood up on her chair, matching her.

"I've had it with _you_! Everyone gets to celebrate when they figure out their semblance! You just treated it like a problem!"

Summers anger boiled as she felt bile churn in her stomach to the point of nausea. "Young lady…you march right upstairs! No cookies for a month!" Ruby's face fell, her gaze downward as she pushed out from the table and slowly walked up to the stairs. Summer sat back down, putting a hand to her head, she looked back to see Ruby glaring at her threw the railing. Summer gave her a warning look, "Upstairs… _now."_

"…I hate you…" Ruby said lowly, a special kind of bitterness in her voice and a glare to prove that she meant it. Summer felt her heart shatter as she lowered her head and slowly began to sob, but she stopped and looked back at Ruby with a mixture of sadness and anger, the red head showing no signs of regret.

"I…I…" She abruptly stood up and walked outside, Ruby simply continued upstairs and walked in her room to cry.

… _LATER…_

Ruby felt a hand on her back gently stroking her, she twisted around as her vision came into focus. " _D…Daddy_?" Tai sat over her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey kiddo." He said softly, "how ya been?" He pulled her into his arms as Ruby clung to him, still half asleep.

" _TIRED."_ Ruby yawned, Tai laughed for a second before his face went serious.

"Mommy told me you said somethings that hurt her feelings, is that true?" Tai asked, Ruby merely shook her head, but looked away guiltily. "We're about to go, Mrs. Petunia is going to watch over you and Yang while we are gone. I think you should go downstairs and apologize to her." Ruby took a breath and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and waking up fully.

"No, she's a big meanie. She won't even let me train!" Ruby cried out, but Tai silenced her.

"That's still no reason to say what you said. Listen, like what she wants for you or not you are still family. I suggest be kind to her, think about all your mother has done for you." Ruby thought about all the things her mother had done with her, making cookies, picking strawberries, exploring the woods. Tears began to run down her eyes, Tai was satisfied.

"I think you should apologize, you may think being a hunter is good, but it really isn't. Just give it time and when your older you'll understand." Ruby wiped them away and hopped down running down stairs, she saw the white cloaked woman in the living room and plowed into her.

" _I'm…"_ Ruby started, but the ' _sorry'_ stuck in her throat. Was she willing to give up on her dreams? To no longer be a hero? To help those in need like in the stories?

Ruby let go and stood back and looked up to Summer, her eyes filled with a longing for Ruby to say what she was about to say. " _I'm…_ I'm…" Summers hope slightly faded, Ruby deflated.

"I…want…"

Summers hope began to drain.

"I…" Ruby tried to, but couldn't bring herself to look into her mother's eyes. Ruby hit her knees and lowered her head. She just couldn't bring herself to say it…she couldn't give away her dreams. Her mother towered over her, all hope in her eyes had vanished, replaced with disappointment as she crossed her arms.

"Ruby…" Summer said, Ruby herself let out a small sob, she couldn't bring herself to even look up. "I'm _disappointed_ in you." She walked over to where Tai stood, Qrow and Mrs. Scarlatina were outside waiting for them. "We'll talk about this when we get back and discuss school. We'll have to get you a blue and silver uniform."

Ruby saw red, those were the colors of Pinto Academy, not combat school. Ruby felt ill, she had never experienced the emotions she was currently having. She slowly stood up and looked at her mother in feverish rage.

"I… HOPE… YOU… DIE!"

Those words hung in the air, and there was no taking them back. Ruby's eyes went wide with regret, she went to speak.

"Don't!" Her mother said sternly, causing Ruby to flinch. She looked at her with sad eyes, "be careful using those kind of words," she said callously, as she towered over her daughter like a white marble monolith.

" _They might just come true._ "

Before Ruby could even say a word, Summer whipped around and went out the door. Tai looked at his daughter, hot with anger. "Bed… _now."_ Ruby ran back up the stairs, regretting ever having come down in the first place. She began to sob into her pillow until she fell into a deep sleep from crying.

… _PRESENT…_

"That was the last thing I ever told her…" Ruby said, tears silently streamed down her eyes as she told her story, "and that's not even the worst part!" She sobbed, Weiss using some tissue she had taken from the bathroom. Weiss looked at her with calm, sympathetic eyes. "What is it? Just tell me." She cooed as she held Ruby close. Ruby closed her eyes and tensed as if the words she was about to say were actually hurting her. "I don't even know if I would want to apologize…"

Weiss's eyes went wide with astonishment, "What do you mean?"

Ruby calmed her sobbing to get the word out, "After she was gone dad let me become a hunter, I loved it, I still do! But I …I didn't mean to say those things! Why Weiss! Why did she not let me! Why was she…she…o-o-oh why?!" Ruby broke down into sobbing again, Weiss didn't know what to say, for once the heiress was at a complete loss.

"Ruby…why didn't you ever tell me, or yang for that matter?" Ruby tried to explain, but Wiess could barely understand her amongst her sobs. So Weiss simply grabbed her close and let her cry onto her shoulder. After a while Ruby had fallen back to sleep, Weiss was swiftly behind her. Absentmindedly, she checked her scroll for the time.

 _4:30,_ she thought, _so much for sleep._

Slowly, she drifted off to dreams of a lone girl crying in the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lethal Lesson

"…Wiess…can… _can you pass me some coffee?_ " Ruby yawned tiredly, team RWBY looked beyond exhausted as professor Port went in detail about how he single handedly fought an army of Ursa with only a spoon and his youthful charm. Blake was trying to listen in with her usual skepticism and read one of her many books, Yang had been acting strange with a frown portraying her to be deep in thought, Weiss was more annoying than usual and Ruby looked like she was a zombie in search of caffeine more than brains.

"No Ruby, I already told you I didn't have time to make any." Weiss said sharply, while she had no trouble talking, her thoughts had been cloudy all day and she was more fidgety than usual. The two had not spoken about last night, normally Weiss wouldn't want to or even care, but now…

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG

Soon, the bell rang and team RWBY found themselves escorted by Winter and her androids to the dorm. Feelings of bored and being trapped quickly set in. Winter and the robotic guards remained out in the hall, team JNPR had been unfortunate enough to get caught the night before sneaking into their dorm after a late mission. Weiss chuckled at the memory of Jaune being tazered by an android, it was borderline therapeutic. Ruby was passed out on her own bed, her feet dangling off the sides. Blake was reading another book from her assorted collection and Yang… the blonde was using her hand to prop up her chin, clearly in deep thought. Weiss looked up from doing her homework for the next day and towards Yang, Yang glanced over to her.

"Is everything ok?" Weiss asked, Yang merely smirked and tried to go back to her brooding. Weiss let out a sigh and stood up, she walked over to Yang who looked up at her with mild annoyance. "I'm going for a walk, I would like to have a body guard with me and would prefer it be you rather than one of those androids."

Yang looked at her with more annoyance and now some confusion added in, "Why not ask Winter?" Weiss tensed up a bit and blushed. "She can be a _bit…prying…look_ would you please just come with me?" Weiss pleaded desperately, Yang rolled her eyes and groaned, slowly getting up. "Where to, _ice queen_?" Yang asked dryly, Weiss scowled at the name, and thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Follow me…"

...

A few minutes later Weiss and Yang found themselves standing outside of a small iron gate surrounded by hedges. "Here we go." Weiss grunted as she pushed open the door and stepped into a familiar garden. Yang looked around, "this place is nice, but did we really have to climb to the roof and slide down a drainage pipe to get here?" Weiss looked back at her as they walked inside, "do you really want my sister to be hawking us and everything we are doing? And I do mean _everything._ "

"Point taken," Yang quipped as they made their way to a small bench beside the gurgling fountain, the birds still splashing playfully in the water. They sat there for a few seconds in silence simply taking in the atmosphere, "So…why come out here?" Yang asked nonchalantly, Weiss held her hands in her lap. "I needed to ask you somethings…" Yang looked away from the fountain to Weiss. "…about?" She asked impatiently, Weiss looked down as her hands tightened their clasp on each other. Weiss abruptly stood up, "… _f-forget it, this was mistake we should probably hea-_ " She felt a hand grab her own, she looked down to see Yang taking a deep breath.

"Sit back down." She said calmly, "I'm sorry if I seem so distant, I've just got... a _lot_ on my mind." Weiss sat down and looked at her with an honest smile, "I think we're both a little in over our heads as it stands. Hopefully, our future won't be to _Blake."_ Yang looked over at Weiss in mild shock, _Wiess…doing puns!?_

"Are you feeling ok?" Yang asked with sincere worry, Weiss shook her head with a laugh. " _Probably not_ …What is troubling you though?" Yang shook her head and put her hands to her temples, she looked at Weiss with a grimace, " _the assassin."_ Yang stood up and began to pace, her eyes began to turn red. "It's just…the woman…she…she."

"She looks like your mom?" Weiss interjected, Ruby had mentioned it the night before and Weiss recalled Yang muttering about it after stumbling into the dorm after Ruby's fight. Yang froze and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Yeah…she looks a lot like Summer." She went back to pacing, "I just don't get it! Dad told me about how Summer…how she…she's gone. That's was the end of it…but now? This woman is not her, just…no…she can't be! _Right?_ " As Yang spoke flames began to radiate from her body licking and writhing in the air, Weiss looked at her suspiciously, "It's less to do with her being your possible mother and more that you don't want her to be, isn't it?"

Yang looked at her and closed her eyes, the flames dissipated and the warmth radiating from her seemed to lessen. She lowered her head, "…afterwards, when it was all over…Dad was…despondent, it was just me, him, and Ruby. I don't even remember how Ruby felt, she was … _quiet_ …for a long time afterwards. It took Uncle Qrow training her before she even began to speak again, and once she started signal she came back around." Weiss began to notice water streaming down Yang's face, at first, she thought it was sweat, but Weiss quickly realized it was tears. Yang plopped down beside Weiss, " _I_ was the one who helped Ruby get ready for class each day. _I_ was the one who had to learn how to make cookies," She let out a bitter laugh, "nearly burnt down the cabin once or twice, but _I_ learned!"

Weiss could tell Yang was hurting, but she wasn't really sure how to deal with it. Empathy was not her strongest emotion, she settled by gently patting Yang on the back. It seemed to be enough to satisfy Yang as after a few minutes she looked up to Weiss with a smile, wiping away tears from her eyes. "Thanks for letting me vent, I usually have Blake by my side, but I get the feeling she is tired of hearing it." She said, she then sniffed a bit and looked at Weiss with concern. "So, what was your problem?" Weiss froze up, she did not want to divulge what Ruby had told her, especially after what Yang had just told her. "I-um…It was…"

" _WIESS FLURRY SCHNEE!"_ A voice yelled, Yang whipped around, locking ember celica into firing. Thankfully, she held off to see who it was, Yang came face to face with a furious Winter. Yang went to speak, " _SILENCE!"_ Winter hissed as she walked over to her sister, Yang glared at her in annoyance. Wiess let out a sigh, this _wasn't_ going to be pretty.

… _MEANWHILE…_

"Room 245…Room 245…hmmm!" Ruby pondered, she walked down a corridor she had never been down before. It was kind of intimidating, it had started shortly after Weiss and Yang had left. Her scroll had dinged and she slowly awakened from her slumber with a groan. " _She lives!"_ Blake had commented sarcastically, Ruby rolled around for a few seconds, sleepily searching for her scroll. She finally found it and opened it up, "huh, Ozpin says he would like to meet me at room 245…do you know where that is?" She turned to Blake who gave her a blank look and a shrug. Ruby let out a yawn and hopped down, "Guess i had better start looking now rather than later."

With that Ruby set out an began her quest to find Room 245, she passed Winter on her way out. "Hello Mrs. Rose," she said calmly, "where will you be heading to day?" Ruby looked at her and shrugged, "Room 245 wherever that is!" She chirped, Winter gave her a soft smile. "Will my sister be accompanying you? She has been in that room an awfully long time."

"Nope! In fact, I haven't seen her for quite a while since she left with Yang, at least that's what Blake told me. She's safe though if she's with Yang…unless Weiss takes her to a hair salon…then she is doomed." Ruby said with a nervous smile, her smile quickly faded with the look Winter gave as her soft smile disappeared and a confusion replaced it. She walked swiftly down to the room and Ruby decided it would be best to get a move on, Weiss's sister could be scary. However, she seemed nice as well, like Yang only prettier. Ruby skipped and hopped down the hallways, occasionally used her semblance to rush down the halls towards the classrooms. She read as the number jumped from ten's to twenties to thirties, "this will be a piece of cake!"

Thirty minutes later, Ruby was beginning to regret saying those words. "ARGH!, why can't I find a stupid door! _You allude me as a prey does its predator._ " She moaned in defeat as she sat against a wall and slid down to the floor, a few minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the hall, but didn't bother to look. "Umm, Red?" Ruby looked up to see a familiar pair of sunglasses, "Coco!" Ruby cried tiredly, her eyes still red from a lack of sleep. "Oh it so good to see you! I need help!" The fashionista crossed her arms and looked at her pitifully, "clearly, what are you doing here? This is the hall for second years and why are you on the floor? You're acting strange, did Yang tell you about our stash!?"

Ruby looked at her confused, "What stash?" Coco froze up, "Forget you heard that," she said menacingly, Ruby merely shook her head and got to the point. "I'm looking for room 245, please tell me you know where it is!" Coco looked at her with confusion, "it's right down at the end of the hall and to the left, why are you heading there?" Ruby didn't explain, instead she hugged her and began to fly down the hall. "Thanks! You're the best!" Before Coco could speak, a trail of rose petals were all that remained. "That's…that's Dr. Claymore's class, why?" Coco shook it off and merely readjusted her glasses and went to go meet her team, there is no way a first year would be going to an advance class this soon. Even if she did, Dr. Claymore would shoot her down.

...

Ruby stood outside the classroom, she took a deep breath and then stepped inside. The classroom itself was cozy with a mixture of polished wood and bronze painted the room a fire mantel held red dust crystals which radiated a soothing heat, pictures up on the wall. Ruby noticed a stairwell which lead downward, she heard voices and decided to followed it down. She came into a dimly lit hallway with plain white walls which extended far, far down the way. Ruby realized quickly it was a firing range, unlike Professor Peach's class though, it was far longer as it extended into a dark void.

"Ms. Rose," A voice called out, Ruby jumped with fright and tripped over something mushy and cold, she turned to see several pale bodies.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Ruby crawled backward against someone and looked up to see a creature with four green eyes. She reached for a scythe that wasn't there, she let out a whimper in fear. "Ms. Rose!" A familiar voice called, Ruby looked up and the lights came on to full brightness. Blinding her for a second, when her vision cleared she saw Ozpin and a very peculiar looking man. "Professor Ozpin! What is this nightmarish place?!"

"Nightmarish place? This is my classroom!" The peculiar man said indignantly, Ruby looked at him in more detail now that the lights where on. The four green eyes were some kind of cool googles that glowed, the man lifted them to reveal a tired pair of brown eyes underneath. He wore a kind suit that hugged his body closely showing toned muscles underneath, his hair was brown with flecks of grey sticking out in it and in his beard. He looked familiar for some reason, but Ruby couldn't quiet place it.

"Ms. Rose, this is Professor Claymore. Professor, Ms. Ruby Rose." Ruby looked at him in shock, she had heard this name before! This man was in some of the weapons magazines! Particularly with sniper rifles, Ruby was a big fan of some of his tips and tricks to maximize scope efficiency and accuracy. She eagerly went to shake his hand, but the man merely looked down and snorted. He turned to Ozpin, " _This_ is the girl you've been telling me about?" He looked her up and down, "not much to go on here Ozzy." Ozpin motioned to the gun range which Ruby could now look down, she also noticed the pale bodies were actually target dummies that were unnervingly realistic. "How about a demonstration?" Ozpin said calmly, Professor Claymore nodded in approval and Ruby laughed gleefully. "Ok! I'll go get Crescent Rose and …" Professor Claymore waved up his hand, "No need girl. If you want to prove yourself you'll use this." He went to a cabinet and opened a locked door, he pulled out a massive rifle. Suddenly, the image was complete, " _you look like the assassin!"_ Ruby blurted out, putting a hand to her mouth afterwards. The professor merely laughed, "I'd bet so, this is a tactical combat suit. It is meant for stealth and to provide a low profile in a fire fight."

Ruby could see what he meant, whenever he walked into the shadows he became harder to see, only an outline of his body Ruby was able to define. "This is your instrument," he then threw the gun at Ruby which she almost dropped due to the unexpected weight. "Now, play me a symphony!" He said, pointing to targets that sat at the far end of the range, Ruby gulped, she had never fired that far before. "Umm…can I get a little closer?" Ruby asked timidly, Professor Claymore let out a shocked gasp. "This is what counts as a hunter! Ozpin, who you letting into the school these days!" Ruby looked at him indignantly.

 _TWOOSH!_

She laid down resting the butt of the gun against the top of her shoulder, she used the optics to hone into one of the targets and began to do her least favorite subject, math. She began to compensate for distance, and range it took her about a minute in all. While she was doing that she began to focus on her breathing and her heartbeat. At first, she heard nothing, but a few seconds a leveling her breath the familiar rush of blood in her ears began to form a rhythm. She squeezed down on the trigger slowly…

KER-POW!

At first, it appeared she had missed, Ruby lowered her head and disappointment. "Looks like she grazed it." Ozpin noted, Ruby turned to look at him only to see that he was looking down the range with a pair of binoculars. Ruby looked down the scope at the target she had aimed at, it was clean, but the target a few feet to the left was oozing a green slime out of its side. "Yeah, but she wasn't aiming at that one. Weren't you short stuff?"Claymore noted, Ruby let out a sigh, "Yes, sir…" Ruby said lowly, the man let out a laugh. "Your honesty is commendable kid." Ruby stood up and picked up the rifle, she handed it back to the man. "Here you go, sorry for wasting your time." She slowly walked back up the way she came, Ozpin walked over to him. Professor Claymore had walked over to the cabinet and set the rifle back into its place, as he closed it he noticed something on top of the cabinet, a rose petal.

"What are your thoughts?" Ozpin asked him, he picked up the petal and examined it. "She is better than some of the second years I've started out with…that being said she is still _very rough."_ He turned and looked at Ozpin, "You said her name was Ruby Rose, she wouldn't happen to be related to a Ms.-"

"Summer Rose? Yes, she is her daughter." Ozpin said calmly, he looked at the grizzled Professor with intrigue, "Certainly that doesn't mean much considering you never go on a person's lineage or are you softening up after all these years?" Professor Claymore merely laughed, "Hell no! However, she does so some skill and if she is in the kind of unique circumstances you say she is…" He looked down at the rose petal.

…

Ruby began to walk down the hallway, she felt miserable, blowing it in front of a professor Ozpin and that teacher. She hissed a bit when she thought of the teacher, _stupid teacher! All 'hey Ruby shoot this target I put on the other side of the continent!'_ "Hey red!" A voice called, she looked up to see team CVFY. _Oh great!_ She thought, _an audience!_ She walked over to them. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, Coco went to speak but Velvet got ahead of her, "She wanted to see what you were doing in Professor Claymore's class!" Coco gave her a pained look, Velvet put a hand to her mouth, "Oops! Sorry Coco!" The fashionista waving her off, "we just got out of class and wanted to see what you found out." Ruby looked at them dejectedly, "Well…not much…I…"

"Ms. Rose!" A voice called out, Ruby looked to see Professor Claymore standing outside of his door. "Lessons start tomorrow at four thirty, be late once and they stop, I expect your arse to be here five minutes early as well." He then strolled back inside and closed the door, Ruby slowly looked back at Coco, stars in her eyes. "I GET TO TAKE ADVANCE LESSONS WITH FREAKING JACK CLAYMORE!" She cheered, she hugged Velvet who cheered happily for her. "Oh! I gotta go tell my team!"

TWOOSH!

Ruby was gone, Coco's mouth was agape. Velvet looked on in the direction Ruby went, "That's nice, but then again it's always nice to see Ruby so happy. She always so cheerful, even on a bad day." She failed to notice Yatsuhashi and Foxs' vehement hand waving, Coco turned to her. "S-s-she got an advance class with Dr. Claymore…before me…" Coco seemed to be unsettled, she threw an arm around Fox for support, "guys we're going on a shopping spree, _now_." Velvet looked at her with confusion, she went to say something but then noticed the looks her other teammates were giving her. It was never wise to further distress a woman who carried a Gatling gun for a purse.

… _LATER…_

"Did you go anywhere?!" Yang asked Blake, the faunas looked over at her as they both got cozy for the night. "No, I only had two classes today and they both got cancelled." She said happily, "that leaves me with plenty of time to …read and relax." She said calmly, however slightly blushing at the last part though. "Ugh! Such a waste of time if you ask me!" Weiss complained as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Ruby was sitting in the middle of the room with Crescent Rose, she had been tinkering with it for nearly two hours. "Sis, give it a rest already!" Yang whined, but Ruby was having none of it. "I just need to finish adjusting the scope!" She complained, Yang crossed her arms and glared at the oblivious red head. "Cut her some slack Yang," Blake said casually, "It's not every day you get to take advance lessons." Blake said, giving a rare smile at Ruby who positively beamed back at her and went back to fidgeting with the scope some more.

A few minutes later, Ruby put in the towel with Crescent Rose and stowed it away, satisfied with her work. The group all went to their respective beds and killed the lights, time passed and Ruby found it difficult to sleep. She closed her eyes, soon she felt her sheets being moved. She didn't even open her eyes this time as Weiss slid in beside her, "I thought you said my bed was unsafe?" She heard a slight grunt of annoyance, "I'm willing to look past that for now…" The two laid there in silence for an untold amount of time.

"You know…you're really…interesting…" Weiss said softly, Ruby's eyes opened and she looked at Weiss with curiosity. "What do you mean?" Weiss took a deep breath and looked at her unsurely, but closed her eyes forced herself to continue. "I mean if I was you I would have been elated at the chance to not be a hunter." Ruby looked at her with even more curiosity, "stop looking at me like that," Weiss said dryly. Ruby glanced away, "what makes you think I was looking at you?"

"Ruby…" Weiss chided, but Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm sorry! but it's just, why would you never want to be a hunter? It's so awesome!" Weiss looked at her with sad eyes that told of a deep pain, she began her tale.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Loneliest of All

A small girl stood feebly against a massive knight, in her hands, a small rapier that looked like a metal wand than a dangerous weapon, shadow surrounded them as a bright light shined down. The knight slowly swung a massive great sword it had been carrying on its shoulder, down toward the little white-haired child who closed her eyes as she timidly swung her blade against the knights.

 _Clink!_

The knight froze stopping its blade from continuing onward as it ran into her blade, it then swung his sword back into place and gave the heiress a salute. Wiess smiled at the knight and gave a small curtsy, suddenly lights around the duo flashed to life revealing a windowless room covered in pasty blue and white hues. Weiss looked back up at the knight which remained motionless and still in form, it's silvery armor shining in the bright stage lights. Its reflection revealed her to be wearing a small white and blue dress with a knee-high skirt frilled with silvery bows all around it.

 _"_ _NO! NO! NO!"_ A harsh voice called out, Weiss flinched at the sound and turned to see a white-haired woman in her atlas military uniform, even though she hadn't been in the military for years. Willow walked up and towered over the tiny heiress in annoyance bordering on anger. "You need to repost with authority! Don't be timid! Do you want to live!"

Weiss looked down at her shoes and twiddled her fingers, "I just didn't want to hurt Mr. Knight, there's no reason to be mean." She said softly, Willow rolled her eyes, "Weiss, you are a Schnee! There are going to be enemies who come after you... your brother, do you want to be defenseless? Your father may be head of the company, but I am in charge of your personal training and I _will ._ " She then turned and looked at the knight, "One day you will be facing abominations beyond your comprehension, some humanoid, some not." She turned to look back at Weiss with a confident smile, "You will be the specialist who makes the difference between chaos and order." She then pointed to the knight, "now on this time I want you to attack! Do not hold back!" Willow walked off the arena, and the lights darkened so that it was just Weiss and the knight, she looked up at the empty helm.

 _"BEGIN!"_

This time the knight didn't move, Weiss waited patiently. "Weiss!" Willow yelled, unseen from the shadows, " _Attack! Now!_ " Weiss flinched at her mother's harsh words, she looked up at the silver warrior. " _Sorry Mr. Knight…"_ She then swung her blade at the knight's shins.

SHINK!

Weiss looked at the where she had struck, a smooth dark grey line stood out from the polished surface of the armor, Weiss rubbed the armor and looked up to the knight. "Mr. Knight, are you ok?" The automaton only responded by saluting the tiny heiress, Weiss giggled. "I knew you'd be ok!" The lights flicked on, Willow stood mere feet from Weiss looking thoroughly ticked, Weiss scrambled behind the knight in fear.

 _"Augh!_ Weiss! You need to strike with more authority!" Willow said, she then pointed off the arena, "go sit and watch me do it and this time I expect you to be _paying attention!"_ Weiss sadly walked off the stage and down to a nearby couch, she hoped up onto it and then turned to watch her mother. "Knight, remove protocol 77 and commence training demonstration, authority: Willow Schnee." The knight gave a salute once more, but this time rushed forward to attack. It swung at Willow, but the woman used her semblance to dodge backwards, the knights blade missed plunging down into the ground in front of her. she ran up the blade and then the knights arm.

 _TWISH!_

She landed gracefully behind the knight, while the silver mech remained frozen in place, Weiss let out a gasp and held her breath as an uneasy silence fell. Suddenly, a white line appeared around the knights' neck and it slowly began to fall backwards.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The knight impacted on the floor, it's head rolling away from its body into the shadows off the stage. Willow stood up and confidently blew a few strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes, she saw Weiss running on the stage towards her. "I needed that," She said to herself as the lights flashed on, she then turned to Weiss. "Did you see my repost? You need to practice using the blade as an exten-" Weiss ran past her.

" _MR. KNIGHT!"_ She cried, Weiss dropped to her knees next to its massive chest and looked the massive metal man over frantically, but there was nothing to be done. " _n-n-no…"_ She whispered as she began to cry silently against the metal giant's massive breastplate, _"…you were my only friend…"_ Willow looked at Weiss curled up against the knight, unsure how to proceed, "Weiss…" She said softly, the tiny heiress looked at her with red eyes, sniffing loudly as she tried to hold back the tears. Willow looked away and rolled her eyes, "…let's just go get started on your reading…" She said with disappointment at her daughter's behavior, "I need a drink anyway…" She reached out a hand and Weiss took it as they began to walk to the exit. As they walked back she turned one last time to look upon what remained of the silver knight.

"You need to be stronger Weiss," Willow chided. "Friends are just distractions, you need to focus on your mission." Weiss wiped away some of the tears resting on her cheek, "… _ok…"_ Weiss said lowly, she didn't look up, otherwise she would have seen her mother nod in satisfaction as the two continued on their way. Soon, the duo found themselves standing in a small room with a single desk facing a board upon which the alphabet had been inscribed in ornate cursive. "Take a seat and grab a pencil." Willow instructed, Weiss silently did as she was told. "Ok, now practice on your " _R's"_ for today." Weiss lowered her pencil to write, but before it pencil could even contact paper a servant opened the door.

"Mrs. Schnee!" The woman called urgently, she was in a full maid outfit, her hair in a blue bonnet and a white dress that went down to her ankles. The woman was slightly panting, "Your son is crying! We tried to calm him, but he continues to cry out for you." Willow let out a sigh and dismissed her with a hand wave, "I'll be gone for a few minutes. When I get back I _expect_ to see that paper full of "R's" and don't even _think_ about doodling or no deserts for a week!"

Weiss merely nodded, Willow turned and walked out the door, the door shut with a dull _thud_ and Weiss found herself alone. She put down the pencil and reached into the single drawer and pulled out a crud drawing of her and the knight. Tears slowly trickled down her face.

"… _I'm sorry…"_

That was all she could say before she wadded up the drawing and put it into the trash can next to her desk, she picked up her pencil and began her work.

… _PRESENT…_

Ruby looked at Weiss with tears in her eyes as they laid in ruby's bunk, " _Poor_ _Mr. Knight!"_ Ruby cried. Weiss only rolled her eyes at Ruby's antics, "You dolt! He wasn't even real! Still…It was hard, at least as a child…by that point Winter had left against father's wishes to go to the school in Atlas. She always dreamed to be a specialist, at least more than me. I got over the knight and went on to become the huntress I am now." Weiss said proudly, she suddenly felt a tight embrace. " _That doesn't matter,"_ Ruby whispered to her, _"He was your friend and friends are not something you can just find anywhere, their special…I'm sorry you had to go through that…"_ Weiss was going to say something snarky and shove her away, but something held her back. "… _Thank you Ruby…"_ With that, the two feel asleep and had the most peaceful rest they had felt in a long time.

… _THE NEXT DAY…_

Dr. Claymore sat in his office sipping on tea, he loved a good dark jasmine roast. It tasted smooth, and soothed his aching soul, he sat listening to the ticking tock on the wall. In the dark room, Claymore felt at peace as he felt the warmth radiating from the fire place. Here, he was alone with his thoughts and memories, he took a deep breath and went into a meditative state pushing away any negative thoughts. Amongst his mental exercises, a lingering thought seemed to pester him calling him out of his peaceful void, but not bringing forth any details. He was forgetting something, but what? His answer eluded him, but began to draw closer, his eyes opened.

 _TWOOSH!_

" _Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to barge in, but I wasn't sure if I was late and!...and…"_ Ruby panted, it was obvious she had been running. She slowly collapsed onto the floor, Claymore looked up at the clock. "Four minutes early…" He said admirably, Ruby looked up beaming hope. "However, as I recall I asked you to be here five minutes before training…" Ruby looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, but Claymore let out a sigh, "…don't be upset, _be better!_ " He sounded firm, but encouraging. "Have a seat," the professor motioned, ruby immediately took a seat. She was glad she was off her feet, the professor poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Drink," He said calmly, "No thank you I already had a cup of water from the dining hall and…" The professor threw up a hand, " _drink…"_ He said with a little more authority, Ruby flinched a bit and took a sip. It tasted good enough, she eyed him suspiciously though, "I assure you it is tea, nothing more, you will understand why later."

Ruby did as she was told, "Close your eyes," the professor said in a calm tone, Ruby did so apprehensively. "Focus on your breathing and clear your thoughts." Ruby sat their, eyes closed, but as Claymore watched her brow crinkled and she began to flex her nose and mouth, the seconds ticked by. "…umm…why are we doing this?" Claymore let out a sigh, and stood up. "That is enough for now."

Ruby's eyes shot open and she jumped, "Ok! What next?" Claymore merely sighed, "follow me." A few seconds later they were standing in the gun range. He went to the cabinet and unlocked it showing several different fire arms. He handed her one with a wood grain stock and smooth black finish on the barrel, a small scope sat atop the engine. Ruby inspected it with glee, Claymore then began to tap some buttons that where on a panel in the wall. The lights down the range flickered on and at the end were several targets fresh for her to pick off. Ruby went down into position and began to aim in the sights before turning to look at the professor, Claymore looked at her with a raised brow, "Well don't just sit there,fire away!"

CRACK! – POW! - POW! – POW!

CRACK! – POW! - POW! – POW!

CRACK! – POW! - POW! – POW!

Ruby let out a grin, that was the farthest she had ever shot! What was better was she had actually hit two of the target!

Claymore looked down range using a spotter scope, a single ocular with a incredible range. He smirked at what he found, " _tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…_ That will do for now." Afterwards, the two found themselves standing back up at his desk. "So…how'd I do?" Ruby asked happily as she watched the older man shift through different lens settings, he looked at her with slight bemusement, "you failed… badly."

" _WHAT!?"_

Claymore didn't even bother looking up at the red head, "Your form and composure was…left wanting to say the least. You are too eager and uppity, you lack the calm and selectivity necessary to be a good sniper." He exclaimed, Ruby looked at him pouty but confused. "What does that mean? Why did you make me drink that tea, _it was nice though,_ and what about my cheeriness? I'll have you know at signal I was named most spirited _three time in a row!_ " Claymore rubbed his temples and let out a sigh before looking up to Ruby, a gleam in his eyes. "Let's start at the beginning," he then pointed to the cups and eloquent kettle on the desk. "Jasmin tea, aside from being very delicious, also contains a chemical which can reduce stress and relax tension in the muscles. In the hands of a trained sniper it can steady a shot, improve accuracy and is a god-send if you don't happen to have Baclofen handy. Next your form, or should I say lack thereof…you aren't posturing correctly, but that is only a minor problem that needs training and repletion. Your biggest problem of all is patience."

Ruby put her hands up, "Hey! I'm plenty patient…for the most part…kind of…well…Look! So what if I'm not patient! It's not like that's important in a fight! I" Claymore shot up abruptly, startling Ruby in the process, he looked at her with contempt. " _DON'T YOU DARE!"_ He hissed menacingly, causing Ruby to flinch and whimper, Claymore paused to reform and draw back his anger. " _There…_ There is a _lot_ of friends and colleges who have died because of impatience." He walked slowly over to the far wall where a bunch of photos were hung, he paused at one. Ruby couldn't see who was in it, Claymore continued, "a sniper fight isn't like hunting, it is a paradox of ideas. It is being completely still and yet fast as lightning when necessary, to feel and use fear…and yet never act on it nor use it directly." He turned back to Ruby, tears in the corner of his eyes which were awash with emotions. "That's enough for today, you free to go…"

Ruby didn't need any more coaxing.

 _…_ _.LATER…._

Ruby was lying in bed unable to sleep, she would occasionally glance towards the window. Every breeze would make the tree twist and gently shake in the wind, Ruby's heart would jump every time the shadows would fold in on each other and make shapes of many different nightmares her mind would make for her. Weiss had went to bed below her hours ago and Yang and Blake were sharing Yang's bunk, though both were tossing and turning violently in their sleep. Slowly, her eyes closed and she went into an uneasy sleep, her breath light and fluttering, having dreams of a trail of red roses.

….

Outside, the shadows concealed her with ease, she had been using her thermal goggles to monitor the girl on the bunk. She smiled as she could see her body relax and her breathing slowed, that girl had caused some serious problems for her. Thankfully, the woman was more than just a sniper. She had practiced her art and, through trial and error, had grown an arsenal of ways to bring down her enemies. She sneered in thought, _the daughter of Summer Rose may have interfered in her mission three times, but now it was her turn to take a hint_. She pulled up her bag and dug around before pulling out several silvery disks, _or some thermal explosives in this case._


	10. Chapter 10

" _uuuggghhh"_ Blake moaned, she rolled over in her bed for the umpteenth time. " _wwwwhhhhyyy?_ Why tuna tacos, why do you betray me?! _"_ A shadowy figure stood up in front of her, Blake flinched and instinctively readied herself for combat, she immediately regretted it. " _uuuggghhh…"_ The figure came into focus.

" _Blake!?…ooowww…_ what are you doing still _…hrmpf!...up?"_ Yang said, even in the moonlight Blake could see that she wasn't feeling well. Sweat beaded down her forehead, Ruby and Weiss were safe due to their avoidance of the food to as they ate separately and under lock and key, Winter not letting them near the suspect tacos. However, a new problem arose that caused Ruby to lift up from her sleep in a heartbeat, Weiss swiftly behind her. " _What is that awful smell?!"_

 _BURP!_

Yang let out a laugh as Blake put a hand to her mouth in surprise over how loud that had come out. Weiss let out a disgusted sigh and laid back down, but Ruby sat up in a dead serious manner. "Ruby, let's just go back to bed."

 _PPPPFFFFTTTT_!

Blake looked at Yang in disgust, "Really? _Oh god and it smells!"_ Blake hissed as her ears folded and she covered her nose, Ruby grabbed Weiss's arms tightly. "Get up now…" She whispered, Weiss looked at her to complain, but one look in Ruby's eyes made her do as she said. Blake and Yang continued to argue, "What do you want me to do?! _BURP!_ Open a window?" Blake glared at her, "Well…oh god! … _PPPPPFFFFFFFFTTT!...dammit_! Do something, I don't know or care just anything!" Yang began to get angrier, her eyes turning crimson and heat beginning to radiate from her body. Ruby looked at the door, there wasn't enough time to get up and walk. She threw Weiss in her arms and closed her eyes, "Ruby? What are you?!"

 _PHOOSH!_

Weiss felt her body relax into a state she had never felt before, she looked down and went dull with dread, she didn't have a body. All she could see was a plethora of red rose petals and…a few white flakes of snow? _Is that supposed to be me?_ She thought, _I don't know, maybe…_ Weiss froze, that voice wasn't hers.

 _Ruby?!_

 _Weiss?!_

 _Are we?…_ Ruby began.

 _…reading each others thoughts?_ Weiss completed, the two went silent for a few seconds.

 _This is so cool!_

 _No it isn't you dolt! How do we change back!_

 _I don't know I usually think about it and just 'poof!' there I am!_

 _Well do it!_

 _Hold on! I got to get us out of here first!_

Yang and Blake's argument had reached fever pitch, something about gas and tacos that was met with farting related puns, both seeming to not notice the small vortex of ice and petals. Weiss looked around from her new form of consciousness. She had experienced it for a few seconds when she and Ruby had gone on the ill-fated mission, but now she timidly began to explore with this new form as tendrils of cool thermal energy she could somehow see as a light blue hue and small flecks of ice and snow twirled around in a self-contained vortex. She noticed Ruby's petals with a red energy that floated within as if a source of her new abilities, but the vortex had no form. She thought of a hand forming from the formless energy… nothing happened.

 _Oh! Your trying to do this?_ Ruby called out, Weiss turned toward her or at least what she felt to be as her core presence, that core turned and shifted and slowly in the small flurry a hand began to form out of the petals.

 _How did you?..._

 _I told you I've been practicing._ Ruby's attention then shifted back to the arguing duo across the room. _Let's get out of her quick!_ Suddenly Weiss felt herself being drug toward the door, _Wait! Wait! WAIT!_ Just before they crashed into the door, Weiss felt herself being sucked downward by an invisible force. Incredibly, they went underneath the door and came out I the dimly lit hallway. Weiss let out a calm sigh in her mind, but was really somewhat annoy.

 _Hey, don't feel pouty!_ Ruby chimed, _it took me months to figure that little trick out!_

 _I'm not pouty! I just wanted you to warn me next time!_

 _Yes you were pouting!_

 _Was not! How would you know?_

 _I just… felt it…wait a minute…_

Ruby and Weiss began to explore each other's conscious rather than their own. To their amazement they could feel each other's emotions as their own. Weiss could feel the free-spirited nature of Ruby as Ruby herself felt Weiss's more measured and reserved nature flood in to her.

 _This…this…is…_

"WHAT IS THAT!?" A voice shouted, Ruby and Weiss immediately 'looked' to see team JNPR and Winter standing in the hallway, mouths agape.

 _PHOOSH_!

Weiss blinked, and in that time, everything seemed to revert to normal. The free-spiritedness was gone, replaced with familiar emotions that felt like well-worn shoes for her soul. She felt her body go numb and tingle all over, she looked down in confusion only to find that she once again had a body. She looked over, to see Ruby looking over at her, the two went red in embarrassment. Winter walked up to Weiss, "Explain, now!" She said firmly, Weiss went to speak.

"I…uh…um…" She kept raising her hand and then lowering it, she finally lowered her hand and shook her head no, were there even words to describe what she had just experienced? Thankfully, Ruby was quick to cover, "We were having to escape our room!" Winter turned and gave a glaring eye to Ruby, " and why was that?" Weiss put her hands together shoving aside her thoughts and looked over at Ruby with suspicion, "Yes, why did we have to escape our room?"

 _THOOMP!_

A small explosion rocked their dorm, Weiss, Winter and Team JNPR turned in alarm. "What was that?!" Winter exclaimed, slowly the door opened, tendrils of smoke fell to the floor and snaked off in both directions down the hall. Two shadowy figures emerged, Winter slowly reached for her weapon, but Wiess stopped her.

" _Cough! Cough! Does anyone have a towel we could use_?" A soot stained Blake asked weakly, it took everything for Weiss, Ruby and JNPR to keep from laughing. Yang stood next to her, bug eyed with her lips pursing, but no words coming out. She absentmindedly looked over at Blake who was covered from head to toe in soot stains, her eye brows appeared to be slightly singed, but mercifully intact so they could regrow. A small ember, sat atop Blake's cat ear. Yang's focused slowly came to the small source of light, she took two fingers and extinguished it, Blake winced but looked at her. " _Thanks…"_ Blake whispered meekly. Yang went back to staring in space, her hair was fine so Ruby was having a hard time figuring out what was wrong.

"Let's get back to dining room." Pyrrha said meekly, as she and Nora grabbed Blake and lead her into the kitchen. Ruby and Weiss went to go get Yang, they grabbed either of her arms, "ithinkishitmyself" Yang sputtered rapidly, Weiss looked to Ruby who merely stared at Yang in horror. "What did she say?" Rubys response was merely a grunt as she retook her position beside Yang, "You don't want to know." Ruby turned to Winter, "you wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of clothes, would you?"

Winter didn't even blink, "Yes, I have a few standard military uniforms that should fit them. I will go check your rooms for anything that can be salvaged." With that Winter began to back down the halls, "Winter…" Weiss called out, Winter turned to look at her.

 _BOOM!_

Winter was lost in a cloud of fire and smoke, "WINTER!" Weiss screamed out, she ran towards where she had last seen her. She found the specialist covered in smoldering debris, the white-haired woman let out a cough, her aura had protected her from lethal damage, but she was still pretty banged up. "Weiss…" Winter faintly whispered, "…run…" From the shadows and smoke, a figure emerged without making noise. "Ozpin?" Blake called out weakly, but there was no response, Ruby slid quietly behind the counter and Weiss let out a whimper. The assassin stepped forward, the green laser mounted to her rifle slicing through the smoke.

 _Clink!_

Pyrrha instinctively threw a spoon she found out on the counter, a look of determination of upon her face. The assassin pointed her gun toward her, the laser aimed squarely at her head… until it wasn't. The assassin cried out in alarm as she found herself wrestling against her own rifle as Pyrrha's semblance went into the weapon, a black misty ether flowing around it. "Yay Pyrrha!" Nora cried out, but the celebration was short lived as in a single motion the assassin grabbed a small brass coin from one of her many pockets and flicked it toward the spartan, "AAAHHH!" Pyrrha went rigid as the brass coin-like object latched on to her, her muscles went tense as electricity coursed through her body. It eventually relented and Pyrrha fell to the floor, the assassin regaining control of her gun. "You are going down!" Jaune yelled, he pulled out a long meat cleaver and a pot lid for a shield, Nora and Ren took up meat mallet and two long steel salt and pepper shakers respectively. Weiss was too busy tending to her sister, Blake and Yang tried to stand, but were too sick to even stand up straight and Ruby…the red head pulled out a boiler and began to fill it with liquid, turning the gas cooker on high.

The rest of the proficient fighters went to work, Jaune used the cleaver and went in close using the lid to bash the assassin the stomach and the knife to slash and keep her at bay. The assassin merely smiled, she grabbed the lid as Jaune went to bash her with it, using both hands she vaulted up and brought up her feet. Before Jaune could even realize what was happening the assassin kicked him squarely in the head, Jaune slammed head first through the kitchen table and onto the floor, out cold. Ren and Nora sprung forward in unison the two striking at her at the same time.

 _TWOOSH!_

The two smacked in each other, a small flurry of rose petals surrounded them. They looked up to see the assassin somersaulting above them, smiling as she threw a metallic bolo which quickly wrapped around them and tightened, insuring they were going nowhere despite their best efforts. The assassin looked around for a moment, only to see ruby was fiddling nonchalantly by the stove. She raised her gun to shoot at her but felt a light punch to her back, she whipped around to shoot, only see Yang who looked horribly overtaken with food poisoning. Blake was slumped over the non-destroyed half of the kitchen table, sweating and looking ready to vomit, clearly out of the fight. The assassin smiled, she gently poked Yang with the muzzle of her gun, the blonde toppled back onto the floor, drained by her ailments.

The assassin turned back to find that Ruby had vanished, no worries, she still had her true target right where she needed her to be. She walked over slowly, her insulated shoes not making a single noise even as she walked over the debris from the explosion. She stopped about halfway and lowered her weapon, at this angle she'd take out the target and her sister, granted Winter Schnee wasn't on the itinerary, but it would add to her portfolio, especially since she was a specialist. Weiss looked at her with tears in her eyes, Winter closed hers in acceptance of their fate as she gently squeezed Weiss's hand.

"Hey!" A voice called out, the assassin whipped around only to see Ruby standing at the far end of the kitchen, she aimed her rifle at her. "Question," Ruby called out, the assassin rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What this time?"

"What is your name?" Ruby asked, the assassin merely chuckled.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Well, I'm not your mother if that's what you are worried about." Ruby looked at her, relief spreading across her face.

 _"I'm just the woman who put the bullet in the bitch."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Wrath of Roses

Weiss looked at the assassin in shock along with Yang and Blake. Winter opened her eyes and looked on with confusion, Ren and Nora looked at each other as they were only able to see each other by that point. All eyes, except for JNPR, turned upon Ruby. The huntress's head was hung low, the assassin chuckled at the damage her words had inflicted, she went to turn back to Weiss, but Ruby stood up slowly. The assassin had her aim carefully placed so that she could fire off a shot directly at her head at a moment's notice. Ruby grabbed a small butter knife from the table and held it in her hands, twirling it.

" _It's funny you know,"_ her voice was barely above a whisper, it was clear she was having to strain to keep from crying. " _The last thing I told her I regret to this day…and I will never get to take that back,_ " she looked up, the assassin tightened her grip as a silvery fire seemed to light up the darkest voids of her soul…

"But I can… _no…_ _I WILL AVENGE HER!"_ Ruby threw the butter knife into the air, the assassin traced it on instinct.

 _Clink!_

 _PPPPPPFFFFFSSSHHHHH!_

The knife struck one of the newly replaced fire sprinklers and immediately water erupted forth in a heavy downpour. In her peripheral, the assassin saw the boiler flying towards her, Ruby already ducking behind the encounter, the assassin shot at the steel drum.

POW!

FWOOOSH!

THWOOM!

The boiler had exploded, boiling hot grease flew forward, coming into contact with the water which immediately caused it to burst in flames. The flaming liquid collided onto the assassin, engulfing her with a fiery hiss. "AAAAHHHH!" She screamed, her aura was to thank for not immediately getting serious burns as well as her suit which helped hold the flames at bay.

Z-z-zing!

Weakly, Pyrrha flicked her hand causing her gun to flick out of the assassins unsuspecting hands and into the flames. The flames had rolled off her and caught the nearby cabinets on fire thanks to the grease running down her suit, which did not absorb the oily substance. Smoke rolled off her shoulders in the midst of the chaos Ruby had caused, the two glared at each other as the assassin pulled out a pistol.

TWOOSH!

POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!

"DDDIIIIEEEE!" She screamed as she fired at Ruby, the bullets being outmatched by Ruby's quick and wild movements. Suddenly, Ruby tripped and spiraled out of control, the assassin took aim.

POW!

The gun flew out of her hand, the assassin looked off in confusion to see a figure emerge out of the shadows. Dr. Claymore walked forward in a crouch firing a small pistol in his hands, fully armored in his tactical suit Ruby had seen earlier. The assassin threw a knife at the professor, who dodged it with ease, but hitting him was not the goal. The assassin used his dodge to close the gap between the two making it a fight of hand to hand combat. The two fought in the dim room, now half ablaze and filled with smoke while also flooding with a powerful downpour from the sprinkler system. The two traded and blocked fists, kicks, and elbows. Ruby had stopped when Claymore entered the fray, she watched as the water poured down their suits flicking off as they whipped and twirled around each other in a deadly dance. The grease fire had significantly damaged the assassins suit, Ruby looked over to Weiss and Winter still were frozen in place and then back over to Pyrrha who had gotten up and was resting against a part of the kitchen counter that wasn't destroyed. Ruby noticed an object on the ground and slowly picked it up, "Spoon…" she said to herself.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby called out, she tossed the spartan a spoon. She looked at Ruby in confusion, "tag the Professor and wait for my signal!" Pyrrha looked at her apprehensively but nodded, she stuck out a thumb and took aim. She threw it and pinged him on his metallic belt, Ruby turned to Weiss and gently put a hand to her shoulder. "I need you…" Ruby said softly, Weiss wiped away her tears and looked at Winter with concern. Winter looked up to her and smiled, "… _go…"_ she muttered weakly with a smile. Weiss stood up, her jaw clenched in determination as she grabbed Winters saber, clicking it into action. "What do you need?" A grim smile found its way to Ruby's face.

"Yellow dust and lots of it!" Ruby commanded firmly, "On my mark stab it into the water!" Weiss twisted into stance, Ruby looked over to Pyrrha and nodded as she got into position. Ruby began to speak _, Patience is an extreme virtue and in the hands of a skilled warrior it can be very lethal._ The memory erupting like lightning in a dark sky as she turned her gaze upon the battle once more. Claymore was locked into absolute focus on his opponent, his round house sent her stumbling back, but she regained her form and stomped the ground.

 _Click!_

A knife sprung out from her combat boots, Claymore lept back, but not in time. "Urgh!" He grunted as a small cut began to bleed out across his chest. The assassin jumped up, ready to stab it deep into his chest. A sick smile splashed across her face as she saw the opening, Claymore looking at his mistake in mere disappointment, knowing it would probably be his last.

"NOW!" Ruby roared, Pyrrha pulled at him, a black mist encompassing his belt. The professor was slung back and out of the assassin's murderous reach. Meanwhile, Weiss plunged the saber in a downward into the pool of water. A flash of electrical tendrils greedily flew across the water's surface, the professor being hauled in the air by his belt cleared the water by mere inches. The assassins face contorted from pleasure to horror as her feet plunged into the water.

"AAARRRRAAAGGGHHH!" She shrieked in agony as electricity washed over her, causing her muscles to spasm and contort much more expressively than Pyrrha, Ruby closed her eyes and focused. Rose petals began to blow around her, Weiss glanced at her in amazement as she seemed to be caught in an unseen storm. Suddenly, Ruby seemed to simply explode forward in a shock wave of air.

 ** _BOOM! TWOOSH!_**

Weiss released her saber bringing the electricity to a stop as Ruby slammed her feet into the assassin, her aim and trajectory were perfect.

 _TWACK!_ _ **CRASH!**_

The woman went flying backwards, straight through the kitchen window. Ruby stood up and went to chase after her, but before she could move she felt someone grip her tightly, she turned around. "Let go of me Weiss, I have to get her!" Weiss dug into her even tighter, " _NO! Even if you did, you're unarmed and…and…just look at us!"_ She cried, Weiss's sobbing brought Ruby back from her cold rage, she looked around unclenching her fists in the process.

Team JNPR were now recovering with Jaune coming awake and Pyrrha working to free Ren and Nora. Winter had moved sometime during the fight and had begun to prop herself against a wall _. "Hghn!"_ She groaned as she placed a hand to her ribs. Ren and Jaune limped over to her, "She's got broken ribs." Ren said lowly, he looked back at the rest of the group. They seemed to stand motionless for an eternity unsure what to do.

 _TWOOM! SSSWWWOOOOOOSSSHHH!_

A purple energy flooded the room, slowly the debris began to tumble backwards in the direction it had come from. Time seemed to flow in reverse as mountains of debris disappeared and the room fixed itself. The smoke and midst seemed to dissipate and altogether disappear, the water on the floor flowed in reverse in one giant cloud that rapidly flew up into the sprinkler system. Ruby saw a glint in the air and realized it was the glass for the sprinkler. The last thing to be fixed was the windows which fell upward and formed into a cracked mosaic which then seamlessly merged together into a single pane.

With that the room went back to normal save for two very annoyed individuals at the entrance.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, what has happened here?" Glynda asked, she stood in the door to the hallway with Ozpin who calmly sipped from his coffee mug. Weiss went to speak, but Ruby charged forward, "WHERE WERE YOU!" Glynda looked at Ruby with a glare, "WE WERE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES AND YOU JUST NOW SHOW UP!" Glynda's nostrils flared as her face gave way to disdain and surprise at Ruby's temper, "Ruby!" Weiss hissed at her, but Ruby either didn't hear her or didn't care. "WERE YOU TO BUSY PLAYING PATTY CAKE WITH IRONWOOD?" Glynda's mouth went open in shock and cheeks went bright red, Ozpin nearly choked on his coffee, eyes wide as he fought to keep from smiling. Ruby continued as tears began to stream down her face, "WELL WHILE YOU WERE DOING THAT WE WERE HAVING…HAVING TO… _TO FIGHT THE WOMAN WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!_ " With that Ruby broke down, Ozpins turned to look at the red head in shock. "Why would you say that Ms. Rose?" Ruby looked up at him with tears and snot running down her face, she didn't answer, instead burying her face into Weiss's shoulder.

"She told us…" Yang said lowly, as she stood up weakly. "What happened to you guys?" Jaune asked in concern, Yang gave him a grim look, "… _food…poisoning…OHHH!"_ She groaned before clutching her stomach. Glynda took charge, "Everyone to the infirmary! We will discuss what happened tomorrow!"

" _Everyone but you two_ ," Glynda said pointing at Weiss and doctor Claymore, the heiress let out a gulp. Slowly, she stood up with Ruby and whispered in her ear, "Ruby…I've got to go…" the only response was for Ruby to grab on tighter, Weiss looked around in desperation. Her eyes landed on Winter who pursed her lips at the sight, Wiess suddenly found herself becoming very conscious of what was going on. Pyrrha mercifully stepped into her sight and walked to her, "I've got her," she whispered. Pyrrha patted Ruby on the back and Ruby relinquished her grip. Pyrrha kept her up with an arm over the Spartans shoulder and together with the rest of the group they began the trek to the infirmary.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and made a call, "Yes, Heidi? It's me, I've got seven coming towards you with two coming up sometime later. Go ahead and prepare some beds." As she was talking, Yang and Blake walked by. Glynda paused for a second taking some considerable effort not to gag. "Also, you may want to prep a change of clothes for two of the patients…you'll know'em when you smell them." She whispered while eyeballing the bumblebee duo. With that the group went their separate ways, Ozpin looked out the window into the darkness of the early morning. He let out a sigh and grimaced, lines had been crossed and innocence had been lost tonight. He felt powerless to fix it and worse still, felt that the worst might be yet to come. "It's my fault all over again…" He turned and walked out of the room, hitting the lights with his cane.

…

The assassin looked at the light in the kitchen window until it went out. She slowly moved, her breathing was shallow and her steps were weak. She had to move slowly, Ruby's little stunt to jettison her from the room while her aura was low had left all of her ribs feeling broken and lungs feeling like they were bruised as she walked.

She chuckled though as she walked, blood pouring from her mouth and busted lips. The girl had been told the truth, now it was time to wait and see her self-destruct from it and the aftermath. She felt her aura slowly returning, she had just enough power to dissolve and float away in the night before the Atlassian guards could form a perimeter around her location. An uneasy peace resumed over the school grounds as the faintest rays of light began to shine on the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Weiss walked forward rubbing her eyes, she was tired, she stepped in the elevator that led to Ozpin's office. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin as Claymore silently stepped in behind her, the grizzled man still nursing a sizeable cut across his chest from his battle with the woman. The elevator closed and the two stood there in silence.

"…So…Who are you?" Weiss asked calmly, she would normally remain silent, but this man did save her and her friends lives. The man went rigid for a second, not knowing how to respond, "Um…Claymore, my name is Dr. Jack Claymore." He said still looking forward, Weiss pondered for a few seconds, that name sounded familiar where did she hear it before? Before she could draw any conclusions, the door opened and they stepped out into the open office. The door closed and proceeded to go down to the lower floors, Weiss looked around to see a familiar man step forward. "General Ironwood!" Weiss called out, the general turned towards her a glass of what she could tell was cognac in hand. "Ms. Schnee," He said formally, "it is good to see you safe, after we felt the explosion Glynda and Ozpin immediately tried to come to your aid but the elevator appears to have been sabotaged." Weiss looked back at the door, she saw where the panel for the button had been ripped out of the wall.

 _Ding!_

The elevator opened to reveal Ozpin and Glynda as they walked into the office, Ironwood and Claymore nodding at them in recognition, Weiss gave a small bow. The headmaster walked back to his desk and got settled, "Ms. Schnee, I'll keep this brief so you can get some rest, but I need you to describe to me what happened, try as hard as you can to remember the details." Weiss took a breath and looked at him, she then proceeded to explain everything. From Blake and Yang's food poisoning to Ruby's makeshift incendiary grenade. "Then she said, 'I'm the woman who killed Summer Rose…or something like that.'" Weiss quietly observed as Glynda and Ozpins eyes went wide and they shared concerned glances with one another. " _She told her…"_ She saw Ozpin quietly mouth to himself, he looked at Weiss, "Please continue," Weiss resumed, "Around that time, Dr. … Claymore, was it? Yes, Dr. Claymore showed up and fought her, giving Ruby the time to rally us and come up with a plan to deal with the assassin."

Claymore let out a whistle, "Ozzy…you didn't tell me it was _her_ that these kids have been fighting against."

"We've already fought her three times before, I was hoping she would just as soon give up." Weiss said casually, Claymore looked as though his eyes might pop out of his head. " _Three firickin times! Three times you and your team have been going toe to toe with the blood rose!"_ His voice was suddenly thick with an accent.

Weiss looked at him confused, "Who?" Before Claymore could respond Ozpin threw up his hand and Claymore went silent. "Ms. Schnee, you're dismissed head to the infirmary to rejoin your team." It sounded less like a request and more like a command. Weiss bowed and began to turn away, " _Hey lassie, give this to Ms. Rose."_ Claymore said, handing her a few papers. "She'll know what to do, just tell her it is her assignment for this week since I'll be out of the office for tomorrow." Weiss bowed graciously and stepped inside the elevator, the adults' eyes on her as the elevator closed shut.

…

"You dirty liar." Claymore said, regaining his composure while pointing at Ozpin. "You said they had a problem with an assassin and that the red headed girl needed some training to take her on. Not that this girl was going up against a living _legend_ , this woman…the stories I've heard." He waved Ozpin off, but Ozpin remained calm.

"I assure you that Mrs. Rose and her team are safe in this school and that should you train her adequately that she will be ready to hold her own." He said calmly, taking a sip from his mug, Claymore looked at him with disbelief.

"You are putting her against a woman who has never failed in assassinating her target. "The Schnee girls only chance of living was to take down the people who ordered the hit _before_ she got involved. Now? Now pride is at stake for that woman, either she dies or the girl and her friends do." He looked at Ozpin for a second, his face changed to one of rage. " _Unless that is what you want!"_ Before he continued his tirade, Glynda lowered her crop at him. " _Not another word."_ She said in a low threatening tone, the man looked at her with disdain. Ozpin merely sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's clear that we are all a little _tense_ after these current events that have taken place. I suggest we all calm down and get some rest and discuss this issue later, Claymore go to the infirmary and get that wound looked at."

"Screw it! I've got my own kit in my office, I'll do it myself rather than let one of those shaky handed nurses try to stich me up!" He spat in anger, he then stormed to the elevator, a few seconds later he was gone. The rest of the group lingered for a few more minutes before going about their separate ways to lick their wounds and prepare to fight another day.

…

Weiss walked down a familiar hallway with sheets quartering off certain sections of the massive hall. She finally came to a sheet with a tag clipped onto it reading:

TEAM RWBY & JNPR

She stepped inside to see her sister and friends asleep, all save for one. " _…wiess…"_ Ruby said sleepily, Weiss said nothing, instead slipping into the cool bed beside her. The two stared at each other, their eyes seeming to reveal their thoughts and feelings. Ruby slipped out a hand from under the sheets, Weiss looked at it then back to Ruby, Ruby smiled as she felt Weiss's cool fingers interlock with her own. The two slowly fell into a deep slumber, peace fell around them, like the calm before the storm.

 _…TWO DAYS LATER…_

POW!...POW!...POW!

… _click-clink!..._

 _POW!...POW!...POW!_

"Excellent work!" Claymore said without looking up from his scope, Ruby smiled. "You might be able to actually _hit_ the target by time you're middle aged." Ruby's smile disappeared, she focused back onto aiming down the barrel and breathing.

 _Thump-thump…_ _Thump-thump…_ _Thump-thump_

She could feel her heart rate, using some of the techniques she had learned after Weiss had given her Dr. Claymores instructions. She had practiced every day since then and began to try and slow her heart rate. "One bullet left!" Claymore quipped, but Ruby could barely hear him.

Thump-Thump…Thump-Thump…..Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump….Thump….Thump…

It had finally slow to a degree she could work within. Carefully, Ruby opened her eyes and stared down the barrel, in an almost meditative state the world seemed to change. The targets came into focus, the world around her peripherals fell away into an indistinguishable blur, Ruby fired a single shot.

 _PPPOOOWWW!...PWOOSH!_

Ruby went wide eye, somehow…on that last shot. She could see the bullet or a trajectory of where it was going to go before it even reached the target, but that didn't make any sense. These bullets weren't tracers, so what did she see? A hand touching her shoulder caused her to jump. She looked to see Claymore looking at her with a mix of curiosity and satisfaction, " _Good job lassie! That was an amazing shot!"_ Ruby looked at him curiously, she looked down range. One of the targets was missing a head green ooze poured out of the top, Ruby grimaced. "Do they really have to bleed like that?" Ruby asked sickly, Claymore let out a chuckle, "Better question: 'Why not?'"

"Sir…I don't know how to explain it, but somehow…there was like this…this trail in front of the bullet as it hit the target, it felt like everything was just moving so _slow_." Ruby said, looking up in expectancy of an answer. Instead, Claymore merely shrugged, "Don't know, some people experience strange phenomenon's when they go into a more meditative state. Not super powers mind you, just enhanced forms of perception at times."

"Like a sixth sense?" Ruby asked, Claymore shrugged ' _I don't know'_ as he put the gun away. Together they went back upstairs, Claymore turned to look at his pupil with pride. "That was an awesome job today, you are showing improvement." Ruby beamed up at him, "Don't _let it go to your head."_ He said in a low tone, Ruby looked down at her shoes, but was still grinning ear to ear. "… _thank you sir…"_ She said softly, the professor sat down and folded his hands behind his leather chair. "That's enough for today , you're free to go." Ruby turned and began to walk out the office. She passed by the wall of photos as she did she saw something that made her go stiff, a familiar set of eyes.

She looked at where she had first spotted the eyes, _"mom?"_ she asked aloud, as she was looking Ruby felt a presence materialize behind her. Claymore looked at the photo of the white cloaked woman holding a scythe almost as big as her. "Yeah, that's her…ol' silent Summer is what she used to be called by some of her rivals. She was a shy girl, not the most popular, but kind…and damn could she shoot! Just a shame about her time here though, no one as kind as her should go through what she did." Ruby turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" Claymore merely pointed to another photo, low and behold Ruby could see her mother along with several other young men and women about Yang's age. The men were making macho poses while the women seemed to be using all their will to keep from laughing. Her mom was up front wrapped around...her mom?

"Who is that?" Ruby pointed to her mom's mysterious doppelganger, Claymore took a deep breath. "That would be her partner, Ruby Bloodstone." Ruby looked at the woman strangely, Claymore went on, "Summer was the leader of team SRGE or as they put it, team surge." Ruby merely shook her head, "No my mother was with Uncle Qrow and dad with team STRQ." Claymore shook her head, "No sweet child, they formed into that after the fact."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked him, her mind flooding with so many questions she felt she could barely breath, she fell back into a student chair. Claymore looked at her with pity but waved her off, "Sorry lassie, but I have a class in the next ten minutes. Tell you what though," He pulled the picture of her mother and friends down and handed it to Ruby. "Take it with you, heaven knows I've got too many to of these old memories on this wall to begin with." Ruby didn't know what to say, she arose slowly and slipped out the room without saying a word.

The world around her seemed to be dull and sound muffled, as she walked to her dorm everything seemed to move in slow-motion. She finally made it to her door, inside she could hear a conversation going on. "Weiss we've been through this once already!" Winter argued, Ruby could tell by the sound of her voice she was annoyed about something. "Father is nearly ready to come down and personally see to it you are on an airship back to atlas!"

"Well convince him to change his mind, I can handle this myself!" Weiss retorted, she heard Winter let out an angry groan. "I've already told you I tried, but he hardly even acknowledges me at all. Heck, I'm not even sure I want to, this assassin nearly took us both out, _twice_." Weiss didn't respond for a few seconds, Ruby strained to hear more. "What am I suppose to tell my team? Goodbye! Sorry but I have to go because I'm just to important, that's selfish and I'll lose my team!"

"Weiss, you and I both know you'll be safer and better off at home in the long run."

"Don't even try to pass that place off for anything more than the frozen hell it is! _You and I both know that place hasn't been deserving of the word 'home' in a long, long time."_ Weiss hissed, Winter didn't respond, she knew her sister was right.

"Look…Weiss…I don't know what to tell you…dad's giving you six days to head home, after that…"

Ruby slowly backed away from the door and began to walk away, first her mother, now her team…She began to run, to where she didn't know where. It seemed like forever before she stopped and bent over, panting for breath. She noticed a trail that led to the left, she followed it and soon found herself outside a familiar hedge wall. She pushed the small iron gate open and walked inside and walked up to the fountain which had been turned off, the birds were nowhere to be found and all was silent. She looked at her reflection in the water and at the mural, "I loved you, but you didn't want me to become a hunter. Now I'm learning all of this stuff about you," She pulled out the picture Claymore had given her. " _Who were you?"_

"A woman with many tragedies." A voice called out, Ruby looked up to see Ozpin walking through the gate. Ozpin noticed the picture in her hands, "I take it Claymore told you about your mother." Ruby merely shook her head no, "Only that she was a part of some other team I've never heard of, why was she on that team? What happened to STQR?" Ozpin let out a sigh, "I remember the day clearly, in my entire academic career that one was the darkest." He went and sat down on a bench nearby, Ruby sat upon the fountain.

"It was late," Ozpin spoke contritely his eyes seemed to go missing, lost in thought. "I was doing my quarterly reports when my secretary at the time ran into the room."

….BEFORE….

"Ok, say that again slowly…" Ozpin said as he held the elderly secretary in his arms, she was breathing heavily as rain and sweat soaked her dress. "I…I _said_ … _that the children_ …. _are in danger!"_ She said between breaths, Ozpin tried to give her his warmest smile, "I'm sure the children are perfectly fine, they are our brightest and best as well as the hunters of tomorrow." The woman merely scowled, " _Sir,"_ She retorted in disdain, "I have been at this school far longer than you and believe me when I say they are in danger they are indeed in _peril."_ Ozpin picked up his cane and strolled towards the elevator, "If it will make you feel any better I will check on this matter myself." He stepped inside and turned to face the woman who pointed a finger at him. " _See to it that you do, I know the former headmaster would."_

The door closed shut.

 _She's right you know,_ a familiar voice called to him.

 _In all my years working for her, when she is serious, it's a problem._ Ozpin let out a sigh, "I'm trying! But I need to do things _my_ way, and I say that the hunters we have here are second to none and can handle themselves!"

 _A little hubris won't kill you and you may be right,_ the voice echoed. Ozpin felt stunned a bit, was the former headmaster vindicating him? _However, hubris will make you wish you were dead if you are wrong and in your long life that will be a very painful burden to bare._

Ozpin let out a frustrated groan, "Just let me be! If I'm wrong so be it!" The voice remained silent for now.

 _Ding!_

Ozpin practically ran out of the elevator and to the helipad, a valerian airship sat hovering above the platform. As Ozpin came close, a pilot jumped out from the ship. "I take it you got the distress message like we did?"

"Yes, of course!" Ozpin lied, he hadn't checked him messages in quiet some time, he cursed at himself for being so careless. He and the pilot jumped inside, the ship hummed to life and slowly ascended into the grey sky. The ship pulled forward and within a few short moments they were cruising above the tree line.

The pilots kept reading their instruments, Ozpin noticed a red dot on radar they were racing toward. The distress beacon kept drawing closer and closer to the center of the radar. "There!" The pilot cried, Ozpin looked up to see a clearing in which five tiny specks seemed to be facing off against a small army of darkness and shadow. "Use our guns!" The co-pilot cried, the pilot mashing down on the red trigger attached to the shaft.

 _BBBBBRRRRRRRRMMMMM!_

The twin guns underneath the ship came to life unleashing a maelstrom of destruction, as bullets split open the Grimm below. The fighters worked on the ones closest to them leaving the airship to deal with the rest of the of Grimm, but it was becoming apparent their work was futile. As the gunship strafed row after row of the shadowy monstrosities, it seemed the a new file of them would emerge. "Lower the ship in the center!" Ozpin cried out, the pilot did making a plunging sweep down to the ground level, Ozpin slammed the door open " _GET IN NOW!"_ Three of the five did so quickly, the first with blonde hair, the next seemed to be twins with sleek black hair. However, as Ozpin looked up his heart sank, one of the girls had fallen due to her wounds and was surrounded with Grimm, meanwhile the other girl fought desperately to get to her.

"SUMMER!" The fallen huntress screamed, "RUBY!" the other shouted as she used her scythe as an extension of herself. The blade a mere blur as monsters were dissipating so quickly it left a wall of shadowy mist which Summer mercilessly hacked to shreds, tears running down her eyes. Unfortunately, it was clear to Ozpin, the fallen huntress was lost and soon she would be as well. Acting on instinct Ozpin shot forward and grabbed her before a Beowulf could swipe at her unprotected backside, in an instant they were back on the airship. "TAKE OFF NOW!" Ozpin commanded, the ship began to rise. "NO!" The woman shouted and attempted to jump out of the ship, Ozpin grabbed her as she struggled against him kicking and hitting to try and break free. However, Ozpin held on tight and soon the ship flew free of the clearing and the doors shut and locked, he let go.

"NO!" Summer screamed as she banged on the door and pried at the handle, "NO! NO! NO!, MY TEAM IS BACK THERE WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" She screamed, but the rest of the group sat still. "Summer…" One of the hunters, the woman, said tiredly. "I'm…I'm sorry…but their … _their gone_." Summer whipped around to her, sadness was replaced with anger _. "I'm sorry miss heartless! Maybe you didn't care about any of them, but that was my team! We were family!"_

Raven crossed her arms, "I hate to point this out miss … _whatever_ …but in case you didn't notice we also happened to lose our team _leader!_ As much as I would like to go back to save him, we can't! Because they are dead! Do you think all of those Grimm we just had chase us just passed them by?" Summer merely shook her head, "Maybe your leader didn't know how to take care of himself, but my team-" The blonde of the group shot up and pointed at her. " _Don't you dare! All our teammates were skilled summer! Get that through your head! It's just there isn't anything we can do at this point! Not in the shape we are in!"_ Summer looked around desperately for support, her eyes coming to rest on the man who had been quiet this entire time. "… _qrow…"_ She whispered as tears began to pour out, Raven snorted, rolled her eyes and began to look out the window at the ground passing below them, tai merely looked down at his feet and sat down, putting his head into his hands. Qrow looked up to her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Summer…believe me if I thought there was a chance I would take it…but there just isn't a way…" His words were all it took, Summer fell to the floor and began to weep ungracefully as she breathed haggardly and her body shook violently. As Ozpin went to console her, Summer buried her face into his shoulder while she sobbed.

" _Oz…"_ Ozpin looked up to see Qrow studying him. "While I'm not ungrateful for the rescue I have to ask, _what the hell took so long?_ We sent a distress beacon out hours ago." Ozpin felt a tidal wave of guilt washed over him. "I…"

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving to Beacon soon." The voice cracked over the intercom, Ozpin looked out the window to see a familiar set of spires off in the distance. "Forget it," Qrow said pitilessly as he turned to look out the window, "I don't want to even know." The door locks clicked open and the door slowly slid way giving view to the cold stone landing pad. The group stepped outside and looked up to the darken sky, it had begun to drizzle. "You'll need to be looked over at the infirmary, I'll call ahead." Ozpin said as he looked at the sad group before him.

"Yeah, brilliant idea." Raven said dryly as she put a hand around Tai and together they began to limp towards the academy. Qrow looked at Ozpin with anger and turned his gaze over to Summer, the woman stood on the lip of the landing, looking out to where they had come from. Her tears mixed with the rain that lightly sprinkled her face, Qrow walked over to her and whispered something in her ear, Ozpin was unable to hear it. However, Summer silently nodded and Qrow gently lifted her into his arms. Together, they went back to the school, Summers face buried into Qrows jacket.

Qrow glared at Ozpin one last time and then moved on, Ozpin watched as the quartet made their way, becoming specks on the horizon. _I told you,_ the voice called from out of nowhere, _you' wish you were dead._ Ozpin let out a mute groan and then sauntered back to the academy as the rain continued to pour, as if tears from heaven itself.

…. _PRESENT…._

"My…My mother never told me about that…" Ruby said as she looked down at the faces in the picture, Ozpin let out a sigh. "I doubt she would, even if she were able today. It's not one of my proudest moments and is a dark mark in our school's history." The two sat in silence before hearing footsteps near towards the entrance, Glynda walked into the garden. Her head was down in her scroll as she walked toward Ozpin, when she looked up to see Ruby her eyes narrowed.

" _Mrs. Rose…"_ She said with slight menace in her voice, Ruby blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Oh! Professor Goodwitch!...I-It's nice to see you!" Ruby mumbled, her face becoming more and more red. Glynda gave her a stern look her eyebrows raised, "Really? Because I was planning to see you later as well... _Perhaps in detention."_

Ruby let out a sigh, putting her hands to her head for a moment before looking at Glynda directly. "Look Mrs. Goodwitch, I'm really, _really,_ sorry! It was just, the assassin and Weiss and the stuff about my mom…" Glynda through up her hand.

"No need to apologize Ms. Rose, I'm willing to _overlook_ your transgression… _this time…."_ Ruby let out a gulp, she had dodged a bullet. With that Ozpin stood up, "Well Ms. Rose I'm afraid it is time for us to depart as I have other things to deal with, but please come to me if you have any problems or questions." Ruby looked at him with thanks and then surprised him by giving him a hug, Ozpin smiled and returned the embrace. The red head let go and looked up to him with a smile and eventually turned and walked out the garden. Ozpin sipped from his mug as he watched her leave, Glynda walked up to him.

"How did it go?"

Ozpin let out a sad sigh that faded back into stoicism, "I told her what she needed to know, now we'll just have to see what she does with it."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! We're just getting fired up!


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby walked slowly back to the comfort of her domicile, her head was pounding from the mountain of information she had received. She looked up to see Yang and Blake coming towards her, Blake had her arms crossed storming towards her with Yang trying to reassure her, but even then Yang's eyes burned crimson. "What happened to you?" Ruby said as they came close, Blake looked up at her with her amber eyes dilated and jaw clenched.

"Ask Winter _, that frozen little bi-"_ Blake began, but Yang put a hand to her mouth and gave her a tight hug. Blake glared at her in annoyance, her cat ears flicking underneath her bow. "What she means is that we had a _…disagreement with Winter."_ Yang said in a strained voice, it was clear from her protruding veins in her forehead and ' _Push me further and I will break you…'_ smile she was angry. "Disagreement? Well you are going to have to pull some pretty big strings seeing as how you kept me from introducing her to Gambol and Shroud!" Blake said with a huff, with that Yang's grin grew to a more natural and very dumb looking grin. "Well," Yang said coyly, "Are you really not going to forgive me?" Blake shook her head and closed her eyes, her ears folding beneath her bow. "Well, that's too bad, I have reservations for all of us to go to 'Poseidon's Retreat', but I guess I'll have to cancel them."

Blake's eyes shot open.

"Y-you mean the place with the pan seared t-t-t-…"

"Tuna? Yeah, that's the one! Such a shame, it took me months to get them. I'll just pull out my scroll and" Yang said, she suddenly found herself face to face with a pair of glowing eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of lips on her own, she closed her eyes. Ruby let out a sigh as Blake pulled back with a smile, all signs of the anger having vanished from her persona. "Let's go!" She said with a grin and began to practically skip to the landing pad.

Yang turned to Ruby, "Let's go! This will be _purrfect_ for letting of some steam." Ruby began to walk forward, before stopping and looking back to the dorms, "Wait…" Ruby said with concern, Yang turned back to look at her sister with concern, "What's wrong?" Ruby looked back at Yang, her pained expression indicating she was torn on something. "What about Weiss?"

Yang seemed to deflate, "Ruby…" she whined, let out a sigh, she sat down on a nearby bench. "Look…Ruby…It's been hard on all of us, we've been taking care of Weiss and we will always be there for her. However, it's time for us to take care of ourselves!" Ruby looked at her with understanding, Blake walked back up from where she had turned back to see Yang and Ruby had stopped. "What's wrong?" Yang looked at Blake sadly, instantly Blake looked at Ruby and her ears bent down, " _Weiss?"_ Yang and Ruby nodded, Blake let out a groan while stomping her foot. "Ruby! We shouldn't have to suffer like this!" Blake scolded, "If you ask me this is karma for the way the Schnee's have been treating faunas."

Yang looked at Blake in shock, her mouth agape, "Blake!" Blake rolled her eyes and waved Yang's shocked expression off, "The assassin didn't just appear out of the blue, someone hired her! Who else do you think would but the White Fang!" Yang closed her mouth and slowly stood up beside Blake, "As much as it pains me to admit it rubes, she's right. The white fang probably has a lot to do with this." Ruby looked down at her feet, she didn't know what to say. "Come on sis, the airship to Vale will be departing soon." She looked up to see a concerned Yang, and Blake looking away uncomfortably with her eyes downcast. Ruby smiled at Yang, "Thanks Yang, but I think I'm going to turn in for today, you two have fun though." Yang smiled at her sadly and hugged her, forcing Blake to do so as well, even though she wasn't much of a hugger. The three parted ways and Ruby soon found herself continuing on her way.

…

No one was inside the hallway as Ruby made walked up to her door, she noticed Winter as she passed the shared living room. The specialist saw Ruby and gave her and acknowledging nod, Ruby awkwardly returned the nod and briskly walked further down the hall to her door. As she came closer to the door she began to hear something, she realized it was singing, she listened in.

 _Feel the cold air, touch your warm beating heart, chills it to the core, yet still the love within clings on._

 _I'll fight every battle it takes just to keep it warm, please don't let the fire fade within your heart_

 _Dance, dance, dance away, to a better place, where summer and love fill the air,_

 _And where the cold doesn't hold any sway, just a bad dream in its stay._

Ruby took a breath and knocked on the door. "Weiss?" She called out cautiously, the door slowly creaked open as Ruby pushed. Her eyes scanned the room and found Weiss was facing the window, staring out to the grounds, her posture seemed defeated with slumped shoulders and lowered head. "Weiss…" Ruby called out, her words finally reaching the heiress. Slowly, she turned to face Ruby, her hands were holding the opposite arm and tears glistened in her eyes, she slowly began to rush forward, throwing her arms around the red head. " _Ruby!"_ She cried out before breaking down, Ruby didn't really know what to do. She picked her up, with considerable strain, before sitting down in a chair beside the desk.

Weiss silently wept into Ruby's shoulders as the red head silently stroked her backed, minutes began to tick by. Eventually, Weiss crying slowed and faded, she pulled back from Ruby's shoulder and walked over to the bed to lay down. Ruby got up and followed her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She laid a hand on the heiress shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to see that," Weiss said quietly. Ruby stroked her shoulder, "I don't mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked, Weiss gave her a small glare before turning back to face the wall. "No…but," Weiss looked back at Ruby and then at the door and finally back to Ruby, "If you tell anyone I will burn an entire box of Sweet M's Cookies… _in front of you."_ Ruby looked at her with fear, she quickly drew a line across her heart, with that Weiss seemed to be satisfied as her face softened. Weiss looked away, "My sister wants me to return to Atlas by the end of the week." Ruby took a deep breath, "I thought that might happen," Weiss looked ready to cry again. "Hey! Don't be too upset, at least you get to go home!" Ruby consoled, but Weiss merely gave her a disdainful glance, " _that's the problem Ruby!"_

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, Weiss let out a deep, aggravated sigh. Her face dropped and for the first time Ruby saw a look on Weiss she had never seen before. "That's the problem, I get to go _home_! A dull, dreary, miserable place where the nicest people are the paid servants!" She said angrily tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Ruby looked at her with concern. "Even your mother and father?" Weiss gave her a despaired look, she then gave out a soft but pained laugh. "You want to know why I cringe every time my father calls and not my mother? Why I have had nightmares about being dragged home? Well I'll show you."

Weiss sat up and walked over to the closet, she pulled out a small case that was three feet long, with a wooden texture, she walked back over and sat on the bed. She took a breath and then loosened the metal clasps on the sides, Ruby sat with baited breath at what lay inside, Weiss slowly opened the container. "Wow! It's so pretty! …. Oh! Wait…Why is it broken though?" Ruby asked as she looked at the small, plain rapier that lay inside, but was shattered into three pieces. Weiss carefully put the pieces on the flip side of the case and pulled a small silvery object from underneath and handed it to Ruby, it was no larger than a dinner plate. "What is that?" Ruby asked in wonder as she studied the object, it had a slight concave with a snowflake intricately etched on the outside and a handle on the inside, with small clips that looked like it could hold dust.

"It's a buckler, my mom gave it to me when I was training under her." As Weiss turned it around to examine it, Ruby noticed a deep scar in the metal that ran down the length of the shield. Ruby pointed at the deformity, "What happened there?" Weiss looked at the slash with a deep sadness and regret, her fierce some eyes lost some of the fire in them and her shoulder slumped, Ruby witnessed something she had never seen in Weiss, vulnerability. "It happened on the day my mother stopped training me." She looked up to Ruby her jaw clenched in determination, she looked in the cracked reflection of the shield, "It was a cold winter day."

… _BEFORE…_

Two figures stood in a defensive stance against each other, two rapiers locked together at lightning speed. They were surrounded by shadow on a lone rectangular stage, suddenly the battle came down to a decisive parry.

 _CLINK!_

 _SHWING!_

 _PANG!_

A small rapier fell to the floor, while the white figures stood mere paces apart. The victorious white figure held another rapier proudly aloft. " _Yield…"_ A voice called out, the disarmed figure threw up its hands in surrender. Suddenly, the darkness surrounding them lifted, "a tremendous improvement on your parrying skills Weiss." A voice called out, "you may go refresh yourself, but don't leave just yet." The armed white figure removed her epee and flowing white hair fell free from its confines. "Yes mother!" Weiss beamed happily, as she walked over to a small table with a tiny pitcher of iced water and small ornate glasses. The other figure removed their own head gear, "Can I go play now?" Whitley called out meekly, his mother looked at him with pity. "Yes darling, you are free to leave," she said sweetly, Whitley smiled lightly and skipped to the door, Weiss walked over to where her mother stood and watched the nine-year-old go. "Why are you so easy on him? You were never this kind to me."

Willow gave Weiss a cruel smile, "that is because you and your sister had potential and gifts that needed molding, your brother on the other hand does not possess such qualities." She whispered as the door to the room closed shut, "Take pity on him." Weiss looked to her mother and nodded in agreement, "What did you have planned for me?" Weiss asked innocently, her mother's eyes lit up. "I wanted to tell you to freshen up and then meet me back here! We'll be leaving to go somewhere… _special._ " She said proudly, together they walked to the door at the far end of the room and went to go freshen up.

Weiss got dressed in a small shirt and white jacket with a frilly skirt that came up to her knees, she decided it might be smart to bring weapons so she picked up her rapier and buckler strapping them to her belt. Weiss frowned at her blade, it was beginning to be too small for her size, she would need a new one soon. However, little flurry had been kind to her, she had learned many lessons through defeat and tasted sweet victory, she was hesitant to part with it. She brushed her feeling aside and walked back to meet her mother.

… _LATER….._

Weiss recognized the place as the Schnee Dust Company's engineering concepts lab, where engineers would test some of their malfunctioning inventions and prototypes. A circle of women Weiss didn't recognize were standing in a circle at the far end of the hanger next to a bullhead, they were all wearing solid white cloaks like the one her mother was. Weiss felt something off, but her mother didn't seem concerned, in fact she seemed happy to see them.

"Mother, who are they?" Weiss whispered anxiously, Willow smiled at them. "They are my friends and soon will be your mentors," the women saw the duo coming towards them. "Sisters!" She called out happily, the women drew back their cloaks and smiled at Willow. Weiss recognized some of the women from banquets and fundraisers her father held. "Mrs. Schnee," one of the women called out softly before embracing, the woman looked over her shoulder and looked upon Weiss.

"Hello Weiss," One of the women called out, now that Weiss was closer she realized something similar about the women in front of her. "You're all specialists!" Weiss said in surprise, the women nodded, Willow smiled down at Weiss. "These are my friends from Atlas, and yes, we are specialists."

"However, we do have traditions for those who aspire to become a certain kind specialists." One of the women called out, "We wish to pass one such tradition upon you." The women parted and Weiss realized they were all surrounding something, but it was covered by a dull grey sheet. Weiss was immediately on the defensive, glad she had her rapier and buckler with her as she took a stance. "What did you have in mind?" Weiss inquired, the women's faces all went stoic, they pulled up their hoods back over their heads, her mother did the same. They surrounded the grey dull sheet and in one swift flourish they pulled it back. At first Weiss couldn't see anything other than a shadowy outline of the tiny cage. Was it a grimm, it would have to be small for it to fit in such a small crate, but the moon partially peered through the clouds as light softly filled the hangar from the skylight and all was revealed.

 _GASP!_

Weiss jumped back in terror, the thing she noticed first were the cuts and bruises. Light stripes of crimson against white flesh, punctuated between blotches of dark purple and blue hues. Weiss found herself not even breathing as she slowly inched forward to the cage, being gently pushed along by her mother. Suddenly, the being in the cage lurched forward, rattling the entire cage it was stuck in.

"AAHHH!" Weiss cried out, trying to run back the way she came, but her mother grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Don't worry Weiss," Willow said calmly, her gaze was soft upon Weiss as she tried to comfort her, gently stroked her hair. However, her complexion turned harsh towards the person within the cage, " _This animal won't be hurting anyone much longer."_ She pushed Weiss back to where she was, upon further inspection Weiss noticed the figure appeared to be cuffed in shackles from his feet to their neck. Using ropes that were attached to a collar around their neck, the women drug them from the cage, two of the women then pulling the tiny cage he was crouched in away. "Get up filth!" One of the women spat her face covered in shadow save for her mouth which was slanted in a stern frown.

Slowly the figure shook and shuttered, but managed to get to its feet. The figure rocked as it stood, clearly laboring to breath, finally the figure raised their head and Weiss felt her heart bottom out. It wasn't the red hair matted with blood. Nor the crooked, broken nose that had trails of crimson pouring out. It was the fiery green eyes, the eyes of a man who had just been destroyed, of someone who had dared to hope and paid the ultimate price for such offense. He looked around at the women with contempt but composure as he didn't show any signs of aggression, but Weiss could tell that was a façade. She could see a dark shadow in his eyes, forming from the ashes of who he once was, this man was filled with hate and murderous vendetta, nothing more.

One of the women walked around the man, studying him more as an animal than a human being. "This animal," the woman spat, "was attempting to free the faunas in a red dust mine near atlas and the thermal core in mantel, perhaps destroying the entire facility in the process." She spat in the figures face, the moonlight came from behind the clouds and began to pour into the facility, Weiss let out a faint gasp again. The figure wasn't a man, merely a boy, no older than Winter. Her attention was drawn back to the woman who reached out a hand to touch the boy's face. "You were going to save them, weren't you? Be the 'hero' of these animals, weren't you?" Weiss heard something and looked around, but couldn't really see anything in the darkness, the moonlight was coming in and out due to the clouds.

The woman's hand suddenly shot forward to the boy's hair and yanked, but rather than ripping out a tuff of hair instead grabbed onto something solid, a horn. Weiss eyes widened as she realized the boy was some faunas, the woman used his appendage as leverage to tilt the boys head back, causing him to wince in pain. "Well you won't be anyone's hero," the woman chuckled coldly, "just an example to the rest of your kind." She let go of his horn and rejoined into the circle of women, another woman departed from the group to the bullhead while yet another began to study the boy as well. "You would have caused a power outage of an unprecedented scale, possibly leading to thousands freezing to death. Do you have any sympathy?"

"Do you have any sympathy for the hundreds of people who suffocate in those mines or burn alive in that hellish furnace you call a plant?" The boy responded, a grim smile then appeared on his face as he turned his head slightly to see the woman as she paced around him. "Besides, I doubt the cold could kill the frigid bitches like yourself and the people 'overseeing' the faunas you have trapped, but I'm sure my blade did."

 _SMACK!_

The woman withdrew her hand, the boy didn't even flinch at the slap, but his smile was gone. "Those were family, friends, allies! You didn't even give them a chance!" She said angrily her face red and contorted in rage, realizing how she was acting though she quickly lowered her head and returned to her spot in the circle. "They aren't giving the faunas a chance either!" The red-haired boy retorted, one of the women stepped forward, right in front of him.

 _SMACK!_

The woman's face was almost like etched marble, the faintest hint of a cruel smile was the only perceptible emotion. The woman didn't pace around them, but instead stared coldly into the boy's eyes whom returned the icy stare. "Well where no mercy was received, no mercy shall be given." The woman then turned her attention back to another woman, the same that had gone into the bullhead. She had returned with a long, rectangular, wooden box with an ornate etching of a snowflake upon it. she walked up to Weiss whom felt as though a spotlight had been lit upon her and all the world was watching. Weiss felt her heart go from barely beating to nearly beating out of her chest, a cold sweat began to bead along her forehead and roll down her face. The woman opened the wooden lid and tilted it for Weiss to see what was inside.

"Go ahead, take it." The woman encouraged, Weiss timidly reached inside she put her hand around the grip and withdrew the object. It was absolutely beautiful with the metal having a bright, silvery glow, fins that went down the hilt with empty slots that perplexed Weiss. "Why did does it have holes?" Weiss asked calmly as she studied the blade, she was completely mesmerized by its beauty, her anxiety seemed to melt away. She had forgotten where she was and what was happening, for the time being it was just her and the sword. "To hold dust," a voice called out, her words just barely penetrating Weiss's conscious. "It has been tailor made to your semblances and style of combat, its name is Myrtenaster."

" _Myrtenaster_ …" Weiss said aloud, the name resonated with her, she felt a kind of connection to it, the grip just felt right as well as the balance. Somehow, this blade wasn't just made for her, it _was_ her and felt like it was a new part of her body and a piece of her soul she never knew was missing. She flourished the blade and loved the way it felt, she got into stance out of pure instinct, a cocky smile dawning her face. "…weiss… _Weiss!"_ Weiss snapped back to focus and regained her former composure, the atmosphere of where she was and what was happening suddenly retaking their precedence.

The woman who had been staring at the boy had turned, along with the rest of the women, to face Weiss. "Now Weiss," the woman said with a soft smile, "the time has come for you to prove that you are able to up hold the values of a specialists. To protect and avenge our fallen to your last breath and up hold the values of atlas." She stepped aside giving her a clear view of the boy in front of her, Weiss's heart sank as her worst fears were confirmed. Her mother tried to push her forward, but to Weiss her feet felt like lead.

The boy feels to his feet and hid his face, his body shook and Weiss let out a slight gasp, he was sobbing. Weiss looked at Myrtenaster and held the blade lightly in her hands, a new-found piece of her soul, now being forced to be tainted with someone else's blood. "I…I… _I…"_ Weiss's face was gaunt with sweat, her complexion giving her the look of someone who was deathly ill rather than in the bloom of health. The women began to smirk and shift on their feet in awkward silence, they were afraid this would happen. " _Weiss!"_ Willow hissed at her daughter, her jaw clenched in anger, she thought she had trained Weiss to be steadfast and uncompromising, she had shown no signs of being unable to do this up till now.

" _hmhmhm…ha…ha..ha…"_ The coven of women and Weiss turned to the noise, the boy had lifted his head and Weiss looked at him once again in shock. He wasn't sobbing, he was laughing.

 _SMACK!_

"What do you find so funny _filth_?" The leader demanded throwing her hand up, the rest of the women moved their hands in a swift, upward, and singular motion, causing Weiss to jump in freight and swivel her head around to all the women. Weiss noticed they all had daggers in each of their lifted hands, Weiss cupped her hands to her mouth, Myrtenaster still being held between her fingers. "Life has a strange juxtaposition about it." He said, his teeth were tinged red as he smiled. "On the one hand, you are clever enough to manage to capture me alive and interrogate me."

His gaze turned upon Weiss who immediately turned away and began to run, but her mother caught her by the scruff of her neck with an iron grip. The women began to move in for the kill, their daggers raised, " _On the other hand_." He said, ready to burst into full on laughter, "You specialists are so _stupid_ you don't even think to _ask_ if I came alone." Weiss heard the same sound again and looked up, at that point the moon came into a full luminescent light, lighting up the whole hangar like it was daylight. Weiss found several pair of vengeful eyes looking back at her.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed in terror, backpedaling into her mother, the rest of the women looked at her and then the direction she was looking. "MOVE!" One of the women bellowed, jumping back as shadows seemed to descend from the ceiling of the hangar. Weiss felt herself being thrown backwards, as her mother threw her around and used a glyph to launch her daughter clear of the danger. Weiss landed on the floor with a thud and rolled up on herself, she felt as Myrtenaster fell away from her grasp and landed somewhere off in the distance. Thankfully, her training and aura kicked in and she came up without a scratch, but she was still disoriented.

SHLOCK! _Ack! Awck!_

Weiss turned her head to the sound and immediately felt her heart reach her throat, one of the women hadn't moved in time and now had a blade jutting out from her chest. Blood oozing from the wound as her aura flickered and then went out.

SHWING! KASWISH!

Weiss felt her mouth open, but could even let out a scream as the blade disappeared followed by a silvery slash that went across the woman's throat. Weiss felt her stomach rise to her throat as the woman's face remained froze in a state of confusion, she fell forward and her head departed from her body, rolling off to the side and underneath the bullhead. The shadow figures were revealed in the moonlight, they wore solid black with terrifying white masks and were carrying long swords Weiss recognized as sabers.

They surrounded the boy and several of the members helped him to his feet using there blades to cut him free of his chains, he looked around at the women. However, his eyes froze upon Weiss who felt her heart come to a complete stop. He smiled, "Kill them… _all of them."_ The rest of the masked assailants rushed forward, the women faces were hard to see due to the hooded cloaks at first. Then one of the women, the leader, had her hood ripped as she just barely dodged the blade of a saber, Weiss caught a glimpse of her face and tensed, she was afraid. All of the women who were there were under equipped to handle such an ambush, all except for one.

TWISH! ARGH!

Willow Schnee was a dangerous maelstrom of death and destruction, her Mameluke nothing more than a silvery blur than sang through the air. She ran forward to assist with her fellow specialists, cutting down any and all assailants who dared to engage her. Weiss watched from afar with a blend of horror and pride as she flinched with every clash. The women were also recovery from the initial shock of the ambush, using the daggers effectively as they slashed them across the throats and other critical arteries. Several of the members who surrounded the prisoner lead him to the end of the hanger near the closed door. The other members followed suit and huddled close, the rest of the women with Willow and the leader at the head formed a semi-circle around them.

 _BOOM!_

The hangar door exploded behind them, the women shielded their eyes from the blinding light and smoke. When it cleared a bullhead lay waiting outside, lights aimed into the facility. Willow instinctively grabbed the specialist next to her and used a glyph to launch them into the air just in time.

 _BBBBRRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMM!_

The airships gun came to life over the heads of the assailants ripping into the women surrounding them. Weiss watched as the women were jerked around violently as the gun tore into them and they fell to the floor.

 _SHOOM!_

A massive glyph appeared on the floor and grew into a bright flash, suddenly a massive knight stood before the group of rebels. It took its massive sword and swung it at the ship before it could maneuver away. The whole ship shuddered, and swung violently into the side of the hangar, damaging the guns on the side. The knight flashed out of existence, the assaliants looked up just as Willow swung down sharply on the forward most of the group.

SHINK! SHWOOM!

The person seemed to freeze in place before the force from the blade made the person separate…right down the middle. Weiss couldn't stop herself this time, she bent over and hurled, unfortunately this drew the attention of two of the rebels while the rest went to attack Willow and the remaining specialist. Weiss pulled out her tiny rapier and buckler free, her hands were clammy and tears began to form in her eyes as they rushed forward. They slashed at her and Weiss blocked first attack while narrowly dodging the second attack, Weiss felt the blade rush through her hair and saw as tiny slivers of white floated in the air. These two had no qualms about taking her life, that gave Weiss the anger and fear she needed to fight back, her years of training came back to her instantly.

Clink! Clack! SHWING!

"Ow! Dammit!" One of the figure cried out, Weiss was shocked, it was a woman's voice. The other took a defensive stance against Weiss. "This one is trained," She said with an evil smile, her eyes hidden behind the gruesome white mask that made her look more like a Grimm than faunas or human. "Fortunately, so are we," the other spat before rushing forward, Weiss managed to block her onslaught if only just, this person too was a woman.

"Are you done having fun Jez?" The other woman called out, Jez stole a glance at her while focusing on trading parries with Weiss. "Yeah, lets finish this up and join the others!" The other woman stepped in and the two worked on Weiss. Weiss couldn't handle the pressure, her back foot slipped and the two women surged forward.

SHWING! THOOM! CLANG!

Weiss felt her blade shatter, her buckle and aura are what kept her alive as the sabers both women held cleaved her tiny rapier into three pieces. The two the capitalized by bringing their blades down on her, Weiss's instincts kept her alive as she moved her buckler up to block both blades. The force of the two blades against her tiny buckler sent Weiss flying face first into the concrete in the middle of the hangar.

"WEISS!" Willow cried out, but the woman was powerless to go to her daughter's aid, preoccupied with three of the rebels and assisting her fellow specialist, Weiss was disoriented and reached around blindly. "You want to finish her off?" The woman, Jez, asked to her companion, Weiss felt her fear freeze. "Sure, go help the others I'll finish this." The other woman said, her voice giving off annoyance, as if this were an annoying chore and nothing more. Weiss felt a terrifying calm flood her mind as she looked at the woman who looked at her friend and whispered something to her, in a moment she would turn and walk over and Weiss would be dead. Her hand reached behind her to reach for the ground, but fell onto something else.

Weiss turned and looked at what her hand had fell upon, a new emotion flooded into her being as she stood up and glanced downward at what she held in her hands. Myrtenaster, her blade, her glorious blade, it glistened in the darkness as if made from moonlight. Jez glanced and then turned to face her, "now where did you get that?" Weiss brought it up to her and closed her eyes, she thought about her mother, her brother, a cold fury that was brewing inside her erupted. The fear evaporated from her body and she went into stance and engaged the woman.

The rebel rolled her eyes and began to step forward.

SHOOM! SHWING!

Weiss jumped up, a glyph meeting her feet, she shot forward and sliced at the woman who was caught completely off guard at the sudden burst of speed.

SHOOM! SHWING!

She flipped forward and created another glyph and shot back again behind the woman and a third time using the final glyph to launch her into the middle of a hangar, facing the woman in an eloquent form. The woman didn't react for a few seconds, she let out a toothy grin before stepping forward before stopping in surprise. She felt something… _wrong_ …her throat was burning, she put her fingers to the area and when she pulled back saw a deep crimson stain. She then _felt_ the full extent of her injuries; Weiss's frenzied attack had been severe enough to negate the women's aura. She clutched her throat, but it was to no avail as blood poured from her jugular, she stumbled back into the side of a resting airship and slowly slide down the side of the bullhead, a line of crimson denoting where she had slid. She looked at her friend in shock and confusion and reached out to her in fear as tears poured from her eyes and she tried to speak. Finally, her eyes closed, outstretched hand fell to the ground, and her head slumped to the side, dead.

Jez looked at her friend in shock, her face toward Weiss was beyond hatred, she was completely surprised her friend had been taken by this young, inexperienced … _child!_ " _You…"_ The woman roared, " _You are going to regret that!"_ She raised her blade up to attack, Weiss went into stance to engage her.

 _BOOM!_

There was an explosion at the door behind Weiss causing her to jump in fright. A thick grey smoke filled the doorway and everyone in the room froze, light began to cut through. Weiss kept cutting her head between the doorway and the woman as she encroached on Weiss, overcome with blinding hate. She would either have to focus on the woman and the door, in the end it was the woman who forced her hand.

CLING!

The two locked blades and Weiss felt her muscles scream, the woman had serious strength and seemed to be trying to viciously beat down Weiss's defenses.

CLING! CLING! CLING! CLING!

The woman kept rapidly swiping her blade in a wild and unpredictable flurry. Weiss stumbled and fell over, she looked up to see the woman towering over her, her blade held over her head ready to plunge down. Weiss closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, "NO!" She screamed.

 _Voice Recognized: Weiss Schnee,_ A robotic voice called out.

The woman looked up in confusion at the sound of a shotgun being locked.

BOOM!

Weiss unshielded her eyes to see a hand outstretched for her. Cautiously, Weiss took it and was pulled up, she looked around to see a platoon of Atlassian soldiers streaming into the hanger. The rest of the shadowy assailants had run to the bullhead which took to the sky and began to pull away from the facility. The robotic sentinel, satisfied with her condition, joined the rest of the soldiers in firing upon the Bullhead as it flew away into the darkness.

Weiss turned away from the scene to see her mother holding the last remaining specialist in her arms, the woman strained to lift her hand to brush it across Willows face with a pained smile. Her hand fell back down to her sides, the woman had bleed out due to an injury inflicted by one of the insurgents. Willow laid her to the ground and gently used her fingers to close the women's eyes, slowly she stood up and looked at Weiss. She walked over to her, Willows white suit was caked in blood, none of it was her own though.

The two looked at each other, but neither could think what to say as soldiers walked forward to meet them.

…PRESENT…

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked, stars in her eyes and hands clinched tight as she waited for Weiss's response with baited breath. Weiss let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Same thing that always happens their now, we never brought it up again. A lot of them were mom's close friends, she took to drinking shortly after that. She never really trained me a lot afterwards and dad also decided it would be better if I came to Vale instead, 'to many rumors' he said." Weiss drew up her legs and rested her hands on her knees, "I never have forgotten what they wanted me to do. You know what the crazy thing was?" Ruby looked at her not even daring to speak. "I don't know what I would have done. Would I have killed him? Saved him? Ran?" She looked at Ruby with tears in her eyes, "Every time I relive that night it reminds me how close I came to being a victim of one of the first attacks by the White Fang. That is why I don't like them either. After they grabbed the prisoner they could have ran, but they didn't, they kept attacking and tried to kill me and my mother and killed all of those people."

Ruby scooted forward and simply hugged Weiss, she began crying into Ruby's shoulder. "I-I don't w-want to go back!" Weiss cried, "It's so cold! Mom is distant, dad is...is…" She couldn't even finish before she began to just sob. Ruby didn't know what to say, Weiss had always been distant. Now she was acting so …different, she merely held onto her as the minutes ticked by, eventually Weiss stopped crying and together they laid back. Weiss quickly fell to sleep, pinning Ruby down to the bed as she rested on her shoulder, not that Ruby cared.

 _I hope Blake and Yang are having a better time,_ Ruby thought, _I can't imagine anything more dramatic than this._

…

"Yang," Blake said calmly as she pulled gambol free, "next time I decide where we go." Yang looked around at the crooks that surrounded them. Yang cocked her gauntlets and got ready to throw down, "That sounds like a _cat_ astrophe." Blake along with several of the soldiers within earshot groaned. "At least let me pick the food." Yang said sincerely, "there is only so many ways tuna can be cooked." Blake smirked at her, "blasphemy!" The thugs closed in upon them, Yang slammed her fists together and was encompassed in golden flames, her irises blood red. " _Let's do this!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dancefloor Beat Down!

…HOURS EARLIER…

"Blake…are you… _excited_ for our dinner?" Yang said, her hand carefully palming her scroll from Blakes view while trying to get video of the scene taking place. It was taking all of Yang's focus not to laugh as they sat in the booth awaiting their dinner. Blakes ears had been flicking back and forth and she had been constantly holding back from drooling since they had arrived at restaurant. The faunas was currently rubbing her head up against Yang's shoulder with her eyes closed and purring rather loudly, " _I am so haaappppyyy to be here…purr."_ She looked at Yang with a seductive stare, " _maybe I'll give you a treat of my own when we get back_."

Yang began to feel the stares of several of the patrons in surrounding booths, they had turned to look and laugh at the situation, a few were using their scrolls to take video and pictures. "Blakey! people are beginning to stare!" Yang whispered the words into her cat ears, they immediately folded down underneath her bow and her yellow eyes to snap wide open, instantly she sat up and surveyed the room with a dangerous stare. The sound of chairs scooting back in place and conversations starting up around them was abrupt, Blake nodded in satisfaction with the change and went back to laying on Yang's shoulder…then their order arrived.

Steam wafted up from the seared tuna and salmon combo, Blake drooled down her face, her eyes big as the saucers the food was delivered on. Carefully, she took her fork and grabbed a small morsel, her eyes squinted close. " _Mew!"_ She cooed in a high pitch squeal, Yang looked at her in amazement her cheeks flushed red in awkwardness. "Blake! Calm down, people will start staring again!" Blakes eyes open and her face tinged red with embarrassment, she picked at her food and began to eat in a more measured tone although she seemed to be having to really exert some will power to retain her composure.

As the minutes ticked by Yang looked up to see Blake not really eating, just staring off into space, her mind clearly lost in deep thought. "Is something wrong with the food?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes showing concern, Blake glanced over to her. "Oh! No, No! The food is great…it's nothing…just…" She stopped herself and shook her head and returned to her food. "Forget it, it's probably nothing." She returned to eating, but felt a hand grab her shoulder she looked up to see Yang looking at her with a raised brow and cocky grin. "We've been teammates for a while now and I know when you've got something on your mind, now spill!"

Blake leaned back on the red, leathery booth and let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. "It's just…the white fang…" Blake glanced over to Yang and saw that her smile was gone, replaced with a more concerned look. "It's with Weiss, it's just…"

"Look," Yang said cutting her off, "Weiss may be a Schnee and they may be horrible to faunas, but Weiss is different. She won't abandon you or me and certainly not my sister, we'll work through this _together_." Yang looked at her with confidence, but Blake could tell she was worried, when she had disappeared with Sun for a few days it had put a real strain on their team. This was especially true for Yang who was still technically _her_ partner, it felt awkward without her and the first time Yang had realized how close she had bonded with the raven-haired woman. However, any fears Yang held were dispelled with a single hand wave, "no it's not that, it's just…the assassin. Who hired her?"

"Well you said you thought it was the White Fang, right?" Yang questioned while she scarfed down her salmon croquets, but Blake merely scowled and flicked her ears back. "That's what I thought at first and believed for a while, but when she attacked a few days ago I noticed something." Yang looked at her with wide, inquisitive eyes, between bites. Blake looked at her with confusion and frustration, "She's not a faunas, I caught her scent and she's definitely human." The words hung in the air as Blake waited for Yang to respond, but the blonde merely stared at her as if to continue.

"…and?" Yang asked as if still awaiting the revelation Blake had in her thoughts, the cat faunas smirked at her and rubbed her temple. " _And_ the White Fang would never send a human to do a hit they had setup. It goes against their principals and beliefs."

"So that leaves the question still up in the air," Yang said in realization of what Blake was getting at. " _Who really ordered the hit on Weiss and how did they get this particular assassin."_ Blake said in agreement, the two sat there in silence for a few moments before Yang got an idea. "I have an idea! There is a … _place…_ I sometimes go to get information." Blake looked at her apprehensively but shrugged, "alright, pay the tab and let's go then."

…PRESENT…

SMACK! POW!

SHWING! SHWING! CLINK! BOOM!

"Ok Yang, explain to me just how the hell you get information from here?" Blake said in slight shock, her eyes darting around to check for any more targets, Yang let go of the last of the goons that had surrounded them as he fell into a state of unconsciousness. "Getting scared kitten?" She jested, Blake gave her a glare in return, "No! I am just saying there doesn't seem to be any body left to interrogate, and _never_ call me kitten."

Yang frowned at the pile of broken bodies slumped around them on the floor, "yeah, too bad to I had a few puns I couldn't wait to _punch_ out." Blake smirked and covered her eyes while Yang let out a hearty laugh. "Come on," she said grabbing Blakes hand, "there still at least one conscious body who might have some answers for us." Together they walked over to the bar, no appeared to be behind the counter, but one slam of Yang's fist on the bar dispelled the silence.

"Ah!" A man jumped up and looked at the duo in uneasy fear, he quickly then cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. " Humph! Ms. Xiao Long, what brings you to my club this time?" Yang glared at him with fiery eyes, "Cut the suave attitude Junior! I have a friend in trouble and today is not a good day in trouble!" Junior gave her a coy smile, "Who said I was _acting_ suave."

 _Click_!

Blake had decided to add some pressure, Junior suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of her pistol. "My friend is in trouble, I have connections with the white fang and you've seen what the two of us can do all by our lonesome selves. If you like those odds keep talking." Junior threw up his hands and gave a nervous grin to Yang, the blonde merely flicked her head to move a few rouge strands of hair from her face and folded her arms giving him a cold glare with lilac eyes. "Weiss Schnee, someone has ordered a hit on her and we'd like to know who." Junior nodded his head in agreement keeping his composure and Blake pulled back the firearm much to his satisfaction. "So, the rumors are true, well girls I have some good news and some bad news." The bumblebee duo looked at each other and then back to Junior who had stood up and walked behind the counter and began to pour himself a shot of whiskey. He downed the amber liquid in a straight shot and looked at the girls, "What is the bad news?" Blake asked, Junior gave her a smile of pity as he poured another shot, "I have no idea who ordered the hit, nor does anyone of my _associates_ know. That means you're pretty much looking in the wrong place, whoever ordered this is from a place of higher society." Blake gave him a blank look, Junior let out a laugh and shook his head, "look she's a Schnee, right? That means her father's got a lot of political and business rivals, popping off one of his kids would be a pretty good way to demoralize him and send a message for him to back off."

"Well what's the good news?" Yang asked, her eyes beginning to ting more and more crimson, Junior took a shot and then put the bottle and shot glass back under the table. "I know who might be able to tell you who did order the hit." Yang slammed her fists on the table, "WHO JUNIOR I'M LOSING MY PATIENTCE!" Blake looked at him suspiciously, but her ears began to detect something was behind them.

 _Click…Click…Click…Click…_

"Her," Junior said calmly pointing to the dance floor, Yang and Blake turned around to see a familiar face alone in the arena. The assassin was wearing a red leathery suit, black lines accenting the suit and her ruby red lip gloss. She had a new scythe with her that was all black save for the blood red blade, she sauntered forward sensually and spun her scythe from hand to hand casually. "Ah! Nice to see you to actually in fighting condition, not that it's much of improvement."

Blake and Yang walked down to the dancefloor to confront her, "I was hoping for the Schnee and Summers kid, but you'll do." The assassin smiled cockily, stretching her muscles and tendons which popped and flexed. "In case you didn't notice," Yang said with fire beginning to lick the air around her, "we've got you numbered."

"Fair enough," the red-haired woman said with a grin, "but I've got you outmatched." She then whipped her scythe forward and held it out in front of her. "Time to dance with death," the woman said with a dangerous smile. Yang let out a snort, "You suck at puns." The assassins smile faded, " _well_ …you suck at fighting."

Yang smashed fist her fists together and the fire around her roared to life. "That is debatable," Blake spat back, Gambol and Shroud out and ready to go. Slowly, Yang and the assassin turned to look at her, one with a smirk and raised brow, the other with a frown. "Really?" Yang groaned, Blake blushed lightly, "…well… I don't know! I suck at puns… you're the comedian!"

The assassin took advantage at the misplaced attention.

SHWING! CLANG!

Blake had to use her shadow clone to boost herself forward, catching the woman's scythe forming an 'X' with Gambol and Shroud. Yang fired off Ember Celica, but the woman was quick, she flipped over the shaft of her scythe and spun it to lock into the crux of Blakes blades and pulled backwards. The change in direction and force caused Blake to tumble forward, the assassin brought her scythe around her neck and aimed for her chest.

SWISH!

The woman's eyes widened as she found herself cutting through what appeared to be a rouge shadow. Blake had managed to push herself forward and just out of the range of the red heads range, Yang used Ember Celica to boost herself forward and into the fray.

POW! SWOOSH! POW-POW!

The assassin pulled back and dodged the left hooks and right jabs as Yang worked to find an opening. The woman slashed and Yang dodged, the blonde rushed forward to take advantage of the opening.

TWACK!

The assassin was one step ahead of her using the shaft of the scythe to smack Yang in the face. The aura had blocked any 'damage' so to speak, but Yang looked at her with renewed fury pushed even further as the assassin winked at her. Yang tried to rush her, but the assassin merely waited for her to throw a punch and leaped over head. She brought the curved blade of the scythe behind her and on Yang throat, she caught the blonde in the crux of the blade and shaft and used it to send her flying into the air, crashing into the shelf of liquors behind the bar.

 ** _SMASH!_**

POW!

The assassin instinctively dodged as a bullet narrowly passed across her shoulder, she looked up to see that Blake had taken refuge on a beam near the ceiling trying to snipe her from a distance. The assassin smiled though, with a quick jump she found herself on the beam adjacent to the cat faunas. Blake was completely covered in shadow save for her yellow eyes which burned with a primal intensity, they leapt forward to strike at each other.

 ** _SLASH!_**

They landed on the floor obsidian floor below.

" _hunh_!"

The faunas fell over, her whole body shimmered as her aura was completely depleted from the assassin's strike, the assassin turned to finish off Blake. She raised up her scythe up, Blakes focus found the assassin and her eyes went wide at her with dread.

FWOOSH!

The bar exploded into a firestorm, the flames were a plethora of colors as different liquors mixed together. Like a dragon, rising from the depths of hell, Yang Xiao Long stood up on the bar and looked at the assassin with an absolute determination. Glass cracked from the heat the radiating from her body, the blonde let out a wicked smile.

BOOM! **_SMASH!_**

She smashed her fists together causing a shockwave that threw tables chairs and shattered the various lighting equipment around the dance floor. The crimson assassin threw up her hands to shield herself from the falling glass and shockwave, the moment Yang had been counting on arrived.

KER-POW! POW-POW-POW-POW!

Yang used her semblance and gauntlets to shoot herself forward with tremendous speed, she raised her fist at the assassin and braced for impact.

POW! PHOOSH!

Yang's punch connected and the assassin went flying, but as she did her entire body seemed to disintegrate into rose petals. Yang took a moment and kneeled down to look at Blake, she was completely still and unresponsive her outfit was tattered and a nasty cut went across the front of her jacket, "Blake? Blake!?" Slowly the woman's eyes opened, she groggily looked around for a moment before looking up at Yang, the blonde smiled at her with tears of relief in her eyes. Blakes eyes went to something else before going wide with horror, she shoved Yang away and rolled in the opposite direction.

TWING!

Yang view changed from looking at a fearful Blake to a scared girl with yellow hair, she recognized it as a reflection in the scythes blade which was half buried in the floor. The red dust having been drained out of it over the extended fight, Yang was running low on aura, Blake was out completely and the assassin seemed to be just warming up. The assassin herself was resting against the shaft of her scythe, her feet balanced on the blade as she gave Yang a smile, the blonde managed to get to her feet. Blake walked around the assassin cautiously and joined her partner on the other side, "We need an exit, fast!" Yang whispered coarsely.

"Thinking!" Blake replied, she looked around for some form of distraction, but it was hard to see due to the laser ball which was shimmering from the light reflecting off the broken glass, beams shooting around wildly. It was heavily damaged from Yang's shockwave, but amazingly it still functioned. Suddenly, Blake had an idea.

"Yang," she whispered, "get _yangry_!" The assassin let out a sigh and stepped down from her scythe, flipping it up right and getting ready to finish the duo off. Yang closed her eyes and the flames around her seemed to heighten, Blake and the assassin shielded for light and heat. Blake stood away from Yang and fired off a few shots to make the assassin focus on her instead of Yang. "NOW!" Blake bellowed, she then turned her eyes to save her vision best she could, but even then, it wasn't much.

"RAAAGH!" Yang screamed, the flames roared as heat and light reached its peak intensity. The assassin clutched her eyes and screamed in pain, when she opened her eyes black dots, splotched her hazy and distorted vision. She faintly saw a yellow and black blur take off to the opposite end of the room and out of an exit. Slowly, she would open and close her eyes until her vision cleared, in the distance she heard the scream of a motorcycle taking off.

"You may run girls," the woman said with a grimace, "but I'll be right behind you." She walked to the door and outside. In the parking lot, she walked over to a shiny chrome chopper, a single turn of the keys and it thundered to life. She then pressed a button on the handle bars, a mini-gun popped up from the ornate rose on the front underneath the headlights. She smiled, "and I'll be bringing death with me." She flipped her scythe into a more compact rifle form and slid it into a saddle bag on the side.

…

Junior heard the women drive off and walked down stairs, he froze when he saw the state of his club. It was going to take weeks to clean the place back up! The front doors parted and the malachite twins walk in, "Hey Junior we saw someone leave the club …and wanted to… make sure… you …were…ok?" They looked around at the carnage that had been dealt on the club. They looked back to Junior on the staircase, "Xiao Long?" Melanie asked drily.

"Yep."

"Nothing we can do without the cops sniffing around here?" Miltia asked, Junior walked down to bar now smoldering from the fire. Junior smiled at the discovery that his whiskey was still intact, he pulled it out along with a shot glass, "If we did our 'associates' wouldn't trust this place afterward."

The twins sighed in unison, "I'll go call our clean-up crew, going to be an expensive one this time!" Miltia called out, whipping out her scroll and dialing up an old friend. "I'll go check on the boys." Melanie decided, she then went into the back room were the 'bouncers' fled when all hell started breaking loose. Junior began to pour himself a glass, but stopped, " _Damn you Xiao Long…._ " He then drank straight from the bottle, throwing the shot glass to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

VVVRRROOOOMMM!

A bike flew over a small bridge, gaining air and landing with a harsh ' _CLASH_!' Sparks flying from underneath as the chassis kissed the asphalt. " _Yang!"_ Blake cried out as she gripped tightly onto the Blonde, her golden locks flowing in the wind…and into Blakes mouth. " _We need to think of a plan!"_ Blake spat as she tried to remove golden strands from her tongue. The blonde didn't respond instead she kept the speed going as they tore down desolate streets. "I think we lost her!" Yang called out, as she looked in the rear-view mirror, suddenly lights appeared behind them in the distance.

 _ZIP-ZIP-ZIP-ZIP_

CLISH!

Both of the girls jumped in fright as the mirror simply exploded and flew off the bike. "DAMMIT! NOW SHES PISSING ME OFF BIG TIME!" Yang roared, in the academy there was two unspoken rules when it came to Yang Xiao Long. One, never play a prank on Yang that involved her hair, death or worse would surely follow. Two, NEVER, EVER do anything to her bike. Bumblebee was not a prize, but a gift she had earned through saving money and doing a literal book load of chores and odd jobs while on signal. Bumblebee was given to her from her dad upon her gradation and acceptance into beacon, now it was in danger of being destroyed… _but not if Yang Xiao Long had anything to say about it._

Yang whipped down a street, pulling a turn so hard Blake nearly fell off. In terror Blake used her semblance to keep herself positioned correctly and turned back in time to see the headlights behind them preform a similar maneuver. Yang turned down another street, this time Blake was prepared, and then immediately turned down an ally shutting off her bike. " _What are you!"_ Blake began, but was quickly silenced by Yang, a few seconds ticked by.

vvvvVVVVRRRROOOOMMMM!

The headlights came closer and closer, Yang and Blake were covered from the waist down by a dumpster, they ducked their heads as the bike went screaming around the corner and then flew onward…right down the street. Soon, the sound of the engine began to fade and the bumblebee duo took a breath that they had been holding for a minute or so. "That was close," Yang panted, "too close!" Blake looked at the street they had come from, "We'll need to move soon," she said in a shaky tone, her eyes flicking between the road and the alleyway behind them, "she'll double back and check these alleyways once she figures out we've given her the slip."

"I agree," Yang said as she twisted around in the seat and began checking the cut Blake had received while they were in the club. She was relieved to find the blade had sliced Blake's clothing and nothing more, Blake realized that her outfit had been cut. " _Shit!_ I just bought this outfit last week!" She wined, Yang tilted her head and looked at her with a smile, "tell you what kitten if we get out of this I will buy you a whole new wardrobe." She then looked at where her mirror had been shot off and lost her smile to a decidedly angry frown. " _After I fix my bike."_ She muttered, Blake looked away from her ruined clothes and up at Yang, " _Don't call me kitten…_ " She glared, she then took both hands and grabbed Yang by the cheeks, "we need a plan!" Yang looked at her desperately and threw up her hands in resignation, "Don't look at me! In case you didn't notice, we just got our asses handed to us!" Blake let out a groan and shook her head to regain her composure, "Ok think Yang, think! There has to be something that we know about her that we can use to our advantage."

Yang looked at her with crimson eyes and Blake scooted back further on the seat as flames began to erupt from her hair. "Well! she can kick our asses, has a scythe and a weapon on her vehicle that can literal kill us a block down the street! In fact, the only person that has beaten her is…" the crimson in her eyes faded and the flames winked out of existence. "… _ruby…"_ The words hung in the air as Yang seemed to get lost in thought, Blake glanced back at the street nervously, the assassin would be coming back any time!

Yang turned to her with a raised finger and a hope filled smile, "I know how we can beat her!" She then quickly pulled out her scroll and began searching for something. Blake looked down at the scroll and then back to Yang with an upturned eyebrow, "why are you looking up train station times?" Yang found what she wanted and pocketed her phone, she then cranked the motorcycle up and looked to Blake. "Send an alert to Ruby and Wiess, tell them to come to station 975 and be prepared to fight."

"Why?" Blake questioned suspiciously, Yang's only response was a grin and gunning the engine which made Blake reached forward and grab anywhere she could. They floored it down the road, Yang had sat her scroll onto a tiny platform which turned her bug shield into a massive GPS map and began to speed off to a marker off in the distance. Blake whipped her head around for any sign of their pursuer, "Umm Blake?" Yang called out, Blake looked towards her with wide eyes scanning the road ahead. "What is it?" She asked fearfully, Yang glanced at her with a rosy face, "Uhhh, everything is fine, it's just…your hands are…kinda distracting at the moment?" Blake was confused about what she meant but then realized _where_ she was holding onto Yang. "Oh! Sorry!" She said, readjusting her grip to be on Yang's shoulders instead of…

"Hey, you can do _that_ all night once we get back to Beacon." Yang said with a shit eating grin, Blake buried her red face into Yang's back, " _Just shut up and drive."_ Yang glanced back at her, "What's that?" She let out a laugh, she then noticed something in the distance and her smile faded, she throttled down on the gas. "We've got company on our six!" Blake looked up and turned to see a familiar set of headlights behind them.

"I'll try to slow her down this time!" Blake called out, she whipped out gambol shroud and flicked it into pistol mode. She took aim at the lights on the bike and fired.

POW! POW! POW!

One of the headlights went out and Blake could now clearly see that it was a red motorcycle chasing after them, she also noticed the weapon their pursuer was using. "She's on a bike that has a _freaking_ mini-gun!" The GPS on Yang's bike had her turning down a street, "Hang on!" Yang bellowed, she waited till the last second before drifting into the turn. Blake buried her face into Yang's back and waited for them to flip, but they never did. Instead the bike straightened out and they kept on moving, "Blake, I need you to cut the fire hydrant ahead!" Yang called out, "Why?" Blake questioned, Yang merely growled at her. "Just do it!" The fire hydrant came into a blurry focus for Blake leaned out.

SHWING! FLOOSH!

Blake cut the top off and a geyser of water erupted forth, flooding the whole section of road. "Why did we do that?" Blake asked, Yang smiled as she looked behind them and pointed, Blake turned to see the assassin hit the water and slide out of control. Bring her bike down sideways, she skidded to a halt, Yang and Blake then lost view of her as they rounded the corner. "That was brilliant!" Blake exclaimed, Yang smiled as she felt a peck on the cheek, "I have my moments!" She replied cockily.

Blake noticed they were beginning to arrive near a train station as Yang slowed down. There were less buildings here and more empty lots with grass, asphalt and rusted fences. The train tracks and station were elevated up above the road a good fifteen feet. The duo came to the platform and looked up and down the tracks, to the left it inward to the city and two the right the tracks were lost in shadow on the route to Beacon. " _Dammit!_ It's late as always!"

Blake heard something and swiveled around to see lights come rushing from around the corner of buildings. Yang saw it and immediately jumped down from the platform onto her bike, "stay up there!" She called out before racing forward to confront her opponent. The assassins mini-gun began to come to life, but Yang veered into one of the abandoned lots to avoid the gun fire. The two chased each other in a series of loops and turns, each trying to out maneuver the other. Dirt and dust flew in the air, eventually the two came to a stop when it was next to impossible to see. The two sat still for a minute trying to catch their breath as the dust settled. When it did, the two found themselves facing one another, the assassin between Yang and the platform to the train.

BRRRRUUUMMM! BRRRRUUUMMM!

The distinct sound of a train horn thunder through the night air as the train appeared from the distance, snaking out of the city on its last stop of the night, Beacon. Yang looked up at Blake who looked upon the scene with fearful eyes. Yang shook her head and looked down at her bike with a sigh, "Sorry sweetheart…" She muttered, she looked up at the assassin whom revved her engine, taunting her. Yangs eyes were a fiery red and flames erupted around her, she took a breath and then slammed down the throttle.

VVVRRRROOOOMMM!

Yang and the assassin both shot forward. The barrel of the mini-gun began to spin.

VROOM! POW! KA-BOOM!

Yang brought the bike up on the back wheel and jumped to the top and leaped as high in the air as she could. She twisted herself around and fired a single shot at her bumblebee as it slammed in the assassin's bike. The bike exploded point blank, causing the other bike to explode in a similar fashion, Yang used the shockwave to help boost her trajectory onto the train station platform. She landed on her feet, but rolled up and slammed into the back of a waiting bench.

Blake ran over to her, the blonde seemed no worse for wear, but nursed her sides and back. Blake held out a hand and helped Yang to her feet. She staggered over to the side and rested on the railing, peering down at the flaming carnage below, Blake walked to her side and looked at the wreckage. "Yang? Are you ok?" Yang looked at her with blood red eyes, "Yeah, just pissed…" Blake looked down on the wreckage, her heightened vision scanning for the woman who had caused all of it. "Do you think it was enough?" Blake asked as she looked over Yang for any injuries, she couldn't detect the slightest trace of the assassin with her vision, nose, or otherwise. Yang opened her mouth to speak, but shut her mouth and grunted in disappointment closing her eyes and shaking her head in disgust.

Blake turned to look down at the abandoned lot and felt her hope sink, rose petals hundreds, maybe thousands began to form a mini tornado near the other end of the lot. A shadowy visage formed in front of the flames, a deadly scythe by her side completing the look of an angel of death. " _Oh, come on!"_ Yang whined, "at least be a little injured!" The figure began to walk for and Yang and Blake jumped back from the railing, "to the train!" Yang commanded, her and Blake walked into the carriage. The train itself was a sleek bullet rail with a sign above the doors listing of its location, Beacon. The two bolted inside, it had a plain interior, with poles running down the center every four feet and red plastic seats on either side. It was relatively small though with the ceiling being just a foot above Yang's head, the small size helped to reduce air resistance. They both ran to the front of the carriage and waited, the carriage dinged and an electronic voice came on the overhead speaker, " _next stop Beacon Academy."_

The doors began to close, Blake and Yang watched the doors with wide eyes, had the assassin given up?

 _SHINK!_

A scythe slammed between the door, and the woman jumped over the blade and brought. She collapsed the blade into a rifle form and brought it through the door, the door closed and the train shuttered to life. It slowly began to pull forward, Yang got into stance, but Blake gave her an incredulous look of shock. "This was your plan, put us in a metal tube with this woman?" Yang didn't respond, merely looking forward, completely focused on the assassin.

"This is where it ends ladies, it has been a treat though!" The assassin proclaimed cockily, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and prepared for the worse, but Yang merely smiled, "bring it then." Yang responded coolly, she seemed calm and collected, but her red irises showed she was brimming with anger. The assassins smile faded into a glower she whipped out her scythe once more, the three stared each other down, daring each other to make the first move. Blake glanced at the assassin and then at Yang, the train shuttered and Blake took a single step back to keep from falling.

CLANG!

She fell back as the assassin surged forward…but only for a second.

"Grrrraahh!" The assassin had accidentally wedged the bottom of her scythe between two seats and one of the poles in the center of the carriage. Yang helped Blake up and then turned back to the assassin letting out a low chuckle, the assassin looked up at her in confusion. "Your pretty good, great in fact, but I've fought someone like you enough times to know all of your strengths and weaknesses."

She looked at Blake and nodded to the assassin, "a scythe is a good way to deal with Grimm and people out in the open, but put them in a tight place with lots of branches or in this case pipes and…" She pointed at the assassin now furiously pulling at her scythe to dislodge it from the seats. "I sparred with Ruby for years and she was able to kick my ass in the open, but in the trees, I got the upper hand."

SHUNK!

The two turned to see the assassin had freed her scythe, she tumbled back and banged her head against the pole behind her. She shook her head and then took stance against the two, Yang looked at Blake and smiled. "Ready for round two?" Blake gave her a triumphant nod, the two rushed her, the woman tried to use her scythe in defense but couldn't build any momentum.

POW! POW! POW!

Ember Celica went to work as it blasted out several rounds in quick session, the shots blasted into the assassin and sent her flying backward. Her scythe caught between the center pole and the seats again. The assassin jumped back up focused on Yang, but realized something, _'where was the faunas?'_

SMACK!

Blake got a clean slice on the backside of the assassin with all her might, causing her to go flying forward. Her scythe was still lodged in place and caught her squarely in the neck, clotheslining her to the floor instantly. "Damn that felt good," Blake muttered, Yang fist bumped her and walked over to the assassin.

The woman looked around dazed, her vision noticing two dark shadows standing over her. Yang went to grab her, but she dissolved into roses which scattered around the carriage, Yang and Blake stood back-to-back waiting for her to reappear. "HaHaHa! You really thought this out!" A disembodied voice called out, "but I'm afraid summers child has only _begun_ to tap into her full semblance. Let me show you what a semblance is capable of in the hands of a _master_."

 _SMACK!_

Blake's head slammed into the back of Yang's, "Ouch! Blake what the hell!?" She turned only to see Yang grabbing her nose which had blood pouring out. "I don't know, I didn't see her! One second I was fine the next it felt like I was socked in the face!"

 _SWOOMP!_

Yang found herself on the floor, Blake standing above her. "What happened!" She cried, Yang pulled herself up and looked around at the rose petals rushing around them. "She's using her semblance to avoid us!" Yang called out.

 _SMACK! PANG!_

Yang was punched in the back and slammed face forward into a pole. She stood up again, this time with a busted lip. "HAHAHA! Clever girl! You catch on quick! All you've done is made your execution much more painful and slower!" Her laughter echoed all around the carriage, Yang and Blake looked at each other for ideas, nothing was coming.

 ** _SMASH!_**

Blake went ridged and her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell limp on the floor. Yang went red and was ready to flambé the whole carriage, but stopped herself.

 _"Tisk, tisk, tisk,_ I wouldn't do that honey. Not unless you want to fry your dear little kitty." The disembodied voice called out, Yang turned in horror to see Blakes unconscious body being lifted in the air and 'danced' around like a marionette. " _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_ Yang screamed as she unloaded a barge of shots around Blake in the off chance to hit her, but to no avail. Yang reloaded her gauntlets in one swift motion. " _and_ _DON'T call her kitten!"_ Yang said in fury, she ran forward and grabbed Blake before she could fall to the floor. She laid her down gently before closing her eyes and focusing. She felt the air and petals tumbling aimlessly around the carriage, she listened and trusted her gut.

POW!

She twisted around, and fired a single shot, slowly she opened her eyes.

Nothing, Yang let out a sigh, time to try aga-

 ** _SMACK! SMASH! WHACK!_**

Yang stumbled around aimlessly before falling to the floor, she looked as the rose petals swarmed together and the breeze seemed to die down. A pair of stylish boots walked by her, Yang twisted onto her back and looked to see the assassin pulling her scythe free. She walked back and stood over her, Yang didn't smile or grimace, she didn't even crack a one liner, all Yang did was stare down at Blake in sadness. Her plan had failed, Blake was unconscious and her and Yang were going to be dead soon. Yang supposed their bodies would be found once they arrived, a tear ran down her eye. There were so many things she wanted to do! With Ruby! With Blake! Even some stuff with Weiss! She also was never going to find her mother…so many questions to never be asked. The assassin gave her a pitiful look as the train came to a stop on the last platform till Beacon, "Sorry sweetheart," she chided, "but you were never in danger of winning to begin with."

Her blade fell forward, aimed straight at Yang's head.

SHING! CHINK!

Yang waited for the feeling of the blade but it never came, slowly she opened her eyes. The blade was a mere breath away from her eye, she didn't move or even breath. A single thought crossed her mind, _what is she waiting on?_

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" A voice called out as the blade was lifted up, now that Yang could see better she saw that the assassins scythe had been caught by another scythe. She smiled as she looked up to see that Ruby and Weiss had arrived. Yang realized that the woman's attention was focused on Ruby and not her, she immediately drew back a fist and fired.

POW!

The assassin jumped backward to avoid the shot which blasted a hole in the roof and landed on the floor, before jumping back to her feet. Yang rolled up and came to her feet facing the assassin, "ROUND 3!" Yang screamed, and went after the woman with renewed anger. Her arms ached and she could tell her aura was winding down, but she had to make sure they could get Blake clear. Weiss had been tending to her, after she dragged her off to the side, the raven-haired faunas was recovering and slowly getting to her feet.

Team RWBY and the assassin stood opposite one another, the assassin herself looking uncertain for a moment before letting out a smile. "You really think you've won don't you!" She then grabbed her scythe and compacted it back into a rifle. She tried to aim, but in the closed quarters of the train carriage it was almost as useless.

Weiss stepped forward and used her blade to parry and send her gun flying off to the side, Ruby aimed her weapon and fired from the back end of the carriage. The assassin then exploded once more into a flurry of roses, "Quick spread out!" Blake called out, still leaning against a pole and nursing her head, "she can't take us all!" Yang, Ruby and Weiss did space out as far as they could and looked around. A small flurry of roses began to form at the end of the carriage near Yang, "HERE!" She yelled and began firing into the small tornado, Weiss began shooting glyphs of all kinds towards it as well, Blake even swung her pistol forward and fired. Ruby began to rush forward, but felt a presence go by her, she turned to see the assassins rifle being lifted by unseen hands. It leveled out and was aimed at the trio of huntresses.

"Oh no you don't!"

 _PHOOSH! CRASH!_

Ruby flew forward and crashed into the invisible assassin, her hands caught onto something solid and the two of them crashed through the window. Yang, Blake and Weiss turned to see the broken window as a powerful wind swept through the carriage. "RUBY!" The trio cried, they stumbled to the window against the gust of air, but only saw darkness as the train sped down the tracks. "How far till we reach beacon!" Weiss cried, she pulled out her scroll to look at train times. "Argh! At least twenty minutes! And it's the last train of the night! We can't jump without seeing where we are landing, we're too weak and the train is going too fast, if we hurt ourselves and the assassin is Ok we'll be good as dead!" Blake pulled out her scroll, "I'll get a hold of Ozpin! Maybe we can get a bullhead to come back through here and search!" Yang said nothing, she slowly walked over and sat down her eyes giving a thousand-yard stare. "Yang?" Blake called out, sitting beside her and squeezing her hand.

Yang looked at her with uncertain eyes, "I know my sister is good…," she spoke in a shaky tone. "But now?… every minute it takes us to get to where we need to be… it's another minute Ruby has to fight to stay alive."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ruby

…

Ruby sat up and looked around, she was disoriented trying to figure out what had happened. She looked up to see a light speeding off in the distance, leaving her engulfed in the shattered moonlight. She looked around to survey her environment, there was the pillars and then bridge that carried the tracks above the ground. A small babbling brook dribbled along her right that went between the two pillars near her. Other than that, there was nothing but a sea of waist high grass which shifted and bent in the light breeze. She kept looking around for any Grimm, but came up with nothing, she noticed her scythe in the middle of the stream with the shaft sticking up in the air and the blade submerged in the mud. Ruby cautiously went over and pulled it out studying it, the blade had a few chips on the blade but was still plenty sharp. The shaft however had a slight crack in it, mercifully though the scope wasn't shattered.

As she was checking over her weapon she heard a faint sound, a noise that went against the normal hum of the brook and the crickets. She turned to see a figure standing across the stream, it was the assassin retrieving her rifle from a bush it had fallen in. The two stared at each other, the assassin slowly back toward her gun. "RUBY STOP!" Ruby yelled, stamping her foot down in the dirt, the woman froze and tensed. Ruby couldn't see her expression due to the darkness, but imagined she was looking at her with. "I know," Ruby began, but before she could continue the woman let out a laugh.

"So you figured it out! Good girl! Who told you? Claymore? Ozpin? Those two old fossils are the only ones who would know!" She spat out, Ruby however shocked her once more by lowering her scythe and putting it behind her. "I don't care!" Ruby cried tears coming down her face, "I just want to know why! Why are you attacking my friends? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER!?"

The assassin heard her sniffling and let out a sigh, "I have reasons, this isn't about revenge and I know you want answers," She took a step back. "But I'm not able to give them… _but I know who you can ask_." Ruby stopped crying and wiped her tears from her cheeks, " _who…"_ She croaked, the assassin let out a chuckle that made Ruby's hair stand up, something about the assassin's posture or a sixth sense perhaps had Rubys leaping for cover.

" _Your mother…"_ The assassin grabbed her gun and aimed from the hip

 _ZIP-ZIP-ZIP_

 _"HNGH!"_ Ruby bit her lip as she felt a red-hot knife cut across the side of her arm. She used her semblance to speed herself forward and zig-zag through the grass before sliding to a stop. She checked where the pain was radiating from, in the dull light of the moon she saw blood oozing from a cut she received. Ruby realized with a chill how close she had come to being shot, A few inches to the left and she'd have been a goner. She checked the wound, it stung at the faintest touch and made her want to scream, but Ruby managed to suppress the urge.

Ruby reached around on her dress and pulled a small compact, that looked like it was made for make-up. When she opened though, instead of a base cosmetic the moonlight revealed there was a small syringe, an even smaller bottle, some pills, and a needle with sutures tucked in a neat and tidy order. Her lectures with Dr. Claymore had gone beyond mere sniper fire and techniques. He had also taught her basic medical preparation for the field (this time she paid close attention) and with it how to dress a wound in the field. Using the bottle and syringe, she numbed the wound and began to stich it up in the dark, she used a technique Claymore taught that involved her thumb tracing the wound while she stitched so that it was accurate even in the dark. After a minute or two she took her index finger and slid it gently along the cut, the stich work was good, not perfect, but good and did its job. She took a breath and remembered her training from Claymore before slipping into the darkness.

….

Ruby walked in a crouch manner checking the grass, pausing every few feet looking for the glint of a scope or any other kind of tell that would give her opponent away. She looked for a marker to crawl to, both for cover and a place to nest up and wait for the other to make their move, her eyes fell upon the train tracks that were 30 feet behind her. _If I can get up there, maybe I can spot her!_ She thought to herself, with that she began to crawl forward as quickly as she dared.

….

Ruby pushed through the grass, her body quickly pressing against a pillar. She began to feel her soreness from the fall from the train catching back up with her. She was looking for a ladder or something to help her accent to the train tracks above. _Dammit that one shot did a number on me,_ she thought, her lessons from Claymore coming back to her slowly but surely. She found a drainage pipe that lead up to the trusses above, she smiled and quickly climbed up the pipe.

….

Ruby jumped up the tracks by using her blade to dig in the concrete and flipping up to the top in a rapid motion. She quickly laid flat and waited to see if anything stirred beneath her, after a few seconds she let out a sigh of relief. She pulled her rifle to her shoulder and began to scan the grass for movement, the breeze made her job more difficult as it appeared _everything_ was moving. She changed tactics, looking less for movement and more for any shine or reflection that might give the woman away. . Suddenly, she noticed a parting of the grass, it was slow and measured, she took aim and smiled.

 _Bingo,_ she thought to herself.

….

Ruby finished climbing up the pipe and slowly crawled over the tracks and began to scan the field with her rifle. Movement from the breeze complicated matters so she changed her tactics to looking for shine and reflections from a scope. She began to control the rhythm of her breath and subsequent heartbeat. Suddenly, she noticed a parting of the grass, it was slow and measured, she took aim and smiled.

 _Payback!_ She thought to herself.

….

POW! POW!

"GRAH!"

A Grimm simply exploded, no pieces flew away as much as it exploded into a cloud of black dust and shadow. Two women, lifted their heads and studied what had just happened, they listened for where other shot came from. Both felt a pit open in their stomach as they turned to see the other sitting less than twenty feet from the other. For as long as they both lived, this night would be an embarrassing moment in their careers without question. They stared at each other for a moment, before they rushed each other.

….

Ruby fired wildly to make the other dodge out of the way she, her adversary did the same and Ruby had to use her semblance on instinct. She managed to avoid the bullet as it ripped through her fabric and continued onward into the night. Ruby swung her rifle around and the scythe whipped out, she brought it into a downward arc, the woman seemed completely exposed.

CLANG!

Ruby's eyes widened as she found her scythe locked against… another scythe the woman had managed to bring out her own weapon in a similar manner. The two stared each other down as they fought for superior leverage against the other, the injuries each had sustained made it an equal match in strength. Finally, the duo leapt back in unison before clashing again, there blades letting out sparks with any angry metallic screech with each strike. The two had their jaws clenched in determination, and a fierce intensity in their eyes.

They jumped back from each other and landed with a skid. They leapt at each other once more, but Ruby found her leg had been caught between the trusses. She looked at the scythe wielder baring down upon her and waited with nerves of steel, at the last second, she fell backward as the scythe passed mere inches from her face. Ruby continued falling back and felt her foot come free, she brought her foot around and came into a front flip kick straight into the other Ruby's face.

….

Ruby stumbled back and nearly fell off the tracks, as she fell backward she used her scythe to latch onto a pipe underneath the tracks and flip around to the other side. She came up to see that the other Ruby was looking down on the other side to see where she had fallen. She turned just in time to receive a boot to the face. Ruby smiled and together the women plummeted to the ground below. The other Ruby managed to land on her feet and dodge forward just far enough to avoid Ruby as she brought her scythe down and stab where she had been a mere second before.

….

Ruby was breathing hard, sweat beaded down her forehead and her limbs felt numb from all the punishment they had been taking. Her head was still reeling from when she had taken that kick to the head. At this rate, she had to do something drastic and quick or she wasn't going to be alive for very much longer. She studied the other Ruby's weapon and how she used it, suddenly she got an idea, this was going to either make or break her chances.

….

Ruby stood confidently against her opponent, she had been had been working on reflexes and experience. Suddenly, the other Ruby bolted in the opposite direction, Ruby was so stunned for a few seconds she didn't do anything. _Is she really trying to run away?_ She thought, the other Ruby appeared to be using the pillars to cover her from any kind of rifle fire. _Nice try! But I've got more than just a pretty gun!_ She flew forward using her semblance to quickly pick up speed, the other Ruby was running straight for another pillar.

 _To easy_ , Ruby thought, she pulled out her scythe and prepared to strike. _Wait for it…wait for it…. wait for it… NOW!_

SHWING!

The other Ruby leaped into the air as she brought her blade across in a horizontal slash, Ruby immediately found herself about to collide with a pillar. "Woah!" She cried out, Ruby flipped her feet forward, and landed onto the side of the pillar she then somersaulted and landed on the ground without a scratch.

 _That was close! Now where did she g-_

….

Ruby rushed forward using her semblance to boost forward, the other Ruby turned, but had no time to react offensively. She put up her scythe and braced for impact…just like Ruby wanted her to.

….

Ruby felt the woman collide into her, her muscles screamed and shook as they tried not to give way. The ground gave out from under her and she began to slide toward the pillar at rapidly increasing speed. Ruby closed her eyes and grit her teeth, she would not be broken! She had…

SNAP!

….

Crescent Rose simply shattered…

The blade was mostly intact until it collided with the pillar with such force that it exploded like a glass pane. The shaft had split in twain and flew off in either direction. Without her scythe to take the brute of the blast Ruby slammed into the pillar, cracks appearing around her on the impact. A red shimmer surrounded her and then disappeared, her aura was completely gone. She fell down to the ground with a thud and slumped to the side completely unconscious.

….

Ruby Bloodstone stood over her triumphantly, but she was deeply impressed with the child in front of her. She had to think back _far_ to recall a time where someone had pushed her this far and nearly won. She looked over the girl slumped in front of her, it looked like a portal to the past, to summer, to back before…

"Hmm?" Ruby noticed a white sheet sticking out of one of the girls' pockets, she walked over and pulled it out. When she unfolded the paper her heart sank, it was a familiar photo. The smiling girl in front of her seemed foreign, like a dream. Something so long ago that she wondered from time to time if she had been that happy or had the scene even happened at all. Then her eyes rested on a pair of silver eyes and a warm smile.

Suddenly, the woman grimaced as she tried desperately to keep from crying as emotions she had not dealt with in some time bore into her. Ruby's breathing deepened and her throat began to feel raw. She clenched her jaw and tried to will herself to put her feelings aside, but something within her began to stir, a memory. "… _no…"_ She whimpered, desperately trying to bury the thought, but it bore down upon her like a flood refusing to go away until it consumed every ounce of her thoughts. "… _NO!"_

…..

Two girls sat on a hill, it had been a _long_ day full of parties and cake and other desserts to the point both felt like they could burst. Finally, they had some alone time as they sat on a hill overlooking the ocean and sunset. The two would occasionally look at each other and then giggle madly, one of them eventually laid back on the soft grass. "Can you believe it?" Summer said lazily, her eyes closed as she basked in the golden rays of the sun.

"Yea, but it still feels unreal…" Ruby said casually staring as the sun began to dip beneath the waves, "one day we're just kids at signal who band together for a half decent lunch trade, the next, we're graduating and on our way to Beacon!" Summer let out a laugh, "If I remember correctly, I was the one with _sharing_ the pudding cups and _you_ were the one with the apple and single celery stick."

Summer felt a punch to her arm and let out a grin, she sat back up and the two continued to watch the sunset in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, Ruby?" Summer said looking at friend with a faint smile. "Yeah?" Ruby replied still looking at the half-submerged sun. "I was thinking," Summer went on, "if I ever have a daughter…I hope she turns out like you."

Summer didn't even turn to meet her friends raised eyebrows and smile, "Really?" Ruby said dryly, "You want a hell raiser who is loud and tells shitty jokes?" Summer gave an annoyed smile and pushed against her, _"No!_ I mean I hope she turns out brave and confident and able to make friends easy, like you do." Ruby went to looking back at the sunset, "I guess…if I have a daughter, I hope she turns out like you, smart, gracious, and kind." Summer looked at her with a smile, Ruby gave her a side hug. "Friends till the end?" Ruby asked, Summer returned the hug, "till we're old and grey, with dozens of grandchildren to hear us bicker for hours." The two laughed and continued to watch as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

….

Ruby came to slowly, she blinked realizing she had been knocked out. Slowly, she felt her body wake up, immediately she wished it had stayed asleep. Her whole body felt like one big bruise, it hurt to breath, and she could barely move her muscles without feeling her whole body burn in agony. Ruby sat up and rested against the pillar, she turned her head from left to right as her vision was blurry, but slowly it was coming into focus.

As it did she saw a dark shape that was hunched over near the stream of water that her and the assassin had first encountered each other.

 _The assassin…_

The thought made Ruby try to immediately stand up only to wince in pain as her legs felt like molten lead. The crouched figure stood up and immediately Ruby's heart sank as the assassin walked over to her with her rifle in hand. The assassin towered over her, Ruby found that she couldn't cry, she couldn't even scream. She watched as the assassin lowered her rifle at her head, the woman let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

 _POW!_

…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Ruby closed her eyes, her body tense as she waited to feel the white-hot pain of a bullet through the brains. After a few seconds, her bruised and battered body forced her to unclench, she opened her eyes, the gun was aimed next to her she turned to see a bullet impact in the pillar beside her. _Did she miss?_ Ruby thought to herself as she looked past the rifle to the assassin, her face was hard to see in the darkness.

The woman lowered her rifle and began to walk away, "HEY!" Ruby cried out as she tried to stand only to fall over in agony, "W-where do you think you're going?! This isn't over!" The assassin stood near where the grass field began and scanned the horizon, she reached into a pouch concealed on her hip and pulled out a round, she then loaded it into the barrel. "I believe it is _little miss Rosie_ , unless you would rather me not miss purposefully and finish you off here and now?" Ruby went silent and the assassin let out a small chuckle.

"Wait? Why are you sparing me? I've beat you up like twice!" Ruby questioned, the assassin stopped glancing off in the distance and looked over at Ruby, but was shrouded in shadow. "Is it really smart to be questioning the person who is allowing you a chance to live? Besides, I hate to bust your ego, but I've taken far greater beating than what you've dished out." Ruby gave her a pouty look and the assassin turned, revealing a part of her face in the moonlight, she gave Ruby a pitiful smile "What? You think the punishment I've given you is a lot? Just keep doing what you're doing, you'll take a _real_ ass beating at the hands of someone or something sooner or later."

Ruby groaned and clutched her chest with the fresh wave of pain washing over her as she struggled to breath. She somehow managed to get to her feet, leaning against the pillar and pushing herself up till she was standing. Her shoulder felt as though it had been pulled out of socket, she found herself using her good arm to hold the other. She glared at the woman who turned back to searching the horizon, Ruby looked out to the sea of grass that seemed to go on forever in the moonlight. Suddenly, a small light caught her eye, she looked to see as it went back and forth just above the grass. "A bullhead," the assassin muttered while tracing it with the scope of her rifle, she looked up and shook her head, "predictable as always…" she muttered under her breath. She took aim at the light, Ruby's eyes went wide, was she going to shoot the bullhead?

The assassin then lifted the gun up into a steep angle.

POW! SHWOOSH!

The assassin fired into the air, as soon as she pulled the trigger a red light flew high into the air before exploding in a shower of red sparks that slowly fell back to the ground in a slow, snow-like fashion. The assassin turned and walked over to Ruby, she looked at her arm. " _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ that doesn't look like it feels to good sweetheart." She chided while throwing her rifle over her shoulder, she got close and the two Rubys stared at each other. Ruby Rose for the first time looked into her eyes with a defiant glare, she would not be intimidated by her stoic, cruel…tear stained face?

"Why are you crying?" Ruby asked, the assassin gave her a blank stare.

"Why are _you_ crying?" The assassin retorted, Ruby gave her a confused expression.

The assassins hand shot forward and clamped down hard onto her bad shoulder. Ruby opened her mouth to scream, but felt a mouth tightly press against her mouth. "Listen and listen _carefully,"_ the assassin said dryly and without pity. "I will only be saying this once; your _friend_ has been marked for death by my… _boss_ …and she has placed me in charge of seeing it through. So, if you want you and your whole team to die then just keep getting in my way. Weiss Schnee is the key to the new era my master wants. You? You're just a little girl desperately trying to play hero to follow in mommy dearest's footsteps." The assassin said coldly, Ruby had tears running down her face from the pain in the arm her screams muffled by the assassin's hand…but the comment on her mother? Ruby closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"What? Did I touch a nerve in your arm or your ego?" The assassin said with a laugh, Ruby lifted her head. The assassin's eyes widened and a small chill ran down her spine as a silvery flame appeared in Ruby's eyes, she no longer screamed anger pushing out the pain. "Oh!" The assassin said with wonder as she studied Ruby a little closer, "You really are like your mother, strong till the end. But enough about the skeletons in the past! I've hurt your arm and apparently your pride, thankfully one of them I can fix." Ruby gave her another confused look.

 ** _POP!_**

 ** _AHHH!_**

The assassin let go and Ruby fell to her knees, her arm and shoulder felt like molten lead was being poured on them. The assassin then calmly walked towards the grass and checked on the bullhead, it was flying directly toward them at full speed. She turned back to Ruby one last time and looked at her with sadness, "The choice is yours, _please be smarter than your mother_." Ruby looked towards her and for the briefest of moments the hardened assassin was gone, replaced with a sad and jaded woman who had lost her humanity many years ago. However, in a blink it was gone, replaced once more with the stoic and hard look as the assassin glared at Ruby with vengeful eyes. "You will either give your friend up, or you will give your team up."

The bullhead was now clearly visible and closing the distance, it would be on them in thirty seconds.

Ruby looked at her for a moment and then pulled on her arm a bit, it hurt beyond belief, but was back in socket. Once more, Ruby slowly pushed herself up with great effort, "I choose the third option…" The assassin raised her brow, "Which option is that?" Ruby let out a grim, but determined smile, "that's the one where I take you down. You shot my mother? Well then, I guess it's my job send you to her so she can have a rematch! Because you want to know something? I've fought you twice! I may not her, I will never be her! But I know there isn't a chance in _hell_ you beat my mom in a fair fight. You're a cheater and pathetic and she would have wasted you without even getting a stain on her cloak!" Ruby spat at the assassin,s she did the assassin breathed deeper and deeper, as her anger went from a simmer to a frothing boil. "Ha! You're not even original!" Ruby said, pointing with her good arm at her scythe. "What do you call it, _Rose Crescent?"_

" _You insignificant, little_ _ **bitch**_ _!"_ The assassin threatened, she began to step forward with a raised scythe.

BBBBBRRRRUUUUUMMMMM!

The assassin turned to see the Bullhead beginning to pull up, she gave Ruby a stare of pure hatred, her face contorted in pure rage. "We'll meet again!" She spat in rage. The bullheads engines blew up a cloud of dust as wind swept through underneath the tracks.

 _PHOOSH!_

The assassin used the wind to disperse herself and disappear into the night. " _And I'll be waiting..."_ Ruby whispered as she saw a single pink rose petal float past her and float into the shadows of the night.

Ruby went to turn back to the bullhead before being smothered, "RUBY!" Yang cried, as she desperately clung to her sister and began to bawl. Blake and Weiss were quick to follow, Ruby wanted to huge but instead all she could do was let out a muffled groan and go week in the knees. "Ruby? _Ruby!"_ Weiss cried out, but to Ruby it sounded like she was yelling from a tunnel.

Ruby blacked out.

"You suffocated her you big boobed idiot!" Weiss scolded, she slapped Yang across the back of the head and wrenched Ruby away from her. Yang's red eyes looked ready to pulverize Weiss right then and there, but Blake stopped her, "We've been through a lot tonight, let's just let it go for now." Yang let out groan, but relented and took a breath as lilac returned to her irises. Together, they carefully held Ruby and walked back to the bullhead. Within seconds, the ship was jetting forward to head back to Beacon.

…

" _ruby…rrruuubbbyyy…"_ A voice called out, a hot breath against her face made Ruby crinkle up her nose.

SMACK!

"Hey! What was that for?" The same voice cried out angrily.

"Don't be such a dunce to your sister!" Another voice called out haughtily.

"Heh…ha-ha" Ruby muttered in her sleepy consciousness.

"Oh come on rubes! … _besides that actually hurt a bit."_

"I'm with Ruby on this one, do it again Weiss." A third voice called out dryly.

"Do that again and I'll…"

SMACK!

"…Weiss _…."_ The first voice muttered.

FWOOSH!

"… _yes_ …" The second voice squeaked.

"… _RUN…"_

The sound of footsteps running away quickly, followed by another pair stomping off in the same direction brought Ruby to full conscious. She blinked at the mid-morning light as a pair of amber eyes glanced over at her and then back to her book. Blake let out a sigh and bookmarked her page before closing it and silently leaping down to check on Ruby. "Feeling ok? You had us pretty worried for a while, the nurse said she hadn't seen anyone as this badly since Jaune's first day of combat practice."

Ruby went to speak but heard someone come into their dorm, Yang let out a soft smile as she looked at Ruby. Weiss came up behind her with a slight smile, but wincing, Ruby let out a soft 'ouch' as she looked at the red handprint on her check which was a cross between a slap and severe sunburn thanks to Yang's semblance. "What time is it?" Ruby asked, Weiss stopped rubbing her check, and looked at her scroll, "About nine o' clock, why?" Ruby let out a yawn and stretched, her body felt sore, but much better than last night she slowly threw her feet over the side and began to stand up.

"I've got practice with Claymore at twelve o' clock, he's finally letting me use Crescent Rose to test out her range." Ruby said as she threw off her pajamas and threw on her usual attire, but when she turned around she found her team gazing down at a spot on the floor. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked, Weiss nudged Yang forward, the blonde gave Weiss a death glare before letting out a sigh and putting her hands-on Ruby's shoulder and staring into her eyes.

"Ruby…How much of last night do you remember?" Yang asked, Ruby looked up and put a hand to her chin. "Well, I found the woman on the train tracks we fought. Fell off the train tracks…fought some more. She slammed me into the wall, trashed talk me and mom, and I trashed talked her…" Ruby noticed a rolled-up sheet on the floor next to the window, she pointed to it. "What is that?"

Yang let out a groan, Blake came up and pushed Yang aside and hugged Ruby a bit, "Ruby…don't freak out, but when the assassin and you fought… _something happened_." Ruby thought back to her fight, it came in bits and pieces. Blake continued, "When you fell, you must have hurt yourself and…your weapon."

Ruby who had been slowly reaching for the blanket froze, "…no…"

Weiss put a hand on Ruby as she shot forward and began to frantically pull at the sheets, "Ruby…"

"No-no-no-no-no!" She then threw back the sheet,"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby shook and tears began to run down her face as she picked up the broken pieces of her scythe. There dorm room burst open and the team jumped in fright, they flipped around in combat stance only to come face-to-face with team JNPR. "Guys what the hell!" Yang complained, Pyrrha looked around for enemies, upon seeing there was no enemies put her hands behind her back and began to blush. "W-we just thought…there could have been something wrong." Team RWBY let out a sigh as the rest of team JNPR walked in, "Hey Yang! What were you guys screaming…Uh-Oh! Ruby What happened to Crescent Rose?"

" _T-t-tha-t-t-t…"_ Ruby felt the warm tears run down her cheek as she began to cry, she felt another hand on her shoulder and looked to see her sister smiling softly at her, "hey, don't cry! We'll fix it up good as new…no…Knowing how good you are we can probably fix it up to be even better than before!" Ruby let out a sniffle, "y-y-yeah! It will be even better! I'll reinforce the spine twice as hard so it doesn't break again and there is new type of steel to make the blade stronger and..." She looked over the broken shards while she wiped her eyes, she looked back over at her sister and then hugged her neck. " _Thank_ _you_ , sis _, you're the best…"_ She whispered quietly, Yang returned her embrace, "Who would I be if I wasn't so _Yangtastic!"_

Everyone in the dorm let out a groan except Ruby whom chuckled, she then closed her eyes her expression turning dead serious as stood up and turned to face the rest of her friends. "Ok everyone," she said, her eyes opened revealing a new determined fire seeming to spark within them. "We _have_ to come up with a plan!" Everyone looked at her curiously, "well that's obvious…" Blake said coyly, "the problem is she seems to be able to deal with us without a problem _…Every time we think we have her…"_

SMACK!

She slapped down on the palm of her hand, the rest of the group seemed to deflate as well, it was true. Every time they got the upper hand the assassin seemed to change the rules of the game, but Ruby let out a smile. "That's just it! We can't seem to win so I have the ultimate plan!" The group looked at her with excitement and hope, Ruby seemed jubilant, she pumped her fist in the air. " _We have to die_!"

The group looked at each other with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, they looked back to Ruby, " _What?"_ They said in unison, Ruby let out a chuckle. "I'll explain the whole thing later, right now I need to go find Ozpin." She got up and skipped out the door, the group looked at each other with confusion and worry, "I think we need to send her to the nurse, she seems to have hit her head a little… _harder_ , than we thought." Pyrrha said with concern, the rest of the group nodded, Weiss let out a sigh. " _Whatever,"_ She then sat down by the desk and put a hand to her cheeks and glanced over at the calendar on the wall.

"Five days left…" She muttered to herself in despair. Blake, Yang, and the rest of team JNPR all went back to doing there usual morning routine.

…..

Ozpin sat in his office, Glynda, Ironwood, and Winter sat around his desk, the mood was… _less than pleasant._

"We need to get my sister out of here NOW!" Winter commanded, her fist slammed on the desk with a mighty _'THUMP!'_ Her face was red and her jaw was clenched in anger, but Glynda was having none of it she glowered at Winter and threw up her hands, "What would you have us do Winter? Just escort her out of the building and pack her onto a flight without any plan or contingency for if…no… _when_ the assassin strikes again! You might as well send a coffin along with her!"

Winter's eyes went wide before lasering into Glynda, her hand instinctively went to her saber. "Care to say that _again_!?" Glynda merely returned the gesture by lifting her crop, the two women looked set to wage war right there. " _Schnee…"_ Ironwood said in a warning tone, the effect was immediate, Winter was brought back from her rage and looked at him with remorse. Ironwood waved her off, "You are dismissed for the day, perhaps you should check on your sister."

Winter lowered her head in shame, "… _yes sir_ …" She turned and walked to the elevator, Glynda crossed her arms and while she didn't smile, an air of smugness surrounded her. "Glynda," Ozpin called out calmly, the woman turned to look at him. "Yes headmaster?" She asked calmly, Ozpin tapped on his desk and brought up a file, he then sent it to Glynda's tablet. "I've gotten several expense reports for the school would you be kind enough to go through and file them?"

Glynda's smugness evaporated as the woman seemed to deflate. _Well,_ she thought, _there goes my free day._ "Of course, sir," she said in a calm manor, she let out a quiet sigh and then walked to the elevator waiting for the lift. Ironwood turned to Ozpin, "I certainly hope you don't have any paperwork for me to sign off on." He let out a hearty chuckle that slowly died as Ozpin gave him a deadpan looked as he sipped his coffee.

"…um…never mind…let's get down to brass tacks." Ironwood said quietly, readjusting himself into a forward position, Ozpin went to speak.

 _Ding!_

The two turned, this time with mild annoyance to the elevator door, but their frustration turned to concern when it opened. "Hello Professor Ozpin!" Ruby said in a bubbly tone as she strolled over to where the two me were sitting. "Good day Ms. Rose, what brings you here today?" Ironwood asked calmly, Ruby noticed him and beamed a nervous smile. "Hello Mr. Ironwood! I came to ask professor Ozpin a few questions, but I can come back later if you're busy!" Ozpin looked at Ruby knowingly as he sipped the dark roast from his mug, "Please Ms. Rose, what is you would like to know?" Ruby's smile faded momentarily and she let out a deep breath, "I need to know more about Ruby Bloodstone."

"Who?" Ironwood asked in confusion, Ozpins eyes widened for a second before his cool and collected demeanor returned. "Why does that name have any importance to you?" Ozpin asked calmly, Ruby looked down at her feet, uncomfortable in the seemingly omnipotent gaze the headmaster held on her. "Because…because…she was apparently a friend of my mothers and I want to know if she had any relatives." Ruby lied, she realized any answers she needed, they weren't going to be coming from Ozpin.

Ozpin looked at her coyly, "Really? Well I'm sad to say I can end that search for you right now with a 'no'. Ruby Bloodstone was an orphan at a young age, her parents were killed in a Grimm attack in a settlement north of here. As a matter of fact, I believe it is the same one you and Weiss were ambushed at." Ruby cocked her head at that tidbit of information. "So you're saying the same place the assassin attacked us was a place Ruby would have been familiar with?"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin, "I suppose it's a possibility, albeit a strange coincidence." His gaze fell back toward Ruby who now returned his gaze before shaking her head and then looking all around. "Oh yeah! That's quite a weird thing! Well-I'll-Just-Go-Now bye Mr. Ironwood!" Ruby said in a hurried tone and then swiftly walked back to the elevator, within 5 seconds, she was gone.

Ironwood looked at Ozpin in confusion, "What was she asking about?" Ozpin glanced at him coolly before returning his gaze upon the elevator doors. "Hopefully nothing, but more likely, _trouble_."

…

Ruby left out a deflated _sigh_ as she stood in the dull grey elevator, yet _again_ she hadn't thought it through as much as she should have. She pushed her head against the wall and began to softly bump her head into it with a dull _'thump…thump…'_

 _Ding!_

The door opened and Ruby walked out, she began to walk back to her dorm in defeat. Suddenly, her scroll buzzed, Ruby opened it and suddenly her problem was given an answer, yet another problem arose. " _Crap!_ I'm gonna be late for training!" Students scrambled to the sides of the hallways as a red blur went screaming down the corridor leaving only a trail of rose petals in its wake.

…

Claymore sat in the dark and quiet confines of his classroom. a small record player sang out a soft, jazzy tune, the clock quietly worked as the minutes went by. The professor took a sip from a ornate tea cup, eventually he reached forward to the pot and poured himself some more as well as pouring some tea into an identical cup. He sat back in his leather chair and took a sip or two, " _Five…four…three…two…"_

BAM!

" _OhMyGoshI'mSoSorryI'mLateProfessorILostTrackOfTimeAnd…"_ Ruby began to sputter, but Dr. Claymore threw out a hand and Ruby went silent.

"Ms. Rose… please, have a seat." Claymore motioned his hand towards the chair on the other side of his desk, his voice was measured and calm. Upon realizing she wasn't in trouble, Ruby took a breath and sat down, she noticed the steaming tea cup and took it up into her hands. She let the aroma drift into her nostrils and took a cautious dip with the tip of her tongue to test the temperature. The taste and heat were to her liking and she began sipping on her drink leaning back in her chair to relax with the professor.

"So," the professor began, "I hear you took a rather merciless beating at the hands of the Blood Rose." Ruby's eyes widened for a moment and she looked at the professor in confusion. " _Who?"_

The professor raised his eyebrows, " _the assassin."_ He proposed, Ruby's eyes went downcast as she nodded in agreement. The professor took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as the two sat there in silence, "I take it you understand the identity of the assassin as well." Again, Ruby nodded in agreement, however this time she looked up at the professor with a mixed expression of sadness and anger.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried out as she put her cup back onto the table, freeing her hands so she could wipe away some of the tears that had begun to form on the corners of her eyes. "This woman is threatening my team! She says she killed my mom! She broke my weapon! But Infuriating of all she won't tell me why!" Ruby punctuated her last grievance by slamming her fist on the table, she immediately brought it back up to her other hand, shaking it while letting out a small ' _ow'._

Claymore sat his tea cup down and brought his hands together, he gazed at Ruby in a stoic manner. "I guess the first thing you need to ask yourself is what do _you_ plan to do about it?" Ruby seemed to deflate a bit, as she slumped down in her chair, she shrugged her shoulders. "I…I don't know…well…I think I do, but I need some information first."

Claymore tapped his fingers together in a row, "Information? Of what variety?" He said quietly, his eyes closed as if in meditation. Ruby stared directly at him, sitting more upright to assert herself, "I need to know more about Ruby Bloodstone…" The words hung in the air as Ruby waited for a response.

Claymore's eyes opened and bore into Ruby who looked away in discomfort, he put his hands down on the desk and pushed himself up, walking away. Ruby didn't watch were he went but instead lowered her head and defeat, her last lead had turned up nothing.

 _SLAP!_

Ruby jumped as a file was plopped down right in front of her, she looked at for a second and then looked as Claymore came back into view and sat down. He put a hand over the file, "I'll let you read this on one condition." The two locked eyes, "you have to tell me what you are planning." A grin made it's way across Ruby's face as she looked at him with grim determination.

"I was hoping you would say that."


	18. Chapter 18: Dies Irae

Chapter 18: _…dies irae…_

The next day came relatively quickly, the team braced for another attack…but it didn't come.

"She'll probably wait till you are leaving, it gives her an opening." Ruby noted grimly, with that the mood for the rest of the week had been set as a feeling of impending doom fell over the team. Ruby seemed to be spending a lot of time with Dr. Claymore as she worked to fix the damage wrought upon her beloved weapon. Weiss's mood had deteriorated considerably as the days seemed to pass by all too quickly. Blake and Yang seemed to be sympathetic for a bit, but Weiss's callous attitude had quickly burned that bridge, team RWBY was straining from a threat that was intangible but ever present.

The day before Weiss was set to leave, Ruby gathered the team. "Ok everyone, the day has come!" She touted triumphantly the subdued teammates glanced up with her in a hopeful look, save for Weiss. "Oh come on Ruby! Knock it off! You've been going on and on about this "plan" of yours for the past week." Weiss pushed her chair back from the bar and stood up, her jaw was clinched and her eyes cut to Blake and Yang, who gave her a frown. "Look! We had a chance to take her down, but she is to strong! We can't win and if we keep trying we'll probably get seriously hurt or killed!"

Blake looked at her angrily, but let out a sigh of defeat, she was right. "Weiss…We can't just give up. Look I've been in some tight spots in my time… _outside_ of Beacon, but you have to try something." Yang put her hand on Blakes shoulder, "Blake is right Weiss, just because things seems bad doesn't mean you can just stop. We're huntresses, we don't stop and _schneerender_." She gave a playful jab at Weiss, but Weiss wasn't amused, she stood up and stormed out of the room. The rest of the team seeming to deflate after she left.

"That girl is just a ray of sunshine." Blake snarked, Ruby looked off in the direction in which Weiss had left. She shook her head and then looked down at her hands, she closed her eyes and clenched them in determination before looking back at Blake and Yang. Blakes bow flickered as she heard noises coming from the hall, Team JNPR walked into the common room and looked at the tired trio.

"You wished to see us Ruby?" Jaune asked quietly, Ruby let out a sigh and then motioned for them to join them. "Yeah, I've got a plan for tomorrow, but it is going to take some work and finesse to deal with." The team gathered at the bar and Ruby began to layout her strategy.

….

Three hours later Ruby found herself standing outside their dorm room, Blake and Yang along with the rest of Team JNPR had decided to crash in the common room and then prepare early in the morning. Ruby was about to join them, but remembered she had one last thing on her To-Do List, she slowly pushed the door open.

Ruby scanned the room, a mess of white hair gave away the location of her target. She slowly tip-toed over and pulled a package she had been carrying between her arms. She slowly laid it down on the floor and slowly backed away, Weiss was a notoriously light sleeper. She made her way to the hall and closed the door silently behind her, Weiss stirred slightly, but quickly resumed sleeping.

….

 _Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!_

Weiss groggily awoke, her dreams resting barely on her memory, something to do with her running from something and finding herself lost in a garden. Weiss slowly sat up and looked across, her eyes stared unthinkingly as she stood up and shuffled to the shower. She started up the hot water and began to soap up.

 _Where was Yang and Blake?_

The thought shot through her muddled head as the steam began to revive her from her slumber. She stood motionless for a moment before quickly finishing her shower and changing into her combat attire. She looked around her dorm, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were nowhere to be found, Weiss felt an unusual emotion color her thoughts, sadness.

 _Guess I pushed them too far…_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Weiss turned to see Winter walk into the room accompanied by several Atlassian guards. "Oh! Your already dressed, are you ready to go? Don't worry about your things we'll be having someone come by to pick them up."

"Have you seen my team? I think they didn't come in last night." Weiss asked, Winter glanced around the empty room. "Hmm? No I don't think I have… Anyway, we need to leave soon, so grab anything you want to take with you now."

With that, Winter turned and walked out of the room. Weiss went and sat down on the bed, despondent, it was really happening, she was going home. Weiss buried her head into her hand and was about ready to sob, but noticed something on the floor. She picked up a small package, it was a box wrapped in old timey paper with a rough thread tied around it into a neat little bow. She picked it up and noticed a small note, she picked up and began to read:

 _Weiss,_

 _I know things are really difficult for you, but I just want you to know that the rest of us are here for you._

 _We will always be there for you and are glad that you are a part of this team, even though you can be a_

 _little rough to deal with. However, with the events that have occurred I know it can seem like giving up is_

 _the only option, but that's when you have to fight the hardest! I'll be there to protect you, I only hope_

 _you'll be there to protect me._

 _-Ruby_

Weiss frowned at the 'rough to deal with' part, but overall gave a hopeful smile as a tear rolled down her cheek, leave it to Ruby to perk her up even in what felt like her darkest hour. She undid the brown paper and took in a sharp breath in surprise. Her hands gently gripped the corner of what looked like a circular plate, but upon closer inspection realized it was a buckler. It was similar to her original one, but looked and felt tailor made to her sword with sturdier materials. She looked on the other side, the grip was nice to hold, with sleeves all around the inside to imbue the tiny shield with dust. A small sliver plaque on the inner rim was inscribe with an ornate text.

Glacier

"Glacier," Wiess said with a slight smile, she heard the door open. She looked up with a wonderful smile, hoping to see the wonderful red head, but came face to face with her sister instead. "Are you ready Weiss?" Winter asked formally, a group of guards on either side of her.

Weiss's smile deteriorated back into stoicism, she thought for a minute and stood up, attaching the buckler to her belt. "Yes," she said confidently, "lets me grab Myternaster and we shall be ready." Together, the two went to the weapons locker. Weiss found herself looking down every hallway and corridor hoping to spot her team or perhaps anyone she knew. There were a few familiar faces, but no one who she would consider a friend.

 _Ruby Rose!_ Weiss screamed angrily in her head, _where are you!_

A shiny Atlassian ship hovered upon the landing platform, a line of four elite guards stood ready to escort the walkway to the ship. Each of the soldiers holding their weapons trained and looking for any sign of trouble in the distance, their visors hiding their face behind a pane of white. Weiss let out of a sign of defeat, so this is how her time at Beacon would close. Not with her team by her side as they partook in a formal graduation ceremony and go on to become a household name to fans everywhere. But by quietly shuffling into a bullhead and taking to the sky and returning to her home… _her prison_. Weiss felt a cold rock form into her gut, her vision became tunneled as she slowly began to walk forward. This would be how it ended…

…..

Ruby stood in her place watching for any signs that the assassin might be coming out to strike, her eyes scanned the hills from her roost. It was a pile of shrubs that had been growing on a ledge that jutted a foot out of the face of a cliff, overlooking the platform where Weiss was walking. The guards were good at their job, especially with the tech they were carrying, but sometimes even the best tech couldn't spot something keeping such a low profile. Ruby stared down her scope, making sure it was out of the light so as not to give a glint that would reveal her position to the assassin or worse, confuse the guards into firing upon her.

 _BBBRRRMMM_

A vibration in her chest caused her to nearly jump and fall from her precarious position. She reached down and quietly pulled out her scroll, she pulled it to her ear and leaned it between her and the scope of her rifle.

" _I'm in position,"_ she whispered lightly, " _what have you found?"_

 _"_ Were looking along the hills on the opposite for any sign of tracks, Jaune is surprisingly good at it." Pyrrha said quietly, "Were coming up onto the overlook on the other side, if she is perched anywhere we'll see it."

 _BBBRRRMMM_

"What was that?" Jaune asked, "is something wrong? Is it the assassin? Do you need backup?"

" _Hold on!"_ Ruby hissed as she connected another call.

"Hey Rubes!" A voice beamed through the phone, Ruby let out a sign and put her between her shoulder and the gun. " _Yang…"_ Ruby retorted dryly, "you are unusually chipper for trying to save our friend from a trained killer who is hidden somewhere nearby."

" _well maybe that's because we found her perch._ " Ruby's eyes widened and she pulled her phone closer to her ear.

" _Where are you?!"_ Ruby asked rapidly.

" _Ppsshhh!Don't worry!_ We've got it scoped out _._ She's got a perch on the hill to your three 'o clock and another at your seven with guns locked in place and ready to go. Me and Blake are watching this one, Ren and Nora are watching the other, if she appears on any of them well let you know."

Ruby nodded in approval, even though no one could see her, before continuing to scan to the landscape. After a few seconds, she heard a sharp intake of breath from Pyrrha. " _WHAT?!"_ She hissed, her scope darting up to Pyrrha and Jaunes location.

" _OH!…sorry…"_ Even without seeing her, Ruby visualized Pyrrha's signature cringe. "Jaune was moving too quickly and tripped …hang on…"

For what seemed like an eternity the scroll remained silent. "… _we've found something…"_ Pyrrha said in a low voice. It seemed dangerous and, as Ruby knew, a dangerous Pyrrha was a force to be reckon with. "Someone is scoping out the landing platform," Pyrrha's voice now barely a whisper. Ruby strained to her anything else, she could hear Jaune muttering something off in the distance and then Pyrrha take a long breath.

 _SCHINK!_

Pyrrha released half of her breath.

SWOOSH!

A few seconds ticked by, "Pyrrha? Pyrrha are you and Jaune ok? Speak to me!" Ruby tried to scream in her most quiet voice possible.

"Hold on Ruby." This time it was Jaune's voice, "I think we got her." His voice sounded a bit strained, as if he had been running hard, "We're about to… come up where… Pyrrha …threw her…Javelin…Man these hills are steep."

"…hold on…what?" Ruby could hear Pyyrha's voice change from anger to confusion. "It's some kind of platform she must have constructed but there's nobody here, just a dummy."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, "Well Ruby, maybe she decided to not show up to day or…Pyrrha? What is it? Wait what are you doing!? AH!" There was a sharp screech on the phone that caused Ruby to push it away from her ear in pain, when she put it back to her ear the connection was dead. "what happened?" Ruby whispered to herself.

 _BOOM!_

Ruby looked up on the crest of the hill to see a massive plume of flames and smoke, a lump of ice formed in her stomach. That blast looked like it could have killed someone, however Ruby had to remain focused on Weiss and the situation down beneath her, and it did not look good.

Guards had turned to face the explosion and left themselves completely exposed to Ruby.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW!

Ruby jumped in surprise, as eight shots rang out on top of one another.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Blakes voice came screaming into Ruby's ear causing her to wince, she quickly shook it off as only a dull ringing remained. "What happened!" Ruby demanded, for a few seconds the phone was dead. "Ruby…the gun…it just fired on its own…is Weiss…is she…"

The thought made Ruby want to vomit as a cold fear snaked its way from her gut to her chest. She panned the landing platform below, her scope resting upon Weiss and Winter who were almost to the bullhead, but now only had one other guard covering them. They appeared to be close to safety, but Ruby knew that this was a façade. The assassin's plans would be intricate and misleading, like those mystery books Blake liked so much and Ruby had to discover the twist before it was to late.

"Blake look out!" Yang's scream sounded distorted and even more horrifying through the phone.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Ruby could _feel_ the explosion as the ground shook and she felt as though someone punched her sharply in the chest. Ruby couldn't see the explosion, but from the sound of it, two of the same explosions had just gone off. A emotional numbness crept into her as Ruby forced herself to continue surveillance on the ground. She had to protect Weiss or all of her friend's efforts would be in vain, she felt her mind racing.

 _Why would she destroy all of her best sniping points,_ Ruby thought to herself, _were else would she_ …?

"Oh-no…"

 _PHOOSH!_

…..

Weiss was on guard and very pissed, she had _enough._ She had _enough_ of being treated like a special item that needed protection. Enough of having her friends come close to death on her behalf and not get even with this woman. Enough of being hunted like an animal and having to look over her shoulder every freakin' day.

She pulled out Myrtenaster and Glacier free and began to survey all around her location. One explosion, probably to distract the guards. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, so much for 'elite' guards. "We need to find shelter now!" She looked to Winter who kept surveying the grounds, "the bullhead, once there we'll be safe." She and Weiss turned to see a guard at the lift to the bullhead waving them onward.

"Come on! We're leaving!" Winter called out to the soldiers, the guards nodded in agreement and began a strategic retreat to the bullhead.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW!

Immediately all eight of the guards fell to the ground, Weiss frozen in horror, they were dead from a single shot, their aura didn't seem to help at all. Weiss felt a sharp yank as Winter grabbed her hand and dragged her forward. They had less than twenty feet to go!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Weiss and Winter looked off in the distance to see two large explosions, the shockwave punching them squarely in the lungs causing Weiss to jump in fright. "Come on Weiss! We're going to make it! We're going to-"

BANG!

Weiss felt the force dragging her come to a complete stop, she whipped around to lock eyes with Winter her sad expression as she grabbed Weiss and pulled her close, "… _w-weiss…r-r-r…run…"_ Weiss watched as her sister slumped to the ground a wound in her chest as crimson began to fill in around the white of her suit. She looked up to see the guard standing between her and the lift, the barrel still smoking as they shouldered the rifle.

The guard took off their helmet and Weiss felt her body go numb. It wasn't the red locks of hair, the eyes gleaming with malcontent, but the smile. The smile showed no remorse or pity, just happiness that her target was now in front of her alone. "Well, you've hidden behind your sister and friends for long enough. Now, it's _finally_ just you and me, no one else." Weiss lowered her head as the woman spoke, she then did something that left her vexed.

"What are you doing?" She chided with mild annoyance, not getting the reaction she anticipated from Weiss.

"I'm bowing, it's a form of curtsy between duelists." Weiss stated coldly, the assassin let out a snort.

"Oh yeah and why? -"

 _SHWINK!_

A blast of white energy shot forward hitting the pistol out of her hand, Weiss bolted forward. The heiress easily closing the distance between the two, her blade came inches from the assassin's face.

 _CLANG!_

The assassin had pulled her scythe from where it was concealed within a rifle case behind her, she looked at Weiss with wide eyes of surprise. Weiss herself was focused on the assassin and nothing else. Her eyes held a glint of cold fury, jaw clenched in determination, but her form was measured, reserved and poised eloquently. Her anger had given her the focus to snap her out of her numb trance and fight against her assailant.

SWISH!

As soon as their blades met Weiss riposted and caught the assassin by surprise. Weiss used a glyph to propel herself back and out of range. The assassins' aura had saved her from a deep gash on the cheek, but the sharp pain of where her blade etched across her smooth skin remained in its place. The assassin was taken aback, this ferocity…she hadn't seen it in any of the other encounters with her target.

"Why?" Weiss said coldly as she gracefully walked forward with shield and sword loosely held in either hand. "Because you've attacked me… my _sister_ …and most of all my _friends_. You thought my friends are protecting me? Ha!" Weiss got into stance and a black glyph appeared behind her. "They were all protecting you from me _...and your about to find out why."_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wrath of the Ice Queen

Two duelists clashed in a flurry of strikes.

 _SLASH!_

 _Her form is better than expected,_ thought one of the duelists.

 _SWISSH!_

 _She's better than she looks,_ thought the other.

 _PANG!_

 _This is going to be interesting,_ they thought synchronously.

Weiss and Ruby Bloodstone found themselves locked in an intricate battle, neither letting the other gain advantage. Ruby was constantly on the backfoot trying with no luck to extricate herself from Weiss whom kept very close to her, preventing the extended range of her weapon to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile, Weiss used her slender frame to step in close and yet avoid the shaft and blade of the scythe. She knew her usual tactics of glyphs and range would play right into the assassin's strengths from her previous encounters. Using her sword and shield, she found her rhythm as she would punch the assassin with the shield to keep her on the defensive and her sword with a combination of ice dust to parry back the scythe so as for it to not gain any momentum.

It was a tough battle of endurance as each side refused to yield, yet to any onlooker it would have appeared as a wondrous and bizarre dance as the two twisted and spun around each other with neither appearing to lead the other. The two stared into each other's eyes, looking for the other to shudder under their ruthless gaze. However, Weiss retained her icy stare and the assassin held a look of murderous rage and contempt for Weiss's ability to continue to persist despite all that had occurred.

Weiss however, knew that it couldn't last, either she would get careless or tired and wouldn't be able to keep up the pace. She needed a way to preclude herself from being cut down while pulling away and at the rate the battle was moving she needed an opening fast. The assassin noticed the tired expression in Weiss's movements, she let out a smile and redoubled her efforts in the hopes to see the heiress fray under the strain. Weiss began to grit her teeth as sweat poured from her brow, the salty water dripping into her nose and eyes, almost blinding her as she tried to keep up pace.

The assassin found the opportunity she'd been hoping for.

Weiss went to parry the assassins blade, but Ruby came up short. She stomped her foot down on Weiss and let momentum do the rest.

Weiss found herself tumbling forward, she rolled up on the hot pavement of the landing platform, her weapons skittering off to either side. Slowly, she lifted her head up and surveyed her surroundings, Winter and the guards were lying motionless to her left. To her right the platform dropped of giving way to a steep cliff that went several hundred feet before reaching the bottom.

Weiss felt a sudden kick to her ribs causing her to roll over in pain, gasping for air. She squinted as the sun left her temporarily blinded, a shadow however helped block out the harsh light allowing her vision to rest. Everything was blurry at first, her eyes trying to adjust to the new light. As they did, she looked up to the source of her shade and found the assassin towering over her with her scythe poised.

Weiss lifted her head again and frantically looked to see any sign of her friends in a desperate hope that they would swoop in at the last second, but they were nowhere to be found. She felt herself tearing up, there would be no Winter to rescue her and her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for that little huntress?" The assassin crooned in a happy tune, she lowered her weapon and squatted down next to Weiss, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I hate to tell you this, but I get the funny feeling the explosives I used to get your attention may have… _obliterated_ your friends today." Weiss went wide eyed as the assassin straightened back up and raised her scythe once again. "It's too bad too, I was hoping I could have the red-head arrive just in time to watch as I impale you through and through. But fifteen birds with one stone? I'm not going to complain."

Weiss laid her head back and felt her life replay in slow-motion. The hours of training, the incident with her mother, defeating the knight… _meeting Ruby and her friends._

"What did you say?" The assassin asked in surprise, Weiss looked at her oddly for a moment before realizing she had said mouthed something.

"Ruby" Weiss said aloud, this time with an anger that seemed to boil up like a volcano that had been laying dormmate inside her. "The red-haired girls name was Ruby! She trusted me to protect her, fight with her, and care for her with the rest of my team!" Weiss felt something within her stirring, building, seeking release.

"I guess she misplaced her faith." The assassin said dryly. "However, your headstone can go right next to hers and probably her mothers." She pondered, Weiss felt her anger grow white hot. Suddenly a white glyph appeared around underneath her and the assassin and lit up.

 _FWOOSH!_

The assassin was knocked back by an unseen force, she flipped backwards and regained her composure, but was blinded by the intensity of light coming from the glyph. When the light died Weiss was standing up with a beautiful, yet unfamiliar glyph rotating behind her, building speed as it spun around.

"I loved her and all the other people you've senselessly killed today!" Weiss shouted with authority and renewed energy.

The assassin rolled her eyes before spitting on the ground and getting into stance, this was taking longer than she wanted. "Enough of your shitty grandstanding girl!" The assassin snarled sarcastically, "I'm here to complete a contract, not give out hugs because you let your friends die cause your too scared to fight your own battles. All that matters to me is that you die, here, today, and by _my_ hand!" She didn't give Weiss a chance to respond before rushing forward and bring her scythe around in a deadly slash, the glyph shimmered and grew bright once more.

FWOOSH!

CLANG!

Ruby couldn't see what she had hit, but as the light died she was certain it wasn't her target.

"What the?-SHIT!"

SWISH!

She barely managed to dodge out of the way of being impaled as a blade jabbed forward, stabbing deep into her arm and breaking through her aura, leaving a nasty cut that began to bleed profusely. She flipped backward and brought herself up in a defensive stance as she looked on at her mysterious assailant. She cocked her head to the side in bewilderment, ignoring her pain and instead focusing at the sight before her, not quiet comprehending what she was seeing.

It was a womanly figure with skin completely white save for her piercing, electric blue eyes and lines of blue energy that traced along the length of her body. In her hand was a white sword that was dripping red with blood, her blood to be more precise. "What is…?" Ruby tried to speak, but couldn't even begin to think of what to say.

Weiss casually walked up to the woman and glanced at her calmly before returning her attention back to the assassin. "You're not the only one with skeletons in the closet." She said coolly, her face was expressionless, her eyes piercing into the assassin, sending a chill down her spine. " _The only difference is mine can still fight back."_

As if on que, the snowy apparition shot forward in a blur, nearly catching the assassin off guard completely. As the two dueled, Weiss began to search for her weapons. She found her shield near the assassin and constructs duel, the assassin glanced at her and her shield. Weiss ran forward immediately and rolled, grabbing it with both hands and on instinct bringing it up to her face.

PANG!

Ruby brought up her scythe up to fire at the silvery shield, when she saw the white phantom sweep towards her in her peripheral. She had just enough time to block the apparitions blade, but the ghostly woman changed trajectory at the last second so that it cut low, across the hip.

" _Arrgh!"_ Ruby felt the blade cut across her aura, depleting it to almost nothing, one more hit and it would be down completely. " _Enough of this bullshit!"_ The assassin yelled through gritted teeth, eyes wide with a primal rage.

 _PHOOSH!_

She exploded into a flurry of pink rose petal that swarmed over the phantom, obscuring Weiss's vision of her summon. However, through the cloud of petals she watched in silent awe as the phantom was cut to ribbons. The assassins scythe nothing more than a red streak that sang through the air like a bolt of fire, the white phantom was knocked violently back and forth from the sheer force of the petals and blade.  
Finally, the swarm of roses relented as the phantom began to break apart and dissolve into a milky white ether that dispersed into nothing.

The rose petals fell drifted in the air.

SWOOSH!

They suddenly stopped falling and launched forward towards Weiss. On instinct, she brought up her hand and a small barrier glyph appeared.

TWOOSH!

The petals quickly began to bombard the feeble defense remorselessly, Weiss gritted her teeth. Blood pouring from her mouth where she had bit her lip, all her concentration was on the barrier, but she felt the energy fading from her fast. She brought up her shield to help hold back the murderous onslaught, but she was a sandcastle standing against the sea. Slowly, the light from the barrier began to fade, Weiss felt a pang of cold fear form a lump in her throat. The petals flew back before reforming into a large ball, Weiss braced for what was coming, for a brief moment with the sphere of pink the assassin became visible. Weiss felt a chill run down her spine as her cold stare was paired with a triumphant smile.

THOOSH!

CRASH!

"AAAHHH!"

Weiss was thrown backward as the glyph shattered and crashed on the pavement, blacking out in the process. When she came too, she went to take a breath and immediately regretted it. Everything hurt and made her let out a low moan as she curled up on her side. A shadow was cast over her and Weiss felt her heart jump up, she cautiously turned her head to see a shadowy figure obscured by the sun. The figure placed a hand on her shoulder turning her over, it then held out something to her, Weiss realized it was a hand.

She reached out and took the figures grasp who pulled Weiss up gently. Upon standing Weiss felt woozy, but no worse for wear as her aura had taken the brunt of the impact. "You dropped this," the figure said calmly handing Weiss back her shield, she looked at the figure now that she wasn't blinded by the sun. Her red hair and complexion was like that of the assassin with one key difference. Where the assassin's eyes were dark and brimming with hatred and contempt, these eyes were filled with warmth, hope, and the compassion of an old friend.

Ruby Rose had finally arrived.

...Authors Note...

...Hurricanes blow...and no internet does as well...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ruse of A Rose

Weiss was tired and alive…but not a complete sucker. She turned to face Ruby who smiled and went to embrace her, "I'm glad to see that you're O-"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Ruby took a step back and rubbed her cheek, the red mark stuck out against her white skin. "What was that for?!" Ruby whined, Weiss merely let out an annoyed _'humpf!'_

" _Where were you_! Where is Blake or Yang or … _anybody_!" Weiss demanded to know, her lips quivering as she strained to keep from bursting into tears.

Ruby stammered and began to speak, but Weiss quickly embraced her, giving in and crying into her shoulder. " _Thank you…. for everything…"_

Ruby smiled and returned the gesture, she then pulled Weiss back with hands on either shoulder and stared confidently in her friend's eyes. "Don't worry BFF! Ruby Rose has got this!" She then looked over Weiss's shoulders as the roses formed into a small cyclone, slowly losing speed and scattering, leaving a very ticked assassin in their wake. Upon seeing Ruby, the assassin let out a small smile. " _Well, well, well,"_ the assassin said, regaining her cocky attitude, putting both hands to her hips and vaunting to one side. "I thought you would've learned your lesson to not mess with superior hunters."

"Oh, I did," Ruby piped, "that's why I'm facing you rather than Mrs. Goodwitch or Dad… _or Zwei."_ Weiss cracked up a bit at that insult.

SWINK!

The assassin glowered at Ruby's remark, releasing her scythe. "I _won't_ be showing any mercy this time!" She snarled, the rage and embarrassment turning her face crimson.

Ruby let out a cool and determined smile and withdrew her rebuilt weapon, "Good."

SWISH!

 _"Neither will I."_

The blade was silver with a crimson edge, and the shaft was a deep maroon with the scope embedded into the shaft giving it a streamlined look. A rose was etched into the blade which glowed and pulsed with energy from the red dust imbued within. Her apparel had been upgraded with a red and black tactical suit giving her a sleek yet armored appearance that had been previously obscured by her red cape.

The assassin let out a laugh, " _now who's copying who?_ " as she inspected Ruby's new armament.

"It not about who did it first," Ruby replied coyly, throwing out her hands to reveal more of her outfit. "It's about who did it _better_ and I don't think there's any need for comparison." The assassin stopped mid-walk and looked at her in stunned silence with mouth slightly agape in humorous surprise. Weiss watched in mild annoyance, as the two resumed their pacing, squaring each other up and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Weiss glanced away looking for Myternaster.

CLANG!

Weiss whipped around to see a batter woman with cuts and bruises all along her face. She fell backwards upon realizing it was a reflection from the assassin's blade, Ruby managed to stop it by a matter of mere inches. Her blade was on top of the assassins, acting like a hook to keep the blade for the heiress's jugular. However, Ruby's move had not been without consequence as her counter had left her completely vulnerable.

TWISH!

" _RUBY!"_ Weiss cried as the assassins' blade looked set to cleave through her head.

PHOOSH!

Ruby exploded into a flurry of roses, for a few moments Weiss looked around frantically in the shower of petals for her beloved teammate as the assassin swooped forward without a word. The woman looked around at the roses floating around her before walking over to Weiss with a grin. She loomed ominously over Weiss and began to raise her scythe up for the killing blow.

THUMP!

"Oof!" The assassin grunted, dropped her scythe and clutching her gut. Weiss looked at her, mystified and fearful at what she would do next.

TWACK!

The assassin lurched up right, as if kicked by an unseen force. It then dawned upon Weiss what was happening, " _GO RUBY!"_ She cried out, as the unseen huntress pummeled the assassin in a flurry of kicks and punches amongst a swarm of red rose petals. The assassin was powerless to stop her, she would grab out, desperate to catch Ruby, but would be met with an invisible round house to the back of the legs or knee to the ribs. The assassin eventually clutched her sides and fell to her knees, try best as she could to defend herself as the minutes ticked by.

Finally, Ruby materialized between the assassin and Weiss breathing heavily from dishing out her assault upon the other Ruby. The assassin gave a crazed, blood soaked smiled as it poured from her nose due to a well-placed shin to the face. " _Had fun?"_ She snarled, " _cause now it's my turn bitch!"_

With a roar, she rushed at Ruby with her scythe drawn, Ruby set her blade into a war scythe and calmly began to deflect all her attacks with her extended blade, if only just. Ruby kept rolling and moving out of the way of the blade, she would kick her in the face and then use her semblance to dart further back, just keeping a step ahead of the woman.

PHOOSH!

The assassin disappeared once again in a swarm of pink roses, and began trying to cut off the red head. Ruby dashed forward to the middle of the landing platform, she flourished her weapon into a compact rifle and then…froze. Weiss went numb with fear as her partner was engulfed in a tidal wave of deadly pink roses and from what she had seen happen to her summon…it wasn't going to be pretty.

" _RUBY!"_ Weiss screamed, she ran forward and went to do…something, anything to protect Ruby. She had already lost Winter, she was _not_ going to lose anyone else. However, as she got close she got a nasty surprise.

THWACK!

She was sent flying backward, landing hard on her butt, she looked back up to see the roses spinning in a slow, tornadic swirl. "dO nOt InTeRfErE! YoU'lL gEt YoUr PuNiShMeNt sOoN eNoUgH!" A disembodied voice called out from the whirlwind, Weiss stood up and strained to see inside the maelstrom. Through the gaps, Weiss could see Ruby still standing motionless, eyes closed.

Weiss looked on in horror waiting for the inevitable as the spiral of roses grew tighter and tighter. Ruby was lost from her sight, Weiss fell to her knees to terrified to even cry.

 _Click!_

Weiss looked up.

POW!

"ARRAGH!" The petals scattered as the assassin flew backwards in front of Weiss, the heiress herself using a glyph to leap clear. The assassin pushed herself off the ground as she rolled and flipped up, sliding backward on her feet. She whipped out her scythe and stared intensely at the young huntress before her, she took a deep breath and let out a frustrated laugh.

"Your better than you look Ms. Rose!" She said, sincerity in her voice and a bizarre look of pride across her face. "Too much like your mother! Unfortunately, I have unique ways of bringing people like you to heel!"

Ruby looked at her curiously as the woman flicked open a small panel on her scythe.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ruby looked down and noticed a metal claw on her wrist that hadn't been there before. "Uh-oh," she whispered to herself, the assassin then tapped down on a button.

BEEEEEP!

"AHHH!" Ruby fell to the ground as electric tendrils ensnared her body, pumping her body with volts. Weiss ran over to her and tried to grab her, but felt a nasty shock that numbed her entire hand when she reached out to her. She felt a shadow over her, she whipped around and tried to bring her shield up, but was to slow.

THUNK!

She felt a hard kick to her upper chest, knocking the breath out of her, the assassin stood over the duo with her scythe resting across her shoulder. "Payback _bitch,_ " she muttered toward Ruby with a sneer, however she turned her attention back to Weiss and quickly beamed a smile lifting her scythe. "Well, well, well…looks like I get to choose who goes first." She leveled the blade at Weiss and smiled at her terrified expression, she then slowly turned it towards Ruby whom had went silent, eyes closed, but still spasmed uncontrollably as electricity tensed all her muscles. "Well, I guess I'll just take you all in _one_ … _clean_ … _sweep_." The assassin winked at Weiss who threw herself across Ruby and tried her best to cover her, the assassin let out a chuckle. "Oh-ho-ho! A selfless sacrifice?! Well Ms. Schnee take it from yours truly, _Roses may seem worth their while, but they tend to lead to more heartache and misery than their worth."_

Weiss didn't understand what she meant. Frankly, she didn't care, all she knew was that she was tired of her teammates sacrificing themselves for her if she was going to be killed at least she would die protecting her friend, no… _her best friend._

The shadow of the scythe began to fall.

TWISH!

SWOOSH!

Suddenly, the shadow disappeared entirely, Weiss flinched and waited for a searing pain across her chest…but it never came.

 _Did I die and not feel it?_ She thought, curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened her eyes. She still felt sore and glanced at her reflection in her shield, still cut up and bruised. _This had better not be the here-after, I don't not want to spend eternity looking like this!_ She turned to where the assassin had been, but she wasn't there.

In her place was a new person, a woman with white coat and boots… _and hair._

" _Winter!?"_ Weiss asked incredulously, not comprehending what she was seeing. The woman turned upon hearing her name and looked at the duo. Weiss looked at the red staining her jacket and went to stand up, only to fall back against Ruby who let out a moan in pain.

"Move Weiss!" Winter commanded, Weiss did as she was told and scrambled to the side, slowly getting to her feet. Winter looked at Ruby and withdrew her saber, bringing it down in a downward arc towards the red head.

"Winter!" Weiss screamed, too late to throw herself between her sister and Ruby.

SWISH!

PANG!

The metal hook on Ruby's arm exploded into fragments of metal, immediately Ruby's body untensed and her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Winter kneeled and helped her sit up, as she breathed quick, shallow breaths.

"Y…You…weren't…suppose…to break… _"_ Ruby closed her eyes and focused her breathing for a few seconds. " _You weren't supposed… to break cover yet!"_ She breathed, Weiss looked at her in confusion and glanced at Winter for an explanation. Winter however, ignored her sister and instead scowled at Ruby. "And you weren't supposed to be writhing on the ground!" She rebutted, Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok, but we continue from here as we planned. We can't make too many more additions or this could go _really_ bad, _really_ quickly." Ruby pleaded, Winter let out a sigh, but nodded in agreement. She then let Ruby sit up on her own and stood back up she then turned and took off. Wiess watched in amazement as the assassin was now dealing with seven of the eight guards that had been shot.

" _Wha..."_ She then turned to Ruby, " _Please tell me you know what is going on!"_ Ruby went a little red with embarrassment, "Well…you see… _hmm_ , how do I explain this…" She began to explain, but Weiss put a up a hand and gave a slight glare.

"So long as you know what's going on I'm fine," she said in a frustrated but relieved tone, "but right now we need to get you healed up." She started to look around for anything that could help, but sensed someone come up behind her.

"Out of the way lassie!" A harsh voice commanded causing Weiss to jump in fright. She whipped around to see one of the guards walking towards her, Weiss threw up a glyph to block their path. The last guard who had gotten close shot her sister, she was taking any chances with Ruby.

"Not a chance! Remove your helmet or I'll remove…. _something_." Weiss commanded weakly, the guard let out an agitated sigh and then unlocked his helmet. "Pray you do not take my class Ms. Schnee, otherwise that attitude will land you in detention ASAP."

"Professor Claymore!" Weiss said breathlessly, she immediately threw her arm down and the glyph winked out of existence. "O-oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I-it's just the last time a guard got close I-I…"

Claymore nodded his head while trying to wave her off, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I understand, but right now Ms. Rose needs some attention." The doctor didn't even break stride as he pushed her gently aside and kneeled to check the young huntress, he noticed the bits of shattered metal.

"Did she use a stunner on ya?" He asked Ruby who, slowly turned towards him as if she were somewhere else mentally. She shook her head and began moving her muscles as she tried to shake off the effects of the prolonged shock.

"Y-yeah, she did…it hurt a lot more than I thought it would." She said quietly, her voice barely above a course whisper.

The professor shook his head, "Aye, that suit may keep you safe from permanent damage, but it will still hurt like hell when your muscles tense up." He then pulled out a small cylindrical tube with a blue cap. "Thankfully, I have just the trick. Now hold on…just…a…second…and…" He hit a button on the top and the cap popped off to reveal a needle, he then jabbed it into Ruby's arm. Ruby let out a slight grunt in surprise, but didn't tense. Afterwards, she seemed to recover rather quickly.

" _Humh!_ Would have appreciated it if you had told me _before_ you stab a giant freaking needle in my arm!" She said as she worked out the soreness in her arms and legs, this time with more vigor and energy. She then stood up, wobbly at first but quickly finding her footing and picking up her scythe as she scanned the quarrel happening in the distance. She began trying to figure out the best way to join the fray as she continued talking with Claymore.

"She seems to be doing things just as we had projected." Ruby commented, Weiss looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean _projected_?"

Claymore didn't look toward Ruby, instead focusing on the battle as the assassin kicked one of the guards in the face while using a broad slash to keep Winters murderous saber at bay. "The possibilities seemed endless, but I knew it would come down to this or waiting until the ship was in the air and crashing it mid-flight. I guess impatience got the better of her and we got lucky."

Ruby let out a snort, " _Lucky,_ that's a funny way of saying near-death-experience-based-on-a-hunch." She then took off to join the fray.

Claymore let out a sigh of relief at her recovery, "We'll call it the short-hand version." He then felt a firm tug at his shoulder, "Ah! Ms. Schnee do you need some medical attention?" He then looked over the heiress for any major wounds. "I'd let your aura deal with those minor cuts and bruises, other than you seem Ok all things together."

Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes to regain her composure, she put both hands on his shoulders and then stared deeply into his eyes. "I don't need medical treatment… _I…need…ANSWERS!"_ She shrieked, Claymore glanced from her to the battle and then back to her, "Listen lassie, I don't think now is…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Weiss roared, composure giving way to anger and frustration. Claymore glanced again at the battle, but Weiss grabbed him by the beard and brought his attention back down. He swatted her hand away in pain and gave her an angry look.

"Fine!" He grumbled angrily, "here is the gist of things…"

… _BEFORE…._

"Blood Rose," Ruby snickered, "that's so cheesy even Yang would tell her to chill." She and Claymore had been going over reports and evaluations involving her and her mother during their school days and the cases involving the 'blood rose', Ruby picked up a mug of steaming tea.

"So… _ssssllluuurrrppp…_ this is saying that she …. _sssiiippp_ …use to be one of your top students?" Ruby asked, the files she held having more to do with her mother and the assassin during their time at beacon.

"Top tier, I've never forgotten how good they were in that first semester. Ruby and your mother were my first set of students as a newly tenured professor, to be honest that whole class spoiled me too much with how good they were." Claymore mused, stroking his beard and letting out a small smile from his. "Those two were known as the rose and the thorn and had quite a reputation coming into Beacon from signal and where well on their way to becoming legends. Now we need to create a profile of how she works. From there we can create a pattern and try to think of how she might proceed."

Ruby scratched her head, "well based on what we know, she is definitely going to attempt _something_ during Weiss's departure."

"Aye, that's a given," Claymore said thoughtfully, "but the real question is how." He then looked through the files and mutter a curse under his breath, Ruby leaned over what he was reading.

"What's the problem teach?" Her silver eyes looking at him as he grimaced at the reports.

"First, don't call me _teach_ , proper grammar is not something you learn just so you can butcher it. Second, these police reports are incomplete, they can't seem to identify anything, the gun, the rounds being used, patterns… _anything_."

He let the sentence hang in the air, he glanced over to Ruby who merely stared at him, "… _aaannnddd…"_ she squeaked rolling her hands for him to continue.

Claymore rolled his eyes, "if we don't have the caliber of bullet, then we don't know what kind of range, power, dust, and…you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Ruby smiled and propped her chin against her fist, "Oh I know what you're talking about," she observed the professor with a gleam in her eye. "I also know where we can find at least one thing you are looking for."

… _PRESENT…._

"The bullet we found under the bridge was our first big break." Claymore explained, "We found her preferred ammunition was a .50 caliber, using triple-F red dust with a copper skin and an explosive tip." He looked at the battle going on before him with a coy smile, "only a few types of rifle can fire that type of bullet due to the highly refined dust being so volatile. We were able to find a type of armor best rated against the round and pass it on to Ironwood, Winter, and their men." Weiss looked back towards Ruby who had just scored a nasty kick to the other Ruby's stomach, a guard tried to get in close for the take down.

Claymore continued as he watched, "Best of all the round has to be kept away from any moist locations during storage so we knew she had to have a place she was storing her things. Mrs. Xiao Long seemed to have an idea of where we could find more information and sure enough we came across a list of things she had ordered in. Not where, but what, from their we could predict her next move."

SHLOCK!

The guard was sent flying back, a red gash running deep across his armor. He landed on the ground with a dull thud and remained motionless. Claymore shook his head, "Idiot! Sorry Mrs. Schnee, but I'd got to go tend to these numbskulls, old Ironwood would have a fit if one of his tin soldiers expired." With that the aging professor began to jog off to the wounded sentinel. "Wait a minute…" He paused and turned to Weiss reaching back on his belt. "I found this, unfortunately it would seem…incomplete." Weiss let out a gasp as she delicately took Myrtenaster from him, the blade cleaved in half, leaving a jagged blade that went only half as far as the whole blade.

Weiss stood there for a moment, unsure what to do next. She was in the open and Myrtenaster wasn't in fighting condition. She watched on as Winter used glyphs to help boost Ruby forward and provide platforms for her to launch form, keeping the assassin on the defensive.

Frantic for an opening, the assassin looked for around for anything that might give herself the advantage. Her eyes rested on Weiss for a moment before giving a bashful smirk.

 _PHOOSH!_

The woman exploded into a billow of rose petals.

" _GET BACK NOW!"_ Ruby roared, everyone dropped back a few yards while Ruby compacted her scythe and stood in an almost meditative state, not moving an inch. Once again, Weiss watched on anxiously as the swarm grew tighter and tighter.

 _PHWWISH!_

Suddenly, they all fell to the ground, lifeless Winter and the rest of the guards cautiously moved forward to inspect them. "Did… did she leave?" One of the guards asked quietly, Winter gave him a quiet glare that made the guard regret his decision to speak immensely.

A gentle breeze, sent the pink pastels tumbling across the tarmac. Ruby looked up to Weiss and opened her mouth in scream, Weiss felt a shadow behind her and had just enough time to turn and face the murderous assassin who was already mid-swing. Weiss didn't have time to bring up her shield, she didn't even have time to scream.

SWOOSH!

CLINK!

Before Weiss could even blink her vision was of the assassin was obstructed by a rouge shadow.

" _OH, WHAT NOW!?"_ The assassin bellowed in rage and frustration.

POW! BOOM!

A fiery round to the back was the only response as it exploded into her back and sent her careening into the side of the resting airship. Weiss twisted around to see a familiar blonde running up to meet her, " _Yang?_ "

Yang didn't answer, instead choosing to run past her towards the assassin whom had fallen and was reaching for her scythe a few feet away.

" _OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ Yang roared, she fired downward, launching herself in the air aim right for the assassin's head.

The "other" Ruby rolled onto the scythe and spun around to cleave Yang's head from her shoulder.

POW! BOOM!

Yang punched into the ground, the resulting shockwave sent Weiss and assassin alike flying backwards. Weiss managed to land gracefully this time though, the assassin rolled up and slowly stood up, not believing what she was seeing.

"Y-y-you? You're supposed to be blown up!" The assassin said, pointing at Yang, the blonde threw up her hands and winked.

"What can I say? I guess I was the bigger bombshell." Yang laughed, Weiss could only groan in annoyance. It _was_ her, Weiss couldn't have thought of a lamer thing to say if her life depended on it.

"I don't have time for this!" The assassin muttered in annoyance lowering her rifle at Yang. Yang was ready with her gauntlets as the two stared each other down. The assassin then whipped around to Weiss who had been standing in shock at the current events.

POW!

PING!

BOOM!

Once again, a rouge shadow came forward to deflect shadow, only this time it stayed in place and grew in clarity and form, A raven haired woman stood in its place.

"B-Blake?"

The faunas turned and gave a rare smile and a wink, her expression then twisted into a snarl and she aimed her pistol towards her.

"MOVE!" Blake instructed, Weiss rolled out of the way and turned to see a swarm of pink roses clashing with red ones. Blake fired rapid shots, but her bullets seemed to have little effect as the opposing colors clashed in a whirlwind of color.

"Yang!" Blake called out getting the blondes attention, Yang stopped punching rounds and looked at Blake with an exasperated frown, Blake pulled out a turquoise dust crystal. "Dragons Storm!"

Yang's frown instantly switched to a grin as she ran at Blake who threw the crystal high into the air and then cupped her hands. Yang stepped up as Blake helped launch her into the air, Yang aimed carefully with one eye as the crystal tumbled in the air above the maelstrom of roses.

POW!

WOOSH!

ZZZZZ-THOOM!

A massive shockwave swept downward with tendrils of electricity snaking out in every direction. The shockwave slammed into the wash of roses, scattering them and leaving the two women in their place getting. The two were then slammed by the wave of electricity which caressed over them causing them to tense and cry out in pain. Weiss watched on in fear as the two fell to the ground, a second ticked by were neither of them moved, then the two rolled over and slowly sat up.

The assassin looked around as she tried to gather her bearings, her eyes locked with Weiss. She smiled as Winter, Blake, and Yang all descended upon her.

PHOOSH!

" _Dammit!_ This is getting annoying!" Winter chided, Yang and Blake nodded in agreement as they spun around and scanned for any sign of the woman.

Weiss ran towards Ruby and knelled beside her, "Are you ok?" she asked, immediately regretting it under Ruby's aggravated gaze.

"I'm alive…electrocuted… _again…_ but other than that I'm ok!" Ruby supposed weakly, Weiss sheathed her weapon and reached out a hand for Ruby, she smiled and reached out to take it.

PHOOSH!

Weiss felt weird and time slowed, Ruby went wide eyed and tried to stand up but only managed to fall back down.

 _What is going on?_ She thought, she felt herself being slowly pulled back. Weiss tried to reach out to Ruby but realized she had no hands, she had become ethereal. She turned to in horror to see an energy that was like Ruby's taking off in the direction of Beacon.

 _Let's take this party to somewhere more secluded from prying eyes._ A voice, the "other" Ruby's voice, echoed in her thoughts. Weiss tried to break free but found it impossible to do so, she was a leaf in the wind. Her thoughts came back to the night Ruby and she had accidentally done a similar feat, she swiftly tried to recollect everything the two of them had learned from it.

 _Where are you taking me?!_ Weiss screamed in her thoughts.

 _Somewhere I can deal with you in private._ The assassins voice retorted dryly. _I must hand it to your friend, she certainly has been more of a pain in my ass than I could have anticipated. Maybe I'll come back and deal with her later._

Weiss suddenly felt a flood of feelings enter her mind. Grief, fear, anger, regret, but most of all, loneliness. Images flashed in her mind, the knight that fell to her mother's blade, the White Fang agent that fell to her own, all the days, months, and years she had lived secluded from everyone. The first day she met Ruby and the rest of her team and how vehemently she tried to avoid working with them. How much she wanted to tell them how she felt, what she had been through, but couldn't.

 _You are just a scared little girl, trapped by your own insecurities…how pathetic,_ The assassin snarked. Defeated, Weiss let her thoughts drift, remembering all the times Ruby had tried to befriend her, only for her to reject her outright. A crushing amount of regret cascaded onto her as she recalled how it felt to be with her while they were trying to escape Yang and Blake, how it felt to feel happy…

It then dawned on Weiss.

 _Wait…these …these feelings aren't mine… there yours…_

There was only silence, Weiss felt a bit of curiosity bloom within her. She focused on the assassins' aura and nothing else as she 'closed' her eyes a mental image of the woman's core energy formed in her mind as well as her own. She mentally pushed her aura onto the woman's. _Why do you have this much hatred?_

 _Let go…_ A voice called out passively, Weiss wouldn't stop, instead the two auras began to grow stronger as her mental image of the two began to sharpen and grow more defined. Her aura began to overtake and envelope the assassins.

 _Let Go!_ The voice called out again, this time in a more menacing tone.

Weiss began to feel her own aura, now becoming more pronounced than the assassins, she went deeper and in her mental image a sliver of light began to appear. Far away, but rapidly growing closer.

 _LET GO!_ The voice screamed out in fear rather than anger.

The light seemed to enveloped Weiss's mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The petals scatter now

…

Weiss found herself standing in a field, alone and without any sign of where the assassin went, she turned around looking for any sign of where she was. What she found was two figures who looked familiar. One stood over the other with her scythe drawn, Weiss felt a lump of fear go down her spine as she realized it was assassin. Although she did not have the lines etched upon her face, her eyes still had the same glow of hatred. Weiss carefully stepped forward and felt a rush of panic overcome her. Another scythe, like Ruby's, laid out on the grass next to the other figure.

She began to try and run forward only to find it impossible to get any closer.

"I'm still glad to see you alive," the woman whispered sadly. Weiss looked at her in confusion and relief, her voice didn't sound like Ruby's. She also noticed several other 'off' things, Ruby's hair was a dark red where this woman was a fiery auburn and her cape was white instead of red. She remembered seeing this person somewhere, but couldn't quiet remember.

"Ha!" The assassin snorted. "Don't try to goad me with that phony ' _your so happy to see me_ ' bullshit! You left me to die! Now I'm returning the favor!"

The woman on the ground gave a heart broken, but indignant expression. " _Is that what you think happened!?"_

The assassin didn't give a response merely glaring down at her, the Ruby-ese woman sat up. "Ruby! I fought to go after you! I didn't abandon you! Ozpin said…"

"Ozpin is my enemy!" The assassin cut in harshly, "You and I both looked up to him and he did nothing to save me. Then…fate gave me a second chance, I met someone who told me the truth about him, the school, everything!"

"I already told you!" the other began, "I didn't want to leave!"

The woman then stood up shakily, Weiss could see where splotched of blood stained her cloak and face. She managed to stabilize herself against the shaft of her scythe, she looked at the assassin with tears in her eyes and Weiss felt her whole body go numb, she realized where she had seen this woman before.

"Why Summer, _Why!?_ …That's all I want to know." The assassin cried, her voice cracking as tears began to run down her face. "Why'd you side with Ozpin, after all you've found out about him…all the lives he's ruined…how much he's kept secret from everyone… _making you abandon me._ "

The assassin's shoulders began to shake and she fell to her knees in tears, Summer stood motionless for a moment. She took a deep breath and carefully walked over to her. Kneeling across from her, Summer gently stroked her cheek, wiping away a lone tear. "I joined him because of _you,"_ she whispered softly. The assassin looked up at her in confusion with tear soaked eyes. "I wanted to quit, leave…I wanted to do a lot of things. But then I thought of you, all those summers we shared camped out looking for some Grimm to hunt, _ha_ , we were crazy back then." Summer shook her head with a quaint smile as her mind drifted to those memories that seemed like a lifetime ago, the assassin sharing a small smile with her. "I knew then that I had to fight for the people still here, for Tai, Qrow, Summer…for Ruby and Yang. It's what you'd have done for me."

The assassins smile disappeared from her lips, she slowly stood up and Summer rose with her. "Knowing what I know now, you should've thrown him off the tower." Her voice was cold and stoic once more, "besides, the past is the past, we've both crossed lines we can't come back from. What matters is where we are, here and now."

Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I have a daughter you know."

The assassin looked up at her angrily, "Pity isn't going to save you Summer, I've been given orders and I'll follow them through… _no matter the consequences_."

"She's rough around the edges, stubborn, bashful, but able to make a friend out of anyone she lays eyes on." Summer spoke, her eyes indicating her focus was elsewhere.

"I've seen you with her, the red head, right?" Ruby asked, breaking from the cold stoicism.

"Her name is _Ruby_." Summer chided with slight indignation, Ruby herself took in a deep breath, eyes widening in surprise. "She reminds me of you in a lot of ways…I know you or I can't change anything…but, if I could, I would go back and find a way."

"Thank you, Summer…I'm sorry." Ruby wiped away the tears from her eyes, but they just kept coming

"For what?"

"… _Everything…"_

 _SWOOSH!_

Summer lurched backwards, just barely avoiding Ruby's scythe, she flipped her scythe up, and came into a fighting stance with what energy she had left _._ Weiss had been transfixed to what was unfolding before her, not even daring to breath too deeply. However, the scene around her began to go white. Ruby went into stance and the two-stood motionless for a split second, the scenery intensified into a blinding white. The two-rushed forward, Weiss was blinded by the light around her.

Somewhere…a woman screamed in agony.

…

Blue.

It was the one color that _abundantly_ accented the Schnee manor, so much so that Weiss actually hated it, her favorite being maroon. It was also the first color Weiss saw upon regaining consciousness, she couldn't recall how long she had been out. As her thoughts began to form, a wave of pain rolled over her causing her to shudder and let out a low groan.

While it hurt, she was happy to feel the sensation course through her body, at least she was alive… _for now._ Her thoughts then turned to her location, she lifted her head up to see a wall of green with red and white dots sprinkled throughout, the sound of running water gently echoed around. Weiss was confused until her vision adjusted.

 _I'm in the Rose garden,_ she thought, staring at the roses that dotted the hedge wall. Weiss lowered her head in relief… and then immediately raised it in panic, where was the assassin? She slowly pushed herself up and staggered forward before gaining her footing, she scanned the garden for any sign of her whereabouts.

 _Sniff_

Weiss whipped around to see the assassin sitting on the lip of the fountain and stirring her fingers in the water below, Weiss silently took a step back. The assassins gaze shot to the heiress immediately, causing her to freeze in place, the two stared at each other silently.

Weiss was unsure what to do, her aura out, sword shattered, and buckler unable to give her any foreseeable advantage meant that a fight would be unwise. The assassin let out a sigh and turned back to the water.

"Well, well, well…you… _you_ …shouldn't have seen that." She let out a hurt laugh and shifted uncomfortably.

"You and her…you loved her, didn't you?" Weiss spoke softly, she was careful in how she placed every word and carried her timbre, the longer she could keep the assassin talking the better. The assassin threatening gaze caused her to flinch, but her gaze subsided as she looked down at the plaque next to her and let out a miserable sigh.

"Kid," the assassin muttered, glancing back for a moment, "she was my sole companion, through thick and thin, in victories and painful defeats. We were by each other's side through it all… until we weren't." She let out a disgusted groan and returned her eyes back to the engraved plate. "I…I just can't understand it… _did I mean that little to her?_ She just _…moved on…_ like I was… _nothing."_

Weiss seemed to ease up for a moment, her mind reflecting on all that she had been through. "You know…sometimes…we have to move on…to protect ourselves and the people we've lost." The assassin gave her a curious look which made Weiss uneasy. "Wounds don't always heal," Weiss continued, absentmindedly touching her scar, "but no matter how hard you want it to…you just can't stop time from moving on and your emotions with it, the best we can do is try to find ways to remember them."

The assassin pursed her lips and seemed to meditate on her words before nodding in agreement. She stood up and Weiss stood up with her.

"You seem to speak from experience," the assassin noted, "not something I'd expect from someone so young."

Weiss nodded, a strange sense of understanding seemed to pass between them. "May think money makes life good, not the people around them. I'm very lucky to have such a partner, Ruby is…she is one of a kind." The wind picked up, gently grabbing some of the rose petals and tossing them into the wind.

The assassin walked towards her slowly, "such a shame."

"What?"

TWISH!

Weiss jumped as the assassin cut through the air, she waited to feel the pain or the warmth of blood pouring out of her, but it never came. Weiss looked back at the assassin and saw that she now had her back turned a red blur of energy seemed to be struggling in her clenched fist. With a sick grin, she squeezed tighter and the red blur seemed to grow more erratic, the assassin then threw it to the ground.

PHOOSH!

"Ha! You thought you had it didn't you! Too bad I caught your little pert ass in the waters reflection." The assassin cackled with glee a sadistic madness filling her eyes, Weiss step to the side to better see who she was talking to.

"Ruby!" She cried, the red head laid motionless in the grass, a heap of roses surrounding. Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide as she attempted to flip upright.

"No-no-no-no! I don't think so!" The assassin hummed as she stomped down hard on Ruby's cape causing her flip to turn into a flop on the ground. Before she could do anything else the assassin stomped down hard again.

CRUNCH!

Ruby wailed in agony and Weiss felt her skin crawl at the sight of Ruby's shin the bone jutting out and pressed up hard against the skin.

"Let's see recover from that!" The assassin shifted her scythe into a compact rifle and then slowly traced it up from Ruby's leg to her head. She lightly pressed the barrel to her head, snapping Ruby out of her pain. Her eyes went wide, and the assassin let out a toothy grin.

"I told you child," she chimed, "you haven't had a _real_ beat down and that if you interfered again you'd face the consequences." Ruby began to have tears gently well up and roll down her check. "Aww, what's wrong that ol'leg hurt too much? Don't worry, I can make it all better." She gently pressed her boot down on Ruby's shin, the red head writhed in pain as she applied more and more pressure. She then removed her foot and Ruby looked up to her in pain and anger. "No…that's not it, sad that you can't seem to beat little old me? Well don't worry, it's not like your mother was much better. Now just stay still and wait for the flash."

Ruby glanced at Weiss, and then seemed to lower her vision. Weiss glanced down, and pulled up her shield and stared into the distorted reflection… _I only hope you'll be there to protect me._

She looked back up and nodded at Ruby. Ruby didn't respond, instead she stared up into the assassin eyes.

TWIIISSSSHHHH!

Ruby's scythe began to unfurl, but she held the blade down so that it pointed out towards the assassin in a desperate last attempt. The assassin gently lowered her gun, "so any last words?"

Ruby looked up at her with a silvery flame aglow in her eyes. "Yeah, already told you, I am taking you down! You should've quit while you were ahead." The assassin gave her an angry look and raised her rifle and took aim.

Weiss closed her eyes and flung herself between the two.

POW!

SHLOCK!

…

Weiss slowly opened her eyes after a few seconds, a searing pain in her arm. She looked down to see her shield, malformed and crushed inward, her hand sore from the impact of the bullet, but mercifully intact. _Aww, Ruby is going to be upset about that_ , she thought, then it occurred to her: Where was Ruby?

Weiss looked around for her friend, her eyes coming to rest on A red cloak that lay splayed across the grass. Weiss clawed over to where the huntress lay as a cold sweat beaded across her face.

"Ruby?" The heiress called out tentatively, her eyes scrambled up and down her body looking for any sign of life, a twitch of the finger, the rise and fall of her chest. "Ruby!" She began to shake the huntress, tenderly at first but her motions became more and more frantic as seconds ticked by.

Weiss cradled Ruby's head in her hands and began to sob, burying her face into her hair. "Please don't leave me…I've always been ok by myself, but since I met Yang…Blake… _you.._. _I need you…"_

Weiss felt the tears began to stream down her face…and then something rub her shoulder. Weiss opened her eyes to find a pair of silver ones staring back. Ruby let out a small smile and gently wiped a tear away. "Don't cry…"

Ruby went wide eyed as Weiss gave her a deep hug, " _Oww,"_ Ruby moaned in pain, her eyes closing tight. Weiss suddenly remembered her injuries.

"Oops!" She squeaked, immediately loosening her grip.

Ruby looked up at her with tired eyes and let out a low chuckle, returning the embrace albeit a lot softer, Weiss took a deep sigh and closed her eyes as relief poured into her chest. Weiss felt Ruby go tense and then leaned back to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, but Ruby remained quiet, eyes transfixed on something behind her. Weiss turned to find the assassin laying against the fountain.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered, "help me up." Weiss glanced at her, hesitant to do so, but shifted their weight so that they were able to stand. Together, they hobbled forward, Ruby found her scythe laying the grass nearby and used it as a crutch to help balance their weight. After a few seconds they were standing before the assassin.

The assassin raised her head, and cracked a smile, "…you…got…me." She pulled back her cloak, Weiss let out a disgusted gasp. Ruby went wide eyed at her downed opponent; the injuries had been far more devastating than she had thought. Ruby had used her scythe to launch herself forward at the assassin and gotten a clean blow that had cleaved deep across her chest leaving in its place a gnarly gash with deep crimson blood pouring out of the wound with every breath.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said quietly, "I know that you've had a rotten life and that you are angry at me and to a greater extent my mother, but I can't let you hurt my friends." The assassin looked at her for a moment before letting out a laugh, Weiss turned away as blood began to pour from her mouth. "Y-you think…" She turned and spat into the grass before her eyes came to rest upon the plaque, "You think they are your friends…but let Ozpin hover over you and see if you stand by each other."

Weiss turned back, this time a dark anger painted across her face. "I'll still be by her side! Along with all my teammates! You keep saying that friends will betray you! They'll abandon you, but the only person who abandoned their friends is you!" She pointed at the woman before her who only stared at her in shock before narrowing her eyes. "She was glad to see you! She was sorry and wanted forgiveness… and you killed her for it!" Weiss continued, "If she was anything like Ruby is now and the tables were turned she'd have been better than you! _She didn't even want Ruby to be a huntress, so she wouldn't have to deal with crazy bitches like you!_ "

"Maybe so…" The assassin pondered, she then flashed her a bloody smile. " I guess you'll find out after my _replacement_ comes to finish the job." Her grin broadened as Weiss went pale and her legs seemed to wobble, she would have fallen if not for Ruby wincing in pain at the sudden pressure on her leg. She readjusted herself and looked back at her with stoicism, but her heart felt like it was crawling in her throat.

"And we'll be waiting…" Ruby said coolly, "because that's what friends do."

The assassin let out a sigh and, for a moment, the cold-blooded killer was gone. In her place sat a tired, jaded woman. "I hope …for your sake…that you mean it." She wheezed, her chest rising and falling more violently as panic filled her eyes. "The woman I met…she…is dangerous…cling to your friends now…because they might not be around much longer."

"I'm going to train," Ruby cut in, "I'm going to fight, I'm going to protect them and everybody and be good as my mom!" She cried, pumping her fist in vindication, before immediately working to keep from falling. The assassin chuckled and leaned her head back against the fountain.

" _Tell you a secret?"_ She inquired in a child-like giddiness, Ruby leaned in, the assassins voice was just a bare whisper. " _You…already…a-are…"_

She closed her eyes for the last time…

There was a space of silence as Ruby and Weiss loomed over her, but never felt so small. Weiss slowly turned to Ruby who stared down at the battered figure, Weiss reached over and slowly turned her head. Tears were slowly streaming down her face as she looked to Weiss, "is it over?" She asked in a desperate voice, Weiss was unsure what to say.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but so long as you're here, I know I'll be ok." She gently wiped a tear from her eye, "will you be here for me?"

Ruby looked at her with a small, fragile smile of hope, "always." She then pulled forward and hugged her. "Ruby," Weiss sighed and returned her embrace, " _You wonderful dolt_."

It was finally over.

… _Epilogue_ …..

"Are you sure about this Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked, he looked at the girl next to her with admiration and worry. The girl treaded lightly on her feet, it had been three weeks since her lethal clash. Her leg had been healed after only a week thanks to her aura, but Ozpin knew, the mental wounds would take far longer to heal. Two weeks later, she had come to him with a request he had not expected, which lead them to where they were now.

"Absolutely," Ruby said, her silver eyes filled with a sort of fire and determination, Ozpin let out a sigh. He had seen this look before, in a very familiar woman, and that it meant one thing. Another hunter was truly in the making, and with it the passing of a child's innocence. It was necessary in this world of monsters, both human and beast alike, but was a sad transition and one he had seen enough of to cover multiple lifetimes.

They passed through a familiar garden where the others were waiting. JNPR, Yang and Blake stood off to the side, Winter, Glynda and even Ironwood had been drawn to the event and silently watched on from the gazebo. Ruby's eyes came to rest on a white sheet and a similarly haired girl standing next to it. Weiss's gaze found Ruby and she let a rare smile grace her face, Ozpin walked over to the sheet.

"If your ok with this, then so am I," Weiss huffed, "even if I think it's a little… _weird."_

Ruby gave her a playful smirk and rolled her eyes, meanwhile Ozpin began to speak.

"Distinguished guests, we are here at this private ceremony to right a wrong of the past." He said in his grandiose voice, causing Ironwood to roll his eyes before receiving a nudge to the ribs from Glynda. Ozpin continued, "A family member was lost to us, her memory buried and nearly lost. However, after recent events, we were reminded one critical thing: The greatest monsters are of our own creation. That is why we are here, to put our monster down, put a troubled soul to rest, and hopefully learn something from this terrible mistake."

He walked over to a golden cord attached to the sheet and pulled down. The sheet fell to the ground and the crowd let out a silent gasp. "This," Ozpin finished, "is dedicated to the huntress's who were torn apart by fate and now are back together once more."

The fountain had been transformed, two cloaked women stood apart from each other with interlocked scythes aimed downward. The detail had given them an uncertain expression as one stared at the other, Where the two blades met water gently bubbled forth. Ruby looked at her friends, it was clear that the statue left everyone awash with different emotions. Nowhere was that more evident with Weiss who merely looked upon the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

Weiss knew what it meant for Ruby, but still was recovering from the very woman who now sat upon a pedestal. She felt herself drowning in thought, and the mere thought of the woman made her heart begin to race.

Suddenly, she felt a hand tuck into her own and squeeze. She looked up to see Ruby giving her a quaint smile. "If you want we can get out of here now." She said softly, the rest of her team and team JNPR gathered close.

"How 'bout a movie!" Nora chimed in, Ren rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, but Ruby beamed a smile.

"That sounds great!" She cheered, Yang gave a grin and after nudging Blake, was giving a thumbs up from the raven haired woman.

Weiss took a deep breath, "That sounds good too!" She said dryly, but let out a small smile, things were turning back to normal after all.

Jaune scratched the back of his, "Ok, what do you want to watch?" Everyone began trading glances, and a sudden tension filled the air.

"What about a comedy?" Pyrrha cut in, the rest of the group mulled on the idea.

"That sounds perfect," Weiss said, after everything she could use a good laugh.

"Then it's settled!" Ruby declared, her eyes daring anyone to disagree. Together the two teams, then began to walk back to the school. Glynda, Winter and Ironwood joined Ozpin and watched them go.

"Strange isn't it?" Glynda asked Ozpin, "definitely something I wouldn't have predicted to come out of all this." She turned and looked at the statue, admiring its beauty, before turning back to Ozpin.

Winter also chimed in, "I find it disgusting, why build this? The woman was a traitor, she nearly killed me and my sister!"

Ozpin said nothing at first, instead watching them go. "I believe Miss Rose said it best, 'If we wish to create a better future we must try our best to right the wrongs of the past.'" He stared down at the plaque before him, and the new text transcribed.

He took a sip from his mug and looked at the rest of the group. "I believe if the same circumstances we're applied, we'd find ourselves in less than ideal positions. In the end we must show mercy in the place of anger and hope the same fate does not fall on the next generation." Together the group, walked back into the school while a gentle breeze flowed into the garden, a rose petal fell against the plaque lingering for a moment before being carried onward by the breeze.

 ** _In loving Memory of Summer Rose & Ruby Bloodstone_**

 ** _Beacon Presents:_**

 ** _The Rose Garden_**

 ** _'May they rest in peace, friendship, and love forevermore'_**

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _OH MY GOSH PEOPLE!_**

 _This took far longer to finish than i thought it would. Mostly, due to the fact that i didn't know how to end it and tossed many ideas in my head, tossed them and then dragged them back for a second thought. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I will see you on the next one!_


End file.
